


Safe

by ChompJames



Series: How will you know? [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, High School, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: She said she wouldn’t tell. That Waverly wasn’t just another notch on her bed post. Then why is everyone snickering behind her back? Why are the baseball players giving Nicole high fives and patting her on the back. Waverly thought she was safe.





	1. Where it all began

Safe. That’s what she thought she was. When you’ve known someone for 10 years, when they’ve always felt like home...safe was a understatement. However there she stood, the beauty that she was. All 5’9 of lean muscle, fiery chin length hair, talking to the boys baseball team. They were all looking at the tiny brunette, snickering, heads were ducking down. Not Nicole Haught though, she had her head held high, smirk on her face, looking right at her. Nicole looked back at the boys one last time, giving them high fives, getting pats on the back, before she took off to greet the tiny brunette. Waverly though, with tears in her eyes knew exactly what they were talking about, what everyone was whispering about ever since she stepped into school this morning. Nicole said she would never tell, that Waverly wasn’t just another notch on her bed post. Nicole had tears in her eyes last night as she told Waverly she loved her. Love. That in itself was enough for Waverly to give herself completely to Nicole, she lost her virginity last night to someone she thought loved her, who she’s been secretly in love with for 8 years. It was a little painful, but also amazing. Right now though, all Waverly felt was pain. Before Nicole could get within 20 feet of her, Waverly turned on her heels and ran. She ran out of the double doors of her high school gym and slipped on the black ice that happened to be right outside of the parking lot. She didn’t care that her new jeans were ripped, or that her knees and palms were rubbed raw and bloody now. That pain felt better than the pain in her heart. She quickly got up and ran to her newly waxed red Jeep and got in and sped out of the parking lot... Nicole stood outside of the double doors, big brown eyes the size of saucer plates. 

 

6 months ago

“Wynonna, can you please tell me why on earth your sister decided to start dating Champ ‘the chump’ Hardy” Nicole practically yelled, even though Wynonna was sitting right across from her at the dining room table.

Wynonna, always the sarcastic one, put her hands out to make a measured length “I don’t know, about 8 inches I’ve heard, but if you ask me, I bet he’s the size of a mini weiner” of course she started laughing like it was the funniest joke in the world. All Nicole could do was roll her eyes but gave a faint laugh out of pity. 

“She just seems so much better than him, I mean really, he’s a senior, and the only plans he has after high school is to go on the rodeo circuit, if he even makes that. She’s a junior and already has higher SAT scores than the both of us, and has been taking college courses since last year” Nicole throws her hands in the air and they land hard on the table. Nicole lets out if frustrated huff, and leans back in the wooden chair.

As luck would have it, strolling through the front door of the Homestead is the lovely couple being talked about at that very moment. 

“Hellllooooooo” Waverly shouts as she grabs her book bag off her shoulder and makes a beeline for the kitchen, she throws it on the table and sits down beside Nicole. As Waverly starts to get her homework out of her bag, Champ walks in and starts rummaging through the fridge.

“What the hell Chump, you don’t even fucking live here, get your ass out of my fridge” Wynonna picks up a apple from the bowl of fruit off of the table and chucks it at the back of his head. It explodes on impact. Champs immediately turns around, face as red as the apple that just turned into apple sauce against his head. Nicole and Wynonna burst into fits of laughter. 

Waverly looks up from her ancient history book, just to roll her eyes.  
“Babeeeeeee, she hit me in the head with a apple” Champ all but whines out.  
“Wynonna please, he drove me home...because you and Nicole decided to skip the pep rally. The least you can do is let him grab something to eat” Waverly pleads without even lifting her eyes from her book.

Wynonna rolls her eyes and flicks Waverly in the forehead. Waverly doesn’t flinch.

“Whatever, I’m out of here. I’ll grab something to eat on the way home, maybe stop at Shortys, you coming babe?” Champ asks as he moves around the table trying to avoid Wynonna. He leans into Waverly, nearly pushing her off the chair.  
“Nope, no can do. Told you on the way here, I have way to much work to do. Sorry. Nope, nope nope” Waverly basically shouts all without looking up, eyes glued to the words on the page of her book. She doesn’t see Champ roll his eyes in a frustrated way. Nicole does, she’s staring right at him, trying to burn a hole through his thick head.

“Well, give me a call later if you decide you want to try being a girlfriend and have actual fun” Champ says as he leans in to kiss Waverly. She lifts her head up and gives him a quick peck on the lips, you’d have missed it if you blinked. Champ scoffs at the quick kiss, obviously wanting more. “Are you ever going to give me more than a one second kiss babe, there’s a lot of girls out there who would love to have a Chomp at the Champ.” Another apple hits him right in the solar plexus. He doubles over, wind being knocked out of his lungs. Nicole goes wide eyed, she didn’t even realize she picked up the apple, nor threw it as hard as she would trying to strike someone out. Wynonna bursts into a fit of laughter and throws herself into the back of the wooden chair, it breaks and she tumbles onto the ground, she continues her laughter as she rolls on the hard tile. Waverly finally looks up from her book, noticing apple pieces on her face and all over the table. She looks around and sees Wynonna on the floor, Champ bent at the waist trying to catch his breathe and Nicole blushing and trying to stifle her own laughter. “Bunch of babies...that’s who i surround myself with” she says lowly. Champ eventually catches his breath and stomps all the way out to his truck and leaves. 

“Finally he’s gone” Wynonna and Nicole looked surprised as those words left Waverlys mouth. Nicole looks surprised and Waverly must have seen. “What, is it not normal to want space?” Waverly asks. 

“I mean, if he’s your boyfriend, you chose him for a reason, most people would want to spend time with their partner” Nicole shrugs

“Well, mostly I can’t stand him. I’m 16, he’s my first boyfriend, maybe I just need to get used to it. You know he was my first kiss, and now he keeps trying to stick his tongue in my mouth, it’s disgusting” Waverly says as she makes a puking sound. 

“Okay...there’s so many things wrong with that whole thing. One...Nicole ‘another notch in my bed post’ Haught over there trying to give relationship advice, and two...Waverly I’m so happy you haven’t let that pig headed sweaty looking idiot stick his tongue in your perfect angel mouth” Wynonna says as she goes for a high five.

Waverly rolls her eyes with a smirk, as she looks over at Nicole with the biggest grin on her face.  
“I can’t help that girls seek ME out, there’s a lot more gay/bi/experimenting girls around town and in our school than you’d even realize. It doesn’t hurt to make these hands and this mouth and tongue as experienced as possible while I wait for the girl of my dreams to finally realize I’ve been around all along” Nicole slows down her speech, as she didn’t mean for the last sentence to come out. Wynonna and Waverly both are quick to raise their eyebrows.

“I’m all for the plenty of lady loving, but your just not my type Haught, I’m sorry that your heart is now broken” Wynonna laughs out. 

Waverly only looks on at Nicole, someone she’s known for 10 years, someone she’s loved for 8. Truly loved. Maybe she doesn’t always know what that really entails. Would she jump in front of a bullet for her, sure. Would she go head to head with a demon, of course. Would she let her stick her tongue in her mouth...”hoooah” Waverly coughs suddenly. Where did that thought even come from. 

Nicole side eyes Waverly as she hands her a glass of water, and gently rubs her back. “You okay there?”

“Fine, just dandy. Perfect. Yep.” Waverly stammers, gulping down the whole glass. 

 

*one new message*  
‘I need you’ was all it read.  
Nicole glances down at her phone, illuminating now with a new message. “Are we still on for pizza and movies later tonight?” 

“Duh, it’s only the one tradition I don’t break” Wynonna answered with a roll of her eyes.  
Waverly looks across at Wynonna adoringly “Why, do you suddenly have better plans?”

Nicole looks down at her phone again, lips pursed and brows furrowed. “Well it’s just some girl, shouldn’t take more than an hour, including the drive” 

“Haught damn, you’re either really good, or really bad and she kicks you out of the bed early because you can’t get her off” Wynonna says as she goes for a high five to Waverly. Declining the high five, Waverly looks over to a Nicole and gives a wry smile. “Well, better hurry up and go, if you miss movies and pizza I’ll be extremely disappointed in you” 

Nicole gives her award winning smile, both dimples on full display. She taps Waverlys nose “believe me sweets, I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Nicole stands and grabs the keys to her SUV and gives a small wave as she leaves the house.

As soon as the door closes, Wynonna struts over to the fridge and grabs the whiskey that sat upon it. Looking over at her sister, head in a book, she ponders how Waverly can be so good in this world, when the world was shit. 

“Waverly, why did you start dating Champ anyway?”  
Waverly looked up from her book and put her pen down, turning in the wooden chair to face Wynonna, “i don’t know, Chrissy and Steph said he liked me, and they think he’s really cute. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try out having a boyfriend I guess” shrugging at her own answer she waited for a snarky reply back. That’s all Wynonna ever gave. Snarky replies.

Taking a sip of the whiskey, Wynonna walks to the table and takes a seat next to Waverly. “Well baby girl, just know you’re the best of us all. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I know peer pressure is hard, and I know that you may think you HAVE to have a boyfriend. You don’t. You can do and be anything you want in this whole world, you just need the courage to go after it” 

Taken aback at the response, Waverly looks at Wynonna wide eyed, not sure how to respond to such a sincere reply, she gives Wynonna her best smile and jumps up to hug her. “Thanks Wynonna, ill remember that” with a huge kiss to her cheek, Waverly sits back down to continue her homework. 

“One more thing baby girl, your ordering the pizza, and paying” Waverly rolls her eyes, she should have expected Wynonna couldn’t say something nice without having to try and ruin it.

*Youre so fucking precious when you smile* Waverly jumps at the sudden loudness of her phone. 

“gross, is that Champs ringtone” Wynonna gags out.

“Um no, that’s actually Nicole’s ringtone” Waverly shyly admits.

‘Hey pretty girl, can you put extra pepperoni on half the pizza? Meant to ask before I left 😉’ 

“You know that’s a pretty sexual song Waves, why is it Nicole’s ringtone” Wynonna asks.

Typing out a quick reply to Nicole, Waverly shrugs her shoulders and with a simple reply states “Nicole’s dimples are precious, it only made sense”

Wynonna stares at her sister. She’s absentmindedly smiling down at her phone as she texts back. Maybe she doesn’t know everything about her little sister.


	2. Where it’s all headed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punctuality. A dunk tank. Car raffle. Drunk Waverly.

True to her word, an hour later on the dot, Nicole comes strutting in with a duffle bag and a wide smirk on her face. Waverly and Wynonna are already in the living room, waiting for the pizza to arrive and scanning through Netflix for a movie. 

“Well, if anything you are quite punctual.” Wynonna laughs out. Waverly looks up from her phone as Nicole gets closer to the couch, crashing down right beside her on the love seat.  
“Gross, no no no nope, nu uh, go take a shower. You smell like sex and cigarettes” Waverly hissed out as Nicole scooted as close to her as she could. 

“You don’t know what sex smells like baby girl” Wynonna replied waving her hand towards Nicole. 

“Well I can imagine it smells like Nicole right now” Waverly pouted. Nicole scooted even closer, dancing two fingers up the blanket Waverly had around her. Waverly squirms under the blanket, wondering what those fingers were doing 30 minutes ago. She looks right into Nicole’s eyes, moves her face as close as she can get. She doesn’t notice Nicole’s breathing falter, or the instant surprise in her eyes. “Go take a fucking shower” Waverly whispers. 

A chill runs down Nicole’s spine, but she gets up anyway and heads to the bathroom. “I’ll only be a little bit, don’t start the movie without me” she calls back as she shuts the door. 

Wynonna sits the in black leather recliner, staring at Waverly whose back to looking at her phone. She wonders if Nicole and Waverly have always been this flirtatious and she’s just never noticed it. She wonders if Waverly even thinks she flirting, or if she’s just doing a back and forth with Nicole. As she takes another sip of the whiskey, the doorbell rings. Knowing it’s the pizza, she fakes sleep. Opening one eye, she sees Waverly get up and rolls her eyes at the obvious Wynonna. Paying for the pizza and coming back into the living room, she hears the shower turn off. 

“Nicole, hurry the hell up. The pizza is here” Waverly yells out as she drops two pizzas on the living room table. 

Dressed in her varsity softball sweatpants and hoodie, Nicole comes out of the bathroom and drops herself onto the loveseat. Picking up a pizza, she sees half with extra pepperoni. “Awww you really do love me” Nicole playfully says as she takes a bite. A little grease dribbles down her chin.  
“Of course i do silly” Waverly says and hands Nicole a napkin. She sits down on the loveseat and pulls her blanket back over her crossed legs. She lifts up part of her blanket, as if to ask Nicole if she wants any. Nicole grabs it and pulls it all the way over her, as it envelopes her, the blanket leaves Waverlys lap.

Rolling her eyes, Waverly reaches for her half of the blanket, taking half back she’s hit with a warm vanilla scent. Nicole always smells like vanilla, and this time it doesn’t even make sense. None of their showering essentials even have a vanilla scent. She wonders if she herself had a specific scent that’s just her. “Did you two decide on a movie or are we just going to look at the Netflix symbol all night” Nicole asks as she pops a piece of pepperoni into her mouth. 

“Well young one, we have a standstill. Waverly over there wants to watch Lake Placid *gags* and I, the smart and beautiful one, want to watch Sharknado. Looks like we need a tie breaker” Wynonna answers while scarfing down a piece of pizza. 

“Sharks or Alligators, sharks or alligators” Nicole ponders as she rubs her chin with her impossibly elegant long fingers. “Alligators win” she says throwing a wink Waverlys way. 

Waverly shrieks “YES” as she grabs the remote to play the movie. Waverly reaches over to tussle the still damp red hair on Nicole’s head,m. Groaning and moving away, Nicole puts her hoodie on her head and bunches it’s up “Waves come on, you’re going to get it all knotty” 

“Bet that’s not all you’d like her to get naughty” Wynonna chuckles to herself. Then thinks about it, wait that’s my baby sister. She shakes away her thoughts and side eyes Nicole. Nicole wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to Waverly, a hell of a lot better than Champ, that’s for sure. She’s known Nicole since she was 8, and Nicole 7. She chuckles to herself as she recalls a lanky red headed nerd, limbs to long for her to know what to do with. Eyes way to big for her face, dimples that popped when Wynonna and Waverly made their way over to her yard. Gus asked them to go and greet the neighbors, she said new people with a kid their age moved in a few doors down. They’ve been best friends ever since. All 3 of them. Nicole didn’t look at Waverly like she was Wynonnas pesky little sister, which Wynonna appreciated. Sure Nicole had a healthy sexual appetite now, and Waverly had a boyfriend. Maybe Wynonna was just imaging all the flirting and what seemed like sexual tension between the two, or maybe she was just now noticing it while they still hadn’t. Either way, Wynonna wanted to see how this played out. 

Of course Waverly fell asleep during the movie. She always falls asleep during the movie. Throwing her hands in the air to get Nicole’s attention, she whispers “This is why we never choose Waverlys movie, she ALWAYS falls asleep” Nicole looks over and finds Waverly slumped over, mouth slightly open, just the tiniest bit of drool. Laughing slightly, Nicole looks over to Wynonna, “She always complains we don’t pick her movie, at least now she can’t say I always pick yours. Besides I actually like this movie, so shush up so I can finish it” 

Huffing to herself, Wynonna gets up from the recliner to grab another bottle of whiskey. “Want any, or a beer or anything” she asks Nicole before she sits back down. “I’ll take a beer” Wynonna shuffles back to the fridge and grabs one and hands it to Nicole. She was spending the night anyway, might as well let her have a drink. Wynonna watched as Nicole gently nudged Waverly awake, Waverly slowly sat up and looked around the room, sad that once again she fell asleep during the movie. Waverly looks over to Wynonna and gives her, her best pout. Wynonna smiles at her, she could never hold a grudge against that pout and Waverly knew it. As the credits roll on the movie, Waverly stands up to head to the bathroom.

“So, how was the girl tonight” Wynonna asks as she wiggles her eyebrows. Nicole laughs “She’s always a quick one, no sweet talk, basically just head straight to the bedroom and do my business”  
“I mean, does she at least reciprocate or are you left to your own accord” Wynonna curiously asked.  
“Well, I’m slightly sexually frustrated, if that answers your question” Nicole groans as she throws her head to the back of the couch. “Why do it, or should I say her then”  
“Normally I can get myself off as I’m working my magic, but I couldn’t get my head in the game so to speak today” Nicole shrugs.  
Wynonna stares at Nicole, waiting for the rest of the story that never comes.  
Waverly walks back into the living room and into the kitchen, “anyone want anything” she calls out. “I’ll take another beer” Nicole answers.  
Walking in with her water and a beer for Nicole, she sits back down on the love seat. “Cuddles” Waverly sweetly asks, with a small pout. This was also a weekly occurence, falling asleep during the first movie and then wanting to lay her head on Nicole’s lap for the second movie. Laughing, Nicole stretches her legs down and pats her strong thighs. With a small shriek, Waverly settles with her head on Nicole’s lap, Nicole instantly adjusting herself to be comfortable.

Waverly is in her own head now. Ever since that thought of letting Nicole slip her tongue in her mouth, she’s been thinking non stop. Nicole and her were friends. Strictly friends. Right? Friends cuddle. They cuddle all the time. Hell, she lays her head in Chrissy’s lap when she’s tired from cheer practice all the time. However she doesn’t get butterflies when she cuddles with Chrissy, she doesn’t take deep breathes trying to capture the sweet vanilla scent she loves so much. She wonders what this means, has she always felt this way? She supports LGBTQ+ fully, if she was gay or bi, she would never be ashamed. She just doesn’t know where these feelings are coming from. Sure, she’s always noticed Nicole. Who couldn’t. She’s tall, pasty white, legs for days and abs you could just lick. WAIT WHAT. Once again she’s surprised by the thoughts that come so randomly. With her head in Nicole’s lap, she looks up, at those gorgeous plump pink lips. The dimples, while not at their fully at their glory, still you could see the indents. Nicole suddenly looked down at her and gave her a smile. Butterflies. That’s all she can say as a way to explain what’s happening in her stomach. Waverly smiles back, smile reaching her eyes making them crinkle into a moon shape. 

They let Wynonna pick the next movie. Waverly made it all of 15 minutes before she fell asleep. 

Nicole looks down at the petite brunette in her lap. She wonders if she’ll ever realize how much she loves her. Nicole loved her before she knew what love was, but once she knew, she understood why she always wanted to protect her from everything. At 7 years old, she knew she loved her as a friend, at 10 years old, she knew she loved her like Gus loved Curtis. She always wondered if that would fade, she was only 10, what exactly did she know of love at that age. She was just a stupid kid. It never left, it grew stronger every year. Waverly was straight though, so at 16 she tried to bury it deep down, by burying herself between other girls legs. While it was fun, those girls never made her heart skip a beat just by saying her name. They never made her heart flutter with a single touch. It was torture honestly, but she’d rather have Waverly in her life as a friend, than have nothing at all. Everyone thought she was a player, it was true to a point. She never outed anyone, if anything the girls bragged about being with Nicole. Some anyway, some were still closeted, or some were just looking to get off every now and again. Harmless fun. She always got pats on the back from the baseball players, Nicole thought it was funny. She’d quit it all though, for the girl whose head was laying in her lap. The girl who was dating Champ Hardy. Nicole involuntary rolled her eyes at the thought. It wasn’t jealousy per say, but come on, Champ was a complete idiot. All he had going for him was his looks. If you’re into that kind of guy. It really didn’t seem like Waverly even was, so why was she with him? 

Once again the movie credits rolled. Waverly was in a deep sleep, nudging her awake was never going to work. So Nicole did what she always did, she scooped the tiny girl in her arms and walked her to her bedroom. Putting her in bed, she made sure to put her bonus blanket on her as well. Walking out, she noticed Wynonna looking at her.  
“Why are you staring at me weirdo” Nicole questions. “Oh nothing, nothing at all” Wynonna says.

They both head into Wynonnas room, they’ve shared beds since forever. Getting herself situated under the covers, Nicole turns to face the wall. The same wall she sees at least once a week. It has a etching in it, from a few years ago. N+W BFFS. Gus had been so pissed when she first discovered it. Nicole reaches her fingers out and touches it. At the same time Wynonna reaches her hand out and rests in on Nicole’s shoulder. She feels a weight lift off her shoulders, it feels like 100lbs. She turns away from the wall to face Wynonna, searching in her deep ice blue eyes. What she’s searching for, she’s not quite sure. “Whenever you’re ready to talk, I’m always here” Wynonna quietly says. Nicole nods. Maybe she’s ready for someone to finally know that she’s in love with Waverly Earp. However she’s not quite sure the first person she wants to tell happens to be her insanely protective sister. Nicole turns back to the wall. 

Wynonna woke the next morning to a half empty bed, she looked out her window and saw Nicole’s SUV gone. It was unlike her to not stay for breakfast. Sending off a quick message to make sure she was okay, Wynonna headed downstairs to see Gus making pancakes and bacon with Waverly at her side. “Did either of you see Nicole this morning” Wynonna asks.  
Both women shook their heads no. Great help they are, Wynonna thought to herself.  
*ding* Wynonnas phone lit up.  
‘Hey, yeah I’m good. Sorry didn’t want to wake you, dad needed help at the dealership this morning. Wait until you see what I’ll be driving for the next week 🤯’

Wynonna smiles at her phone. “Lucky bitch” she muttered to herself. Wynonna always thought it was cool that since Nicole’s dad owned a dealership, that she got the pick of the lot, could drive any car she wanted as long as it wasn’t about to be sold.  
‘Meet at Shortys at 5’ she typed back. Shortys was a diner/arcade, basically one of the only fun things to do, unless you wanted to drive 2 hours to the city.  
*ding*  
‘That’ll work, see you then’

“Hey Waves, wanna go to Shortys at 5? Nicole’s over here bragging about the badass car she gets to drive for the next week”  
“Yeah, I need a ride anyway, Champ asked me out but he can’t pick me up for some reason”

Gus looks over at Waverly with disgust in her face. “Why can’t that boy pick you up”  
“He said he couldn’t waste the time coming all the way over here just to turn around and go back” Waverly shrugs.

Wynonna has to stop herself from opening her mouth, she couldn’t stand that pig headed idiot, but Waverly needed to realize it for herself. She’s starting to think Waverly needed to realize a lot of things by herself. 

At 4:55 Wynonna parks her beat up ole pickup truck in the parking lot of Shortys. Waverly hops out, wearing skin tight black jeans, and a blue and white crop top that shows off the abs she doesn’t even have to work for. Wynonna walks over to her and tries to put a large coat over her shoulders to hide all the skin she’s showing. Waverly brushes her off and readjusts her shirt, showing off the right amount of cleavage and midriff. 

They hear a vehicle approaching, tires squealing. Knowing it’s Nicole, they look around to find her. Both women’s jaws drop as they see a electric blue Lamborghini race through the parking lot. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me Haught” Wynonna yells out. Running to the parking spot Nicole picked, she races to the passenger side and hops in. Touching every bit of the interior, Wynonna shudders and exclaims “I just had a orgasm.”  
“Fucking gross Wy” Nicole grumbles. “It’s fucking sweet though isn’t it, I almost fainted when the old man said I could have it for the week” 

Waverly slowly struts over to the car, she leans into the drivers side window. Cleavage fully displayed, and once Nicole glances over, there’s nothing but boob in her face. She almost faints again. “Wow, this is sexy as hell” Waverly exclaimed. “Can you take me for a ride” she asks.

“Get bent Waves, don’t you have a date with Champ, besides if anyone’s getting first ride, it’s me” Wynonna says as she’s hopping up and down in the seat. 

At that moment, Doc Holliday strolls over to the car, “Darlin, I do believe we have reservations ourselves”  
“Shit, shit, shit. You’re right. Okay Nicole, seriously, I need a ride in this before you have to turn it in” Wynonna shouts as she’s being pulled away from the car by Doc.  
Waverly makes her way to the passenger seat and sits. “Mind waiting with me while I wait for Champ? He was supposed to be here already, guess he’s running late” Waverly says quietly.  
“Course not, I can show you all the cool features” Nicole says excitedly.

They don’t even realize 45 minutes have passed, between explaining all the features and just talking. Waverly finally texts Champ and asks where he is. She gets a text back saying he can’t make it. Stood up by her own boyfriend. Of course.

“Well, do you mind just taking me home? It’ll kill Wynonna to know I rode in this beast first”  
“No problem waves” Nicole can see Waverlys a bit sad, but also looks a little relieved. Such complex emotions running through that smart brain of hers, Nicole thinks to herself. 

Halfway to the house, Nicole pulls off into a gas station. “What are you doing” Waverly asks.  
“Do you want to drive?” Nicole asks.  
“I...I probably shouldn’t. I only just got my license, and this is a pretty expensive car” Waverly mutters.  
“Do you trust me”  
“Of course”  
“Well, I would never let anything bad happen to you, and I would never let anything bad happen to this car, so get your ass out and drive it” Nicole exclaims.  
Nicole can see the fire in Waverlys eyes as she jumps out and races to the drivers seat.  
“Holy shit, holy shit” Waverly is practically bouncing in the seat.  
Nicole stares adoringly at her, she thinks Waverlys beautiful when she’s excited. 

As expected, they make it back to Waverlys house in one piece. Only once or twice did Nicole have to grab the “oh shit” handle. She tries her best to not look like she was grateful for the car to be stopped. As she gets out of the car, Waverly bounds over and gives her a huge kiss on the cheek, dangerously close to the side of her mouth. Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand and they make their way to the house. Gus is out of the house like normal, she works in the city and has a long commute everyday.  
“Do you want a beer” Waverly asks as she opens the door and glides to the kitchen. “No better not, I should probably go home tonight” Nicole says as she rubs the back of her neck. 

“Oh come on, spend the night again. Wynonna will be out all night, and Gus doesn’t come in until late. I’ll be lonely” Waverly whines and looks up at Nicole through those gorgeous eyelashes.

Nicole knows she can never say no to her. So she doesn’t. Laughing, she slides by Waverly to grab her own beer. They settle in the living room, both on the love seat.  
*ding*  
‘Ready to get your rocks off tonight 😉’  
Nicole glances at her phone, she sees Waverly peek over and Waverly sinks down. “Atleast you didn’t take a sip yet, your services are needed” Waverly nervously chuckles.

Nicole stares at her phone, she’s never been one to turn down a nice roll in the sheets. “No, I’m good.” She turns to Waverly and sends a wink her way with those glorious dimples on display. “Are you sure, that has to be more fun than just hanging out with me” Waverly asks.  
“Nothing is more fun than hanging out with you” Nicole assures her. “Besides, I’ve been dying to watch that documentary you were talking about last week”  
“You remember that?” Waverly stutters out. Shes used to Chrissy and Steph and now Champ just ignoring her unless she’s talking about cheerleading.  
“I hang on your every word Waves” Nicole says in the middle of a long pull of her beer, a little dribbles out and Waverly reaches out and wipes it away with her thumb and index finger. She’s so warm she thinks to herself. And damnit she smells like vanilla again.  
“You’re too sweet to me” Waverly breathes out. Waverly catches herself staring into those huge honey brown eyes, she quickly looks away and claps her hands together “Alright! Documentary time!” 

Nicole thought for a moment she saw something pass through Waverlys eyes, it could have been brief, it could have been her imagination. Either way, she turns her attention to the TV. She wasn’t lying when she said she was excited about the documentary, normally she’s not into documentaries but the way Waverly got so excited and gushed on about it, genuinely made her want to watch it. 

Unlike movies, Waverly never falls asleep during documentaries. She stares wide eyed at the TV. Almost like a child seeing Santa at the mall for the first time. Nicole can’t help but steal glances at her. Her hazel eyes unmoving, she’s not even sure Waverly has blinked in the past 5 minutes. It was a documentary about global warming. As a severely emaciated polar bear pops up on the screen, only walking a few feet before it collapses, Nicole steals another glance at Waverly. She sees tears threatening to escape. She grabs Waverlys hand and pulls her until she’s cuddled up next to her. Waverly hides her face in Nicole’s shirt. She’s sure she’s crying because she feels her shirt get damp where her face is. Nicole runs her hand through her hair, and places a kiss on the top of her head. She whispers caring words, trying to think of anything that’ll help. It breaks her heart to see her this way. She wishes she could take away every ounce of pain. Eventually Waverly sits back up and looks into Nicole’s eyes. Nicole can see a few stray tears, she rubs them away with her thumb and smiles down at the girl. “Sorry, I know it’s stupid to cry” Waverly chokes out. Nicole pulls her into a crushing hug. “Hey, no. This is something you care about, and that polar bear was fucking sad. Never apologize for your feelings. To anyone. You understand me Waverly Earp?”  
Waverly chuckles “That’s easier said than done, when most people don’t care or want to hear about my feelings”  
“Then that’s their loss, you Waverly, are extraordinary. Anyone lucky enough to know you, should cherish you”  
“Yeah yeah, maybe one day I’ll find that” Waverly says.

They watch the rest of the documentary, Waverlys head in Nicole’s lap. Nicole feels a vibration on the couch as Waverlys phone lights up.  
‘Hey babe, want to come to a party tonight 👅🍆?’ 

Nicole sneaks a peek at the text, rolling her eyes at the subtly that is Champ Hardy. She sees Waverly texting back.  
‘You can’t just stand me up and then expect me to come to a party, and I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t sent me such lewd emojis champ!’  
That’s my girl, Nicole thinks to herself. Not a minute later she sneaks another peek to the incoming text.  
‘Sorry babe, I’m a little drunk, so I guess I’ll find someone else to get me off tonight. Your loss’

Nicole’s eyes go wide. She looks down at Waverly, expecting the worst. “Nicole, if you want to be nosy and read my texts, you just have to ask” she simply states.

“Okay you caught me, ummm what do you think about that text.” Nicole chokes out.  
“We’ve only been dating a week, honestly I’ve been trying to think of nice ways to break up with him. So this is perfect” Waverly says. Nothing in her voice says she’s upset, and Nicole was searching hard.  
“He’s always trying to touch me, his big meaty hands. He’s always sweaty, he smells like old burgers and always trying to stick his tongue in my mouth” 

 

‘Well, if you happen to find someone to get you off or not, we’re done Champ. I’m sooo happy you decided to get drunk and act your true self. It’s so much easier to break up with you this way. Have a great time’

 

Nicole chances a laugh, Waverly looks up and laughs with her. “I honestly don’t know what I was thinking, he’s a complete idiot. I just need to stay single and work on my studies” 

“You never know Waves, just don’t cut yourself off completely. Not everyone is a complete idiot that smells like old burgers” Nicole laughs out.  
Waverly reaches up and bops Nicole on the nose...”you smell like vanilla”  
Caught off guard, Nicole lifts her arms and tries to smell herself.  
Waverly bursts out laughing. 

 

On Monday morning Nicole pulls up to the house in her SUV and honks her horn. Waverly of course is always the first one out of the house. Nicole swears her heart stops beating, it wasn’t because Waverly was in her cheerleading outfit, or that she could see nearly every inch of her tanned toned legs. No, it was simply the happiness that radiated off the girl as she jogged to the car. Nicole was so busy staring, she didn’t notice Wynonna run and get into the passenger seat. Not until she felt a sharp punch to her rib cage anyway.

“What the hell was that for” Nicole whined out as she rubbed probably bruising ribs.  
Pointing to the backseat where Waverly was sitting, “You let the newly licensed little twerp back there drive the lambo before I EVEN got to take a ride in it.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes as she started heading for school. “Oh shut up, I have let you drive every single car I’ve ridden off the lot, you’ll get your turn. Patience is a virtue you know” Nicole looks in the rearview mirror and winks at Waverly. 

 

Parking in a vacant spot, the girls shuffle out of the car, Nicole reaching in the backseat to pick up her crisp blue and white letterman’s jacket. As she tugs it on, her softball captain varsity pin comes loose and tumbled to the ground. Before she can bend down to pick it up, Waverly already has it in hand. Repinning it next to her basketball captain pin. With a pat to the pins, Waverly takes off, headed to her classes. Nicole hears Champ calling after Waverly, to no avail. She sees him shrug his shoulders and turn his attention back to the 3 girls stationed at his truck. 2 of which happen to be regulars in Nicole’s phone. She shudders and hopes she’s never been asked to finish what he could never. 

After school the cheerleaders have practice outside on the field, and the basketball team has their practice in the gym. With the cheerleaders finishing up first, Waverly goes to the gym to sit and wait for Nicole, she finds Wynonna there on her phone.  
“How was class, nerd” Wynonna asks when Waverly got close enough to hear her.  
“Good, I may be getting bumped up to the senior advanced History, so that’ll be cool” Waverly states. Looking around the gym, she sees only Nicole is left, and of all things, she’s running suicides.  
“What did she do now” Waverly asks Wynonna  
“Pretty sure she literally stopped a play that was in motion, just to return a text”

Nicole looks over and tries to give a smile, but even her face muscles hurt, she’s not even sure thats possible from just running suicides. With a final yell of profanity from her coach, Nicole is allowed to leave. Walking over to the bleachers she strips off her shirt, leaving her in only a sports bra and her basketball shorts. Waverly gives an audible gasp. “What’s with you” Nicole asks out of breath.  
“What, oh, Yeah. No, nothing. Just realized I broke a nail. Stupid Chrissy and Steph when they were tossing me in the air. Must’ve caught it on their uniform. Yeah, that’s all” Waverly rambled on as she collected her bags and started walking down the bleachers.

Waverly chanced a look back as she descended the bleachers, and nearly trips down when she sees Nicole playfully flexing for Wynonna as she takes pictures. Waverly knew Nicole was in good shape, but she didn’t realize Nicole’s abs could give hers a run for their money. She didn’t realize Nicole’s arms, while soft, looked ripped as well. Waverly sees there’s a lot of things she’s just starting to realize. She heads out the door and waits for them while leaning against Nicole’s SUV. 

 

Unlocking the doors, Nicole throws her bags in the back. She bends over and grabs Waverlys and Wynonnas bags and tosses them in too. Halfway thru the drive home Wynonna has her head stuck out the open window. “Could you have at least showered before you left Nicole, Jesus you stink” Nicole smiles, “I’ve been told I smell like vanilla”  
Wynonna bursts into laughter, “Well Haught, whoever said that must be head over heels in love with you, I’ve been around you for 10 years and I’ve not once thought you smelled like vanilla, ESPECIALLY right now”  
Waverly took a deep breath, she thought Nicole smelled especially like vanilla right now. 

They’re a month into the school year now, with practice everyday and games on Friday afternoons, the movie and pizza nights on Friday’s seems more like pizza and pass out nights. Coming back from the kitchen with a beer, Nicole slinks into the love seat next to Waverly. “You guys know about the annual family day at the dealership, well dad wants to know if you guys want to help out. Run a booth, grill hot dogs, or go in the dunk tank”  
Wynonna is the first to speak up, “oh wow, that sounds horrible, no thanks”  
“Come on, everyone who volunteers gets 5 tickets in the car raffle off” Nicole says.  
Intrigued now, Wynonna asks “what kind of car”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s a red, 4 door Jeep Wrangler”  
Waverly screams. Nicole almost drops her beer. “THATS MY DREAM CAR”  
“I thought your dream car was a pink convertible with glitter on the hood” Nicole questions her. Waverly flicks her in the forehead. “Oh come on, I was like 12 and how do you even remember that. No, I’ve been doing my research. 4 door, Jeep Wrangler. Red is perfect. I am totally in.”  
“Sure, why not” Wynonna adds in.  
“Awesome, it’s next Saturday, you’ll have to be at the dealership at 7 AM. The raffle is at noon, but we have to stay until 3”  
“I’m so excited, how much are the raffle tickets, maybe I can buy one for good luck” Waverly asked.  
Nicole grimaced, she knew Waverly wouldn’t be able to afford a ticket, “uh, they’re like 100 bucks each I think”  
Disappointment flooded thru hazel eyes, momentarily, but no matter how fast it left, it still broke Nicole’s heart a little. “Oh, no matter, 5 tickets seems perfect” Waverly says through a smile. 

The following weekend, Nicole picks up what one can only call a zombie as Wynonna can only grunt out answers and Nicole’s pretty sure she hasn’t opened her eyes since she got in the car. Waverly in the other hand is all smiles and bubbling over with excitement. Pulling into the dealership, it kind of resembles a small carnival. There’s food trucks, a couple rides, a dunking booth and a stage set up for live music. Driving into her designated spot, Nicole points out the window to the Jeep raffle. Up on a stage, is the red wrangler. Waverly screams. Wynonna hits her head on the window. “What the hell baby girl” she mutters as she looks in the backseat. Nicole laughs and points out the Jeep again.  
Hopping out of the SUV, Nicole guides them through to the raffle center.  
“Hey dad, here are my two volunteers” Nicole grins.  
“Kiddo! And on time, I’m impressed. Did you have to drag Wynonna out of the bed” Cole Haught winks.  
“Yeah, ha so funny” Wynonna grumbles.  
“Well head over and write up your designated tickets” Cole points out where the volunteer tickets were.  
Walking over to the raffle booth, Waverly and Wynonna both get to their designated tickets and write out their names. Wynonna carelessly tosses them in the giant bowl, as Waverly kisses each one. Nicole sneaks off and buys two extra tickets, she puts both in her back pocket.  
All 3 girls head over to the volunteer trailer to see what their duties include. Wynonna will start the morning grilling hot dogs, while Waverly gets to make the cotton candy. They’ll both have dunking duty and then trash pick up. 

Nicole sends Wynonna on her way, and starts to walk Waverly to the cotton candy booth. Nicole grabs Waverlys hand to make a quick detour to the Jeep. Opening the drivers door, she lets Waverly in and runs to the passenger side.  
“Are we allowed to be in here” Waverly whispers.  
Nicole laughs and holds up the keys, “if they didn’t want me in here, they shouldn’t have given these to me”  
Waverly looks around the car astonished. Eyes wide and mouth agape. “It’s so beautiful”  
“Hey, I know your birthday isn’t for a week, but I got you this for luck” Nicole hands over one of the tickets she bought.  
“Nicole, this is way to much” Waverly says trying to hand it back.  
“Tough shit, it already has your name on it” Nicole breaks out her award winning smile, dimples on full display.  
“All it needs is a kiss and we can go drop it off into the bowl, you know I’m the one who gets to pull the winning ticket right” Nicole asks.  
“Maybe I should be kissing your hand then” Waverly laughs. She grabs Nicole’s hand and places a soft kiss to her middle knuckle. “For luck”

The air in the Jeep is heavy, Nicole honestly thinks if she had a knife she could cut it. She thinks Waverly wants to say something. “Nicole...” Waverly whispers.  
A loud slap to the windshield breaks them out of the spell they were in.  
“Nicole, your dad wants to know why you’re not on the floor with those gorgeous dimples trying to help him sell cars” Wynonna smirks. She watched them from afar, but she could only take so much awkward staring before she had to break them up. Pulling Waverly from the Jeep, Wynonna walks her to the big bowl as Waverly kisses her new ticket and places it in the bowl. “Early birthday present” Waverly explains as she walks with Wynonna to their designated booths.  
Wynonna raises her hands. “I didn’t ask” Waverly looks up at Wynonna, worry starts to set in. “Are you mad?”  
Wynonna starts to laugh “baby girl, why would I be mad, Nicole got me 200 dollar leather jacket for my birthday, seems like you got screwed”  
Waverly rolls her eyes and makes her way over to the cotton candy station. 

A few hours later, Waverly is relieved from cotton candy duty, she checks her itinerary and notices she doesn’t have her next duty for half an hour. She’s supposed to relieve whoever is in the dunking booth at 10:30. She notices the dealership is crowded, the live music is actually good, so she makes her way over and notices plenty of people dancing and having a good time. 15 minutes until dunk duty, Waverly makes her way over to see what kind of crowd she should be expecting. *PLOP* Waverly turns in time to see Nicole being dunked in the water, for what definitely doesn’t look like the first time.  
“God Dad, could you have at least made the water bearable” she hears Nicole shouts over the crowd.  
Cole laughs and waits until Nicole is sitting on the board again, and he walks over and hits the bulleyes. Nicole goes under again. “Waverly dear, come. Give it a shot” Waverly smiles as she makes her way to the front of the line. Cole hands her a ball and Nicole has swept her hair out of her face in time to see Waverly smiling at her.  
“Ohhhh don’t you even think about it Waves” Nicole says teeth chattering. Hopping back on the board, Nicole raises her finger, asking for Waverly to wait a second. Waverly sees Nicole talking to the owner of the dunking booth, and the man nods and heads to the back of the booth.  
“Can I dunk you now” Waverly asks as she tosses the ball between her hands.  
“I guess you can try, but we both know you’ll miss by a mile” Nicole shouts.  
Waverly pouts, because it’s probably true. That doesn’t mean she’s not going to try her hardest. Sizing up the bullseye, she tears back and let’s the ball fly. It misses, not by a mile, but it still misses.  
“I told you so” Nicole gloats.  
Cole grabs another ball and walks over to Waverly. Instructing her where her arm and wrist should be when she lets go of the ball, Waverly nods and try’s again.  
“Oh come on Waves, I don’t want you to be mad at me because you can’t dunk me”  
“Shush that mouth and let me concentrate” Waverly shouts back. She lets the ball loose and hits the bullseye square on. Nicole goes crashing into the water with a yelp.  
Waverly throws her hands in victory, and races over to the cage. “I got you” she whispers.  
Nicole sweeps her hair out of her face and beckons Waverly closer, “You do realize I’m the pitcher for our state champion winning softball team right” Nicole whispers back. “Payback...is a bitch”

Waverly is dumbfounded, honestly she forgot she was going to be in the dunk tank. Groaning she makes her way to the changing tent. She takes off her jeans and tank top. Leaving her in a yellow bikini top and yellow hip huggers. Nicole is already dried off and back in her clothes by the time Waverly struts out. As Waverly climbs the ladder to get into the booth, the hoots and hollering begin. Nicole rolls her eyes and looks back at Waverly, she can see her smiling nervously. 

A line starts to dunk Waverly, so far no one has been able to hit the bullseye. Waverly is grateful for that. If Nicole was freezing in the water, she knows she’ll be frozen. Waverly looks up and her eyes go wide. She looks over to Nicole, and Nicole sees it to.

Champ Hardy steps up and shoves $5 in Nicole’s hand, forcefully grabbing the ball from the other. “Well now Waverly, it’s about time you let me get you wet...in more ways than one” he chuckles and receives high fives from his football buddies. As he steps up to the line, he crumbles to the ground. “Son of a bitch” he cries out.

Wynonna heard him, as she was making her way to her next station. She kicked her leg back and let it fly between his legs. She laughs as he rolls back and forth on the ground, writhing in pain. She high fives Nicole as she stops in front of Champ. “I really should have been on the soccer team” Wynonna smirks.

After having Champ and his buddies escorted out, Nicole goes back to her dunk duties. Seeing as Waverly still hasn’t even touched the water, she grabs a ball and stands at the line. “Okay Waves, get ready”  
Waverly looks up and pleads with Nicole “Wouldn’t it be so awesome if I was the only one who didn’t get dunked today”  
“No, not really” Nicole replies. Tossing the ball up in the air. She fakes a throw and Waverly screams out.  
“Seriously Nicole, don’t you love me”  
Nicole looks at the ground and whispers “well duh” she throws the ball and the board disappears from under Waverly.  
Spitting water out of her mouth, Waverly emerges. Her first thought was how warm the water was, and her second thought was she was going to pinch Nicole as soon as she could. “Nicole get your hiney over here”

Nicole walks quickly to the tank, worried written all over her face. “Did the water not have enough time to get heated up”  
“Wait, what” Waverly asks.  
“I asked the owner of the booth to heat the water a bit, I know how cold it was for me and I’m a walking furnace”  
“No, I mean..yeah it’s warm. I honestly thought you were just overreacting. I didn’t realize the water could get heated up” Waverly rambled on.  
Nicole perks up “Yeah dad forgot to ask that the water be warm. I’m glad it heated up in time for you. Come on, your times up anyway”

Nicole grabs a towel and wraps Waverly up as soon as she gets down the ladder. Nicole waits for her outside the changing room. They still have half an hour before the raffle. As soon as Waverly exits the room, she walks up to Nicole and pinches her in the ribs.  
“What the hell was that for” Nicole hisses, hand immediately going to rub at stinging mark.  
“Thats for dunking me, and this...” Waverly says as she reaches up and kisses Nicole on the cheek, “is for making sure the water was warm”  
Nicole’s hand goes to her recently kissed cheek, abandoning the stinging skin of her rib. Waverly grabs her other hand and makes a beeline for the live music. They stop just before the unofficial dance floor.  
“This is a pretty good band” Waverly says as she scans the crowd of dancers. Eyes settling on Wynonna and Doc, slow dancing. She sees Wynonna throw her head back in laughter, and for a second she envious. She wishes she could be slow dancing with someone who could make her laugh like that.  
“Baby girl!! Nicole!! Get your asses out here and dance!” Wynonna shouts.  
“She’s so bossy” Nicole laughs out. Realizing Waverly still has a light hold on her hand, she stuff it into her back pocket, she can still feel the extra ticket.  
“Well do you want to” Waverly asks. “I mean, we don’t have to, if you don’t want to. You probably don’t want to. With me at least. You should go and see if you can find a pretty girl to dance with. I’ll just be over here” Waverly rambled on while looking at the ground.  
With a shake of her head, and a slow grin spreading across her face, Nicole takes one of Waverlys hands and leads her into the crowd of people, next to Wynonna and Doc. Placing one hand on Waverlys lower back, and keeping the other hand in hers, they step in tune to the music. Well as in tune to the music as someone can be with no rhythm anyway.  
“If anyone should be finding someone else to dance with Waves, it’s you. My clown feet will be stepping all over your tiny little feet” Waverly threw her head back and laughed. “You know all you have to do is ask and I’d be willing to teach you” Waverly says.  
“I don’t think it’s entirely possible, but I’ll give it a try one day” Nicole grinned with her dimples slowly popping up. Nicole did have one smooth move to her, she twirled Waverly right into Docs arms, as she grabbed Wynonnas hand and pulled her into the dance. “There we go, now Waverly will atleast get one dance in without someone bruising her feet.” Nicole muttered.  
“Great, so I have to deal with your Haught mess of a dancer” Wynonna laughed. Nicole just shrugs and pulls Wynonna into a hug. “I have to go get ready for the raffle, see you out there”

Nicole makes her way to the raffle stage, she grabs the keys off the table and stands by her father. Cole is tapping the microphone trying to make sure it works. 

“ATTENTION EVERYONE, IF YOU HAVE PURCHASED A RAFFLE TICKET, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE. WE WILL BE BEGINNING IN FIVE MINUTES” Cole puts the microphone down and waves Nicole over to the bowl. Nicole dips her hand in the very full bowl. Looking out into the crowd that’s starting to fill up, she sees Waverly with her hands clasped together as if in prayer. Wynonna stands next to her, rolling her eyes. 

Cole grabs the microphone again, Nicole slips into her back pocket.  
“ALRIGHT FOLKS HERE WE GO”

With a ticket in her hand, Nicole dips her hand into the bowl, moving the tickets around. She pulls the ticket up, with a huge smile she looks down and grabs the mic “WAVERLY EARP” 

Nicole looks over just in time to see Waverly faint. Literally. The girl just topples right over. Wynonna barely has time to make sure Waverlys face doesn’t hit the ground. The rest of her body though, crumpled like a piece of paper. Nicole jumps off the stage and runs to Waverlys side. “Oh that’s going to hurt” Wynonna giggles.  
Nicole rolls her eyes and calls over the medic on stand by. Waverly opens her eyes and smiles “I had a dream I won the car” Nicole holds her head, looking down and smirks at the girl. 

Once Waverly was cleared by the medic, she wouldn’t stop screaming. Nicole was pretty sure she broke Waverly Earp. Once Nicole got Waverly into the Jeep, she stopped screaming. Instead she cried..and cried, and then cried some more. Suddenly she reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed Nicole’s thigh. “I won the car, oh my god, I WON THE CAR NICOLE”  
Nicole looks down at her thigh, that Waverlys hand is gripped rather tightly on, its actually starting to hurt. She looks back up at Waverly and nods her head “I know, I’m the one who called your name” Nicole says with a smile. Nicole grabs the hand gripping to her thigh “come on, we have to get all the boring paperwork done for the car”

After calling Gus down to the dealership to help sign all the paperwork, by 3 in the afternoon Waverly was the proud owner of a red Jeep. After helping clean up, which was the last of the volunteer duties, the girls and Doc decided to meet up at Nicole’s house. They used to live in the same neighborhood when they were kids, but when Coles dealership took off, Cole bought a plot of land and designed his own house a few miles out of the old neighborhood. Waverly always thought it looked like a mansion. It was almost as big as one. Everyone corralled down in the entertainment room. It held a huge black leather sectional, pointed towards a movie projector, off to the side through a side door held a pool table and a couple arcade games. Nicole fell face first into the couch. Being up since 5 AM has left her exhausted. Wynonna and Doc head into the game room and bet on a game of pool. Waverly sits on the couch, closest to Nicole’s head. Waverly lifts Nicole’s head and puts it in her lap. Stroking absentmindedly through her wavy red hair, Waverly scrolls through her phone. Nicole doesn’t mean to, but she falls asleep. 

Nicole wakes slowly, unsure of the time, but she hears a soft whisper as Waverly strokes through her hair “id do anything for you Nicole Haught”  
Nicole shifts her head up and lazily smiles, “Id do a lot of things to you Waverly Earp” before the words even leave her lips Nicole shoots up, banging her head into Waverlys. They both hiss out in pain. Embarrassed but playing it off, Nicole asks “What time is it, where’s Wynonna and Doc?”

Waverly is a little curious as what Nicole meant, but won’t bring it up. “They left about an hour ago, Wynonna got invited to a party, told me to tell you about it when you woke up. It’s like 7:30 now. Did you know your ears twitch when you sleep” 

“Nope, never been told that. That’s weird. Is that weird.” What Nicole really means is it weird what she said to Waverly. 

“I think it’s adorable” Waverly says as she flicks an ear.  
“Where’s the party at? Did you want to go” Nicole grumbles reaching for the ear that burns now.  
“Shae Pressmans house, that’s the one thats way out in the backwoods right? Wynonna said something about a bonfire. If you’re not to tired, I’d love to go” Waverly admits.

Shae. She’s a regular in Nicole’s phone. She’s out and proud at school, but she doesn’t have time for relationships. She’s determined to be a doctor. Shae and Nicole only have one thing in common, and that’s how good they are at getting each other off. They don’t really speak at school, other than the occasional hi. They’re in different classes and hang with different friends. Still, Nicole feels like this is a bad idea. Looking into Waverlys eyes though, she can tell she really wants to go. 

“Alright, I need to change though. There’s no way I smell like vanilla right now” Nicole shoots Waverly a wink. 

You’re wrong, Waverly thinks to herself. You smell exactly like vanilla right now. 

Nicole is starting to think the only reason Waverly wanted to go to the party, was so she could drive her new Jeep. What was supposed to be a 20 minute drive has ended up being close to an hour with all the ‘wrong turns’ and ‘short cuts’ Waverly has found. Not that she minded, she’d go to the ends of the earth if that meant spending time with Waverly. 

Pulling into a over crowded driveway, Waverly starts to get a little nervous. She’s never really been to a party before. Yeah, sure Wynonna threw one or two back home but it was never this large. Pulling her hair to one side, she looks over at Nicole. She wonders what she meant earlier. She wonders why she always smells like vanilla. Vanilla was her favorite smell. Was it the universe trying to tell her something, or was it all in her imagination. “I know this is going to sound lame, but can i cling to you tonight? I don’t think I know many people here” 

Nicole tilts her head “of course sweets, you can cling to me anytime” and with a wink she opens her door and swings over to the drivers side door. Opening it for her, Nicole grabs Waverlys hand and interlaces their fingers. Making their way to the backyard, Nicole can already hear Wynonnas loud mouth. Nicole looks over at Waverly, her eyes focused on the ground. Nicole squeezes her hand and Waverly looks up. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, I won’t leave your side all night. Promise” 

Waverly perks up then, her hazel eyes brighten and she lifts her head a little higher. Waverly has a sinking thought then “No, I’m sorry. That was stupid of me to ask earlier, I don’t need you to baby sit me. What if you meet a nice girl and you’re stuck not being able to leave my side all night” Waverly says with her head slumped forward. 

“Waves, I think we both know if I wanted to get laid, I could open my phone at any given time and have the option” Nicole states with a bad taste leaving her mouth. While true, it’s not something she wanted to be ‘bragging’ about to the one girl she wanted more than anything. “Besides, I want to spend time with you, I have the most fun with you and Wynonna” using her best advantage, Nicole smiles, popping the dimples out. 

“Okay okay Casanova. No need to brag. Not everyone can be as smooth as you Haught Pants” Waverly laughs. 

Nicole grimaces, she didn’t mean to brag. She doesn’t want to brag. She just wants Waverly. She tugs Waverlys hand hard, pulling her into a hug. She wonders if she smells like vanilla right now. Resting her chin atop Waverlys head, she sighs and lets Waverly loose. Except Waverlys arms are snaked around Nicole’s middle section tight. “Whatcha doing Waves” 

“Vanilla dipped donuts” Waverly muffled into Nicole’s shoulder. “You smell like Vanilla Dipped Donuts, my favorite” Waverly tilts her head up and smiles. Her eyes a lit up, smile going wide enough to make her beautiful hazel eyes into moons.

Nicole looks down, “Oh yeah, do I taste good enough to eat” as realization starts to sink in as to what that implies, Nicole starts to stutter. “W...wai...wait. I didn’t mean it like th that. God no. It just came out. Right out.” 

“I take it back, you’re really not that smooth” Waverly says as she drags Nicole over to the area set up for drinks. Wynonna jogs over.

“How’d you get the little hermit crab out Nicole” Wynonna asks  
“She actually wanted to come, who am I to stop her” Nicole shrugged.  
“Well one of you...isn’t drinking. Need a designated driver. So, bicker amongst yourselves children” Wynonna sing songs as she finds herself back in Docs arms.

Nicole turns back around to check with Waverly about who should be driving tonight. Waverly looks up at her with a shot in each hand, both empty now. “Don’t worry, I’ll drive” Nicole mumbles. Waverly throws back another shot as Nicole rummages through a cooler looking for a water.  
“Grab me a beer, would ya babe”  
Nicole knows that voice. “Any in particular Shae”  
“Any, it doesn’t matter. So, what do I owe the pleasure” Shae asks as she runs her hands up Nicole’s back.  
Nicole straightens up quickly, thrusting a beer at Shae. Nicole wraps her arm around Waverlys shoulder. “This pretty little thing wanted to come out tonight, I’ve never been one to say no to a beautiful girl before” Nicole looks down at Waverly and winks. She’s not sure if it’s the shots, or her compliments but she swears she sees Waverly blush.  
“What, the notorious Nicole Haught has a girlfriend?” Shae scoffs  
Waverly looks up at Nicole, almost expectantly  
Nicole just shakes her head “no, I mean we’re not dating. She’s just. She’s Waverly.” Nicole’s words are coming out in a jumbled manner and she’s not sure how to put them back in her throat but if she could, she would. She doesn’t notice Waverly look down disappointedly. Shae notices. Shae always notices everything. “Well when you get bored of Just Waverly, you know where to find me” 

Waverlys not even sure why she’s disappointed. She knows she’s not Nicole’s girlfriend. Ever since she had the thought of Nicole sticking her tongue in her mouth, anytime Nicole touches her, it’s like a fire ignites where her touch ends. Nicole’s dimples have always been precious, but now, she thinks they’re addictively sexy. While her feet may still be a little bruised, dancing with Nicole made her heart flutter. Combing through her hair with her head in her lap, made Waverly want to lean down and kiss her plump pink lips. She never felt any of this with Champ. Mostly she just wanted Champ to go away. She never felt any of this for Nicole before either. Why now. Maybe her heart always did a little flutter when she heard Nicole’s name. Those dimples have been making butterflies in her stomach for 8 years, maybe. That was just childhood friendship though, right? Loving your best friend. Everyone loves their best friend. Everyone wants to be pushed against a wall, hips being gripped tight, mouths and tongues crashing against each other, with their best friend right? Nope. Don’t think so. Wow is this the alcohol or have I been madly in love with Nicole Haught since before I knew what love was. 

“WAVES” a muffled sound breaks Waverlys attention. With glossy eyes she looks for the thought intruder. She sees dimples. “What are you thinking about pretty girl? I’ve been trying to get your attention for a good minute now” Nicole laughs out. 

That pretty laugh, making those sexy dimples. Waverly lunges out to kiss that stupid pretty mouth. She kisses air. Eyes open and she’s staring at a horrified Nicole. 

She tries to run. She’s embarrassed. She’s burning from the inside out. As she turns to bolt, a gentle yet firm hand grasps her wrist. It burns. Not in a terrible way though. “Waverly...” Nicole whispers. She feels a tug, and goes with it. “Sorry, I just thought. Well I guess I thought you maybe liked me. And I think I like you and I just wanted to kiss you and I’m wrong and now I’ve ruined everything. God. I’m sorry.” She’s not even sure Nicole can hear her, she’s saying everything into her shoulder.

“Waves, wait a second. What are you talking about. You tried to kiss me? I thought you were going to puke” Nicole says.

“Oh my god. Please. Just take me out back and shoot me now.” Waverly stammers.

“Come on, lets go sit down. I think you’re a little drunk”

Unsure of what actually has happened, Nicole takes Waverly over by the bonfire and sits her on a bench. She lets the smaller girl rest her head on her shoulder as they listen to the crackle of the fire. There’s no way Waverly just tried to kiss her. She’s just drunk and confused about what was happening. Was that a kiss face, well it wasn’t a kiss face Nicole has ever seen before. Granted Waverlys only ever kissed Champ before. Champ. Nicole rolls her eyes at the thought of him. Maybe she’ll get better answers in the morning. She’ll take Waverly and Wynonna home soon. 

Waverly looks up at Nicole’s face, just in time to see her rolls her eyes. Waverly smiles. Those big beautiful brown eyes look amazing with the fire mirrored in them. Glancing down a bit, she sees Nicole’s long elegant throat. With low confidence she sneaks a kiss to her throat. Unsure but she thinks she hears Nicole stifle a groan. Great, now she’s mad at me. Or maybe...could it have been a moan?

“Okay drunky. Lets get on the road” Nicole grabs Waverly by the waist and walks her to her car. “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to grab Wynonna, and we can all crash at my house”  
Waverly just smiles up at her.

What the hell is going on. First Waverly says she tried to kiss me and she maybe likes me, and then she kisses my throat. This night just keeps getting more confusing. Never in her life has she wanted a night to end and a morning to begin so she can get clear headed answers from somebody. “WYNONNA LETS GO” Nicole yells out. 

After getting Wynonna belted in the backseat, Nicole checks to make sure Waverly belted herself in. Of course she did. She’s the smart one. Passed out, but smart. Arriving home, Nicole takes Wynonna in her arms and dumps her on the couch in her room. Racing back to the car, Nicole scoops Waverly in her arms and deposits Waverly in her bed. As she turns to leave, Waverly startles awake and reaches for Nicole’s hand. “Are you mad at me” she asks. 

Nicole lets out a soft chuckle. “Now why would I be mad at you?”

“Where are you sleeping” Waverly asks, disregarding Nicole’s question. 

“Downstairs in the entertainment room. I’m not tired yet. The couch is comfy enough to fall asleep on when I get tired” Nicole says.

“Goodnight” Waverly yawns out and falls back asleep. 

Nicole makes her way downstairs, grabs a pillow and a blanket, turning on the projector. She settles in to watch whatever mindless tv show is on, as she starts to feel her eyes droop shut, she heard tiny feet enter the room.  
“Wynonna is snoring” Waverly yawns. Waverly lays on the opposite side of Nicole, stealing some of her blanket. Nicole gets up and grabs a pillow and a couple more blankets for the tiny blanket thief. Nicole tucks Waverly in. She’s already passed back out. “I do love you pretty girl” Nicole whispers as she lays another blanket on her.  
As Nicole feels herself fade away, she thinks she hears a soft whisper “Good, I think I’m in love with you, Nicole Haught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long. Hope you guys like it.


	3. Where it all gets started

Nicole wakes up the next morning on the couch alone. Thinking maybe Waverly got up at some point and made her way back to her bedroom, she’s curious to find it empty. Sending off a quick text to make sure everything was okay, Nicole goes and takes a shower. As she lets the hot water fall on her body, Nicole tries to take stock of exactly what happened last night. Maybe Waverly was just really excited about the Jeep, and she got drunk and maybe tried to kiss her...or puke. Nicole still isn’t convinced that was a kiss face, it honestly looked more like she was going to puke. And above all that, she wouldn’t want their first kiss, if there ever were to be a first kiss, to be when Waverly was drunk. Shaking the thought from her head, as well as her shampoo, Nicole remembers what Waverly said right before she fell asleep. “I think I’m in love with you” did she hear that right, or did Waverly say her usual “I love you” before bed. Stepping out of the shower, she uses her towel to wipe the fog from her mirror. She looks at her reflection “I’m going insane, that has to be the answer” she says to herself as she shakes her head. Back in her bedroom Nicole puts on boxers and a black sports bra, gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Not like she has anyone to impress today. Finally she hears her phone go off and checks her texts, slightly disappointed Waverly hasn’t texted and instead it’s Wynonna.

‘Yeah we’re fine, the nerd woke up me bright and early complaining about all the homework she had to do’ 

‘It’s fine, I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay...’ Nicole texted back.

Tapping on Waverlys contact info Nicole fires off another text. 

‘Hey pretty girl, Wy said you had a bunch of homework to get done, but can I come and see you for a bit 🙂’ 

Nicole stares as the three dots appeared and disappeared on 4 separate occasions before she caved and called her. Straight to voicemail.

‘I’m nursing a slight hangover and I have way to much to do Nicole, I don’t have time. I’m sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow at school though okay’ 

What kind of bullshit is this, Nicole thinks to herself. Was last night a dream and she was the one who was drunk. Did she make everything up in her own damn head. She did nothing wrong. 

‘Fine waves, whatever you want’ 

Nicole barely saw Waverly over the course of the next school week. With Waverlys new Jeep, Nicole didn’t need to pick them up. With total opposite school schedules, the only time she got a passing glance at Waverly was when Waverly ran to her Jeep after cheer practice. Anytime Nicole drove over to the house, Wynonna said she was out with Chrissy. Which had to be true because her stupid red Jeep was gone. Wynonna had said Waverly didn’t seem to be upset, never said anything to her about Nicole. “Nic, you know I love you, but if Waverly had been home every night crying about something you did, I would have already decked you” Wynonnas exact words. There wasn’t even a basketball game Friday so she could for sure see her. 

Friday morning Cole corners Nicole in the kitchen.  
“Nics, did you happen to see the 1960 C1 Corvette we drove into the lot yesterday” 

“Dad, that’s kind of a stupid question.” Nicole says with a frown. She feels like all she does is frown now. She doesn’t even remember the last time she saw her own dimples.  
“Cheer up kid, I brought it home for you last night. All yours for the week. One condition.”

Nicole perks up at this new information. She did see them drive it on the lot yesterday. Who could miss it. It was beautiful, and it sounded beautiful. Whoever previously owned it took amazing care of it. Moving towards the fridge to grab her lunch, Nicole turns towards her father. “What’s the condition” she asks suspiciously.  
“It’s nothing bad, really. I mean honestly I think we’ll have a great time. Your mother and I are having a business dinner with the Malcolms. David and Lisa are bringing their daughter Shelley with them. In order to make sure she doesn’t get bored, come with please.” Cole asks.

“Dad you know I have pizza and movie night tonight” Nicole rolls her eyes.  
“We will make it back in time, just take off from school around 2 and meet us in the city. We’ll be home by 9.”  
“Fine, but if it’s taking any longer, I reserve the right to leave dinner and come back home. Deal?” Nicole questions. Cole nods his head and tosses Nicole the keys to the corvette.

‘Don’t drive with Waverly to school, I’ve got a new ride’ Nicole shoots off a quick text to Wynonna.

Pulling up Facebook Nicole wants to see exactly who she’ll be entertaining tonight. After a quick search she comes across a photo. “Christ” she mumbles as she ducks her head to get into the car. Nicole grins down at her phone. Shelley won’t be awful to look at all night. Sure she’s not the ‘take home to mother type’ atleast judging by the photo. She’s definitely the ‘take home for the night’ type. Tall, middle back platinum blonde hair, great body, and boobs. That’s a lot of boob hanging out of a tiny bikini. Nicole exits out of the app and knows her face and chest are flushed. It’s not that she needs to get laid, not like she hasn’t had the chances. Just last night she got three separate offers, but this whole week has been off for her. Once she talks with Waverly, everything will be cleared up. She can either go back to burying her head between bountiful legs, or unbury the love for Waverly she’s been scooping dirt on for the last decade. Pulling into the driveway, Nicole sprints to the door. “Wynonna, are you ready to see beauty in its clearest form” Nicole shouts through the house. Wynonna bounds down the stairs and into the living room. “Yup, let me just grab a mirror so it’s possible”

Nicole rolls her eyes and pinches her arm. “Oh, I might be late for pizza and movie night, I’ll pick up the pizza though. Dads having a business meeting and needs me come with to entertain their daughter”  
“Oh okay, no problem. What’s she look like. Think you’ll get a new number tonight?”

Nicole looks up, she hadn’t even thought of that possibility. It wouldn’t be to awful, she did have awfully big boobs. “Well, she’s a blonde. Kinda looks like a bimbo, have to see about that. She’s got big ole...” Nicole gestures with her hands.

“Okay, come on Romeo, I’m ready to see this car” Wynonna laughs out. 

Pulling into the school parking lot, Wynonna turns to Nicole “whatever is going on with you and waverly, don’t forget it’s her birthday tomorrow.”

“Wynonna, I know. I’m the one who rented out the whole drive in theatre. Everything is still on. I’ll try and talk to her tonight.” Nicole shrugs. Except in her mind she’s not shrugging. She’s screaming out to the abyss. 

“There better be popcorn and candy or else everything will be for not” Wy says as she exits the car.  
“Greedy little shit” Nicole replies back, with a punch to the shoulder.

 

“Exactly what is sooooo important, we have to start pizza and movie night late” Waverly asks as she hops out of her Jeep after school.  
Wynonna follows her into the house and collapses on the love seat. She looks up at her baby sister. Brows furrowed, arms crossed. “Oh, Haught has a date” 

Arms dropping immediately, eyes casting downward briefly. “Oh.” Waverly said quietly.  
“Yup, but she’ll be back no later than 9, so it’s all good” Wynonna says. Eyeing Waverly, she can see sadness start to set in. Maybe she’ll get the stick out of her ass now.

 

There’s laughter at the table, David and Lisa seem thoroughly impressed with the fact that Nicole is the captain of both the basketball and softball team. Nicole shrugs it off, she catches a look at Shelley, who doesn’t seem to look up from her phone. The whole night. By 7PM, Nicole has finished her dinner and with a hour drive, she’ll be earlier than she expected to pizza and movie night. “Well, if you guys will excuse me, I have to get home now” Nicole states as she gets up from the table.  
“Oh hey Nicole, do you mind driving me down to a little donut shop we saw driving up. I’m sorry to ask but I’d really like to get some before they close” Shelley speaks. Nicole is pretty sure this is the first time she’s said anything all night. Nicole looks towards Cole, his eyes do all the asking.

“Sure Shelley, not a problem” Nicole fake grins, her dimples not making an appearance at all.

“I hate those dinners” Shelley confesses as they park in front of the donut shop.  
“Yeah, sometimes they’re pretty boring” Nicole agrees.  
She watches as Shelley enters the shop, and is out quickly. Shelley leans over to put the box in the backseat and Nicole catches a glimpse of her stomach. “Like what you see” Shelley teases as she sits back in her seat. Nicole laughs, a little embarrassed she got caught staring. Shelley comes in hot. Instantly Nicole feels sticky lips on hers. Lipgloss. It takes Nicole by surprise, she kisses back with a fury. There’s hands in her hair, down the back of her neck and cupping her jaw. Nicole grabs Shelleys hip and tightens her hold on it. Nicole is the first to break from the kiss. Shelley doesn’t allow for much of a breather before her hot sticky lips are back on Nicole’s. Watermelon. That’s what the lipgloss tastes like. Her tongue and mouth taste like whatever she had for dinner. Nicole teases a finger at Shelleys waistband. She can feel Shelleys breath hitch, she’s all in.

Nicole stops. Shelley keeps kissing closed lips. She’s sloppy. She’s too eager. Sure Nicole’s been with plenty of “Shelleys” before. But she doesn’t want this one. “Wait, lets slow this down” Nicole asks. Hands leave her jaw and collapse in her own lap, “I’ll drive you back to the restaurant now” Nicole says. Shelley blows a puff of air out, “Sorry, I’ve been staring at you all night. I just couldn’t resist” Shelley admits. Nicole laughs. “Believe me, a month ago, we’d be taking our shirts off and you’d be screaming my name about now” Nicole gloats. “But I’m just too in my head at the moment” she admits.  
“No worries, I did really want these donuts though.” Shelley laughs as she reaches in the back to grab her box. Nicole drops her off at the front, and drives away.

Pizza in hand, Nicole comes through the front door of the house. She makes her way into the living room. “Didn’t eat enough on your date” she hears Waverly hiss at her. Those are the first words she’s spoken to her since last Saturday. Nicole looks towards Wynonna, whose sitting in the loveseat. Wynonna shrugs.  
“I wasn’t on a date, it was a business meeting with my family Waverly” Nicole says calmly. Waverly is sitting in the recliner. Waverly never sits in the recliner. Frowning to herself as she sets the pizza on the table, Nicole heads to the bathroom.  
“You SAID it was a date Wynonna” Waverly hissed out. Now she’s embarrassed and angry.  
“Jealous?” Wynonna shoots back  
“What?? No. Nicole is allowed to do whatever she wants.” Waverly scoffs, as she feels a lump swell in her throat.  
“Then wipe the sour puss look off your face and give me back my recliner” Wynonna says, staring right at Waverly.  
Waverly thinks about it. She had missed Nicole, but she absolutely embarrassed herself last weekend. Nicole honestly thought when she was going in for a kiss, that she was going to puke. Was her kissing face ugly? It’s not her fault, she doesn’t know how to kiss really. She knows Nicole wants to talk about what happened. She’s scared to. What if Nicole wants to sit her down and tell her she’s too inexperienced to be with her. What if Nicole only loves her as a friend.  
“Fine” Waverly mumbles as she gets out of the recliner and settles into the loveseat with a big blanket. Wynonna races to the recliner and plops down on it.

Nicole comes out of the bathroom after washing sticky lipgloss off her mouth, pleasantly surprised to see Waverly on the love seat. Waverly doesn’t look at Nicole though. Waverly doesn’t offer Nicole half the blanket when she sits down. Waverly doesn’t have an opinion on what movie to watch. Waverly just doesn’t. Chugging the remainder of her beer, Nicole slams it down on the table. “I need a real drink” Nicole spits out as she jumps up from the couch. Sitting in its usual spot, Nicole grabs the whiskey off the fridge. She grabs a plastic cup and heads straight to Wynonna. “Here” she says as she shoves the cup in her hands, pouring out a generous amount of the whiskey into it. Nicole makes her way back to the loveseat, unaware of the questioning looks Waverly and Wynonna share. Plopping back down, Nicole take a large gulp from the bottle itself.  
“You okay over there Haught” Wynonna asks.  
Nicole looks up from the bottle, she’s cradling it underneath her chin. With another long gulp, she starts talking.  
“You know, Shelley, the girl I had to ‘entertain’ tonight. She threw herself on me when i drove her to get donuts. Literally.”  
Waverly can feel a lump swell in her throat.  
“On instinct, i kissed her back. Who am I to deny someone something” Nicole shrugs.  
Waverly chances a look at Nicole, she doesn’t sound happy. Usually she sounds happy when she talks about her hook ups. Nicole’s frowning. Her big brown puppy dog eyes are riddled with sadness.  
“She was so sloppy though, and her lipgloss was so sticky. It wasn’t a hot kind of sloppy though, I thought she was going to chip one of my teeth with how she kissed” Nicole chuckled. Except it wasn’t a happy chuckle.  
Waverly thought Nicole’s chuckle was hiding a sob.  
“I had to push her back and tell her I wasn’t into it. She was actually cool about it though, I dropped her back at the restaurant and came here” Nicole takes another long gulp of the whiskey, and then another one.  
Wynonna looks over at Waverly, Waverly looks like someone kicked her favorite puppy.  
“Why weren’t you into it, you said she had big ole...” Wynonna gestures with her hands.  
Waverly looks down at her own chest. She’s not huge, but she thinks they fit her petite frame.  
“Who am I to deny someone, something” Nicole whispers.  
“That doesn’t even make sense Haught” Wynonna says as she walks over and grabs the bottle from Nicole. Only to top herself back off, she graciously hands it back over, much to Waverlys disbelief.  
“I deny myself something...someone allllll the time” Nicole says through another long gulp of the whiskey. 

Waverly doesn’t know what’s going on. She was immediately jealous when Wynonna told her that Nicole had a date. Sure she didn’t make herself clear over this last week. Because god damnit Nicole thought her kissing face was a puking face and she doesn’t know why the hell she can’t get over that fact. Now Nicole is drinking whiskey like its water, going on about her potential hook up. Waverly doesn’t know what to feel. Nicole doesn’t seem happy, she didn’t want to kiss the sticky sloppy girl. She stopped kissing the girl with lipgloss. She stopped to come here. Even though Waverly completely ignored her for the last week. Nicole was still here. Nicole was always here. Waverly wants to believe maybe that Nicole was talking about her when she said she denies herself something...someone all the time. Waverly réalisés it’s been quiet for the last 5 minutes. 

Wynonna knows what she should do. She should just pull the two stupid in love idiots by their ears and make them confess their love for each other. It’s not her place though, as much as she wants it to be. She can try though, in a non invasive way.  
“Why don’t you text her then Haught” 

Nicole is drunk. Her eyes are closed, she forgot anyone else was in the room. She’s sitting down. With her elbows on her thighs and the bottle of whiskey in her hands with her chin resting on it. Shes startled at the voice interrupting her jumbled thoughts. She’s trying to figure out who this voice belongs to, but all she can see is black. Nicole laughs. “Open your eyes” she says to herself. She opens her eyes as she speaks. She hears the voice again, it’s laughing at her. “Wynonna” she whines. Nicole focuses her eyes and sees Wynonnas whole body vibrating while she continues to laugh. Nicole doesn’t think it’s that funny. “Who should I text” Nicole asks.  
“Whoever you’ve been denying yourself from” Wynonna answers.  
“What should I say. Hi? I love you? Please be with me?” Nicole whines as she picks her phone up off of the table. Wynonna just shrugs, “whatever you want to say”  
Pulling up the text app on her phone, Nicole throws together a text, her finger hovering over the send button.  
“I...I don’t think this is a good idea guys. She’s pretty drunk Wynonna” Waverly suddenly shouts, not sure why she shouted.  
“Oh my god Waverly” Nicole snaps her head to look at the brunette.  
“You’re here.” Nicole smiles, and leans towards Waverly, sending the text and bopping Waverly gently on the nose at the same time.

*youre so fucking precious when you smile*  
Waverly forgot to silence her phone. Waverly is sure her heart has stopped. She’s not breathing. Oh god why can’t she breathe. This is it, Nicole texted her. NICOLE HAUGHT TEXTED HER. Waverly pulls her phone from her lap so fast it falls on the floor. She curses under her breath. Quickly picking it up, Waverly deflates when she sees it’s a text from Chrissy about her birthday tomorrow. Confused, Waverly looks to Wynonna. This ring tone was set for Nicole only. Why is it coming on when Chrissy was texting her. If Nicole didn’t text her, who the fricking hell did she text. Waverly jumps from the couch and pulls Wynonna out of the recliner, dragging her into the kitchen.  
“Did you change my ringtone” Waverly whispers angrily, shooting daggers right into her sisters eyes.  
“I just thought, if you heard it more, you’d finally text or go see her” Wynonna explains. Wynonna is confused as well, if Nicole didn’t text Waverly...who did she just text.  
“Oh shit guys” Nicole pouts from the living room. “I accidentally texted my dad” Nicole starts to giggle. Nicole doesn’t stop giggling for the next 5 minutes. Wynonna is concerned a demon has possessed her best friend, leaving her a red giggling mess.  
Nicole stands up abruptly “guys I’ve had fun, but I want to go home. No, I need to go home.”  
“Tough shit Nicole, you can’t drive home like this” Wynonna states, she pushes Nicole’s shoulders down and sits her back on the couch.  
Nicole stands back up faster than Wynonna can move, causing Nicole’s head to collide with Wynonnas mouth. “Fucking hell Nicole” Wynonna shouts as she places her hand on her now split lip. “Great, I’m bleeding now”  
Nicole turns towards Wynonna. “Oh man, who beat you up” she genuinely asks.  
Wynonna can’t even be mad at her. “Nicole just go to my room and lay down, you can go home tomorrow”  
“No, I’ll walk if I have to. You can’t keep me hostage, I know my rights” Nicole says.  
Wynonna laughs and shakes her head. “You’re right Nicole, sorry for trying to keep you hostage.” Wynonnas been around enough drunk people to know not to take anything to heart, and she knows Nicole is actually pretty funny when she’s drunk. “Let Waves take you home though. It’s better than walking”  
Nicole huffs but finally agrees, it takes Waverly and Wynonna both to get Nicole situated in the passenger seat of Waverlys Jeep. Waverly is happy Nicole seems to have drifted to sleep, until she pulls up to Nicole’s house and realizes she’ll be alone in getting Nicole to bed. It’s not that Nicole is heavy in a bad way, but with those muscles, she’s just heavy. And tall. God she’s tall. Waverly tries to shake Nicole awake, but is met with a low grumble.  
“Well here goes nothing” Waverly says to herself. She carefully grabs Nicole’s arm and swings it around her neck, and grabs ahold of her waist. Slowly but surely, and she does mean slowly, she makes it into the house. Thankfully Nicole seems to wake a little and is able to help herself and Waverly getting up the stairs. Throwing her door open, Nicole seems to wake more, she toes off her shoes and throws them across the room, taking off her shirt in the process, leaving her in a red sports bra and jeans. Waverly can feel her jaw slacken, red looks amazing on her cream colored body. Nicole tries to take her jeans off, but has trouble and ends up falling over. Waverly rushes to her side as Nicole sits up on the floor and bunches up the rest of her jeans, showing off the black boxers with a giant unicorn on the front. When Nicole turns around Waverly can see little rainbows on the back of the boxers. Nicole jumps into her bed and pulls only the sheet up. Waverly wonders how she doesn’t get cold at night. Sitting on the edge of Nicole’s bed, she brushes away a few stray hairs from Nicole’s forehead. As she stands up to leave, Nicole grabs her hand suddenly. Turning to look at her, Nicole smiles. Glorious, sexy dimples on full display. “You’re so pretty, and I like you so much” Nicole whispers, she lets go of Waverlys hand and turns on her side before she passes out. 

Waverly has a quiet drive home. She bypasses Wynonna in the living room and heads straight to her room. Changing into her pajamas, she cuddles up in bed with a huge smile on her face. Tomorrow. Tomorrow on her birthday, she’s going to kiss Nicole Haught. “Oh God, what if she thinks I look like I’m going to puke again” Waverly whines to herself as she grabs a pillow and shoves her face into it. 

 

Nicole wakes up confused. Groggy, confused and with a splitting headache. She’s unsure of how she got home, or why she even is home. She goes to check her phone, she’s surprised it’s plugged into her charger. She sees she had two messages. Both from the Earp sisters.

‘God Haught, I’m getting you drunk wayyyy more often. Thank you for the story of your almost hook up with sticky lips girl, and for accusing me of taking you hostage last night, call me when you wake up, we still have shit to go over for Waves birthday’

‘I hope your hangover isn’t to bad, I did set out some aspirin and a water, and plugged your phone in. Can’t wait to see you later’

Whatever she did when she was drunk seemed to stop the hostility from Waverly, Nicole thought to herself. Finding the aspirin and water, Nicole gulps then down. Nicole checks the time and is thankful it’s only 9ish in the morning. Everyone is meeting at Waverlys to exchange gifts around 5 before they head to the drive in. With a quick call to Wynonna to remind her that yes, she has the drive in completely booked, concessions will be available and that there’s nothing left to do but enjoy the movies. Nicole knew she was taking her SUV to the drive in, it could hold all 3 girls in the very back with the seats pushed forward. She’d have blankets and pillows so they could be comfortable. But now she was wondering how to get the Corvette back to the house. With a quick call back to Wynonna, the Corvette screeched into her driveway within 20 minutes. 

Wynonna moved into the passenger seat as Nicole hopped in the front. “Anything interesting happen when Waves dropped you off” Wynonna asks. “I don’t remember shit, did I really talk about almost hooking up with Shelley”  
Wynonna laughs and laughs and God she never stops laughing. Finally she catches her breathe enough to answer. “Yeah, you did. But you seemed super down about it, was actually kinda depressing. So nothing happened with Waverly last night?”  
“Did she say anything happened” Nicole asks.  
“No, she just came home with a huge smile.”  
Nicole drops Wynonna back off at her house and spends the entire drive back to her own house, racking her brain trying to remember anything about Waverly and last night. Nothing. She comes up with nothing. She parks the car and heads inside. Realizing she still has a ton of time to kill, Nicole heads to the gym in the house. Might as well do her workout now, since she skipped basketball practice yesterday. Stripping into just her sports bra she grabs a pair of shorts from her gym bag. Light stretches out of the way, Nicole starts with the bench press and moves her way over to the dumbbell rack. She knows her arms look good, she’s not blind. Biceps and triceps are her favorite muscles to work. It’s always turned her on more when she sees a girl grip onto her arms when she sends them into a screaming orgasm. 

Finally she figures she should end on the treadmill. No doubt going to be doing more suicides on Monday for skipping practice. Halfway through her 3rd mile, she’s brushing her hair off of her forehead, when she suddenly remembers Waverly sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair off of her forehead last night. Nicole’s feet trip and she falls onto the still running treadmill when she remembers gripping Waverlys wrist and telling her ‘you’re so pretty and I like you so much’. Nicole barely has time to be embarrassed as she yells out in pain from the ‘road burn’ running down her stomach arms and chin. “Fucking fantastic” She yells out in the empty gym. Nicole storms out of the gym and heads towards the shower, yelling and cursing the whole time. Nicole has enough time to get everything she needs situated in her SUV and head to the dealership to pick up part of Waverlys gift. Nicole starts her drive to Waverlys. Finally somewhat calm, she remembers Wynonna saying Waverly came home with a huge smile on her face. Maybe the drunken confession wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

Waverly knows her friends are coming over for gifts at 5, what she doesn’t know, is what the surprise is afterwards. Nicole and Wynonna have been very secretive about it for the past month. Waverly also knows that Nicole told her she was pretty and that she liked her. What Waverly didn’t know is if Nicole meant it towards her. What if Nicole thought she was talking to someone else, she accidentally texted her dad when she was supposed to text the girl she liked after all. As her guests start to arrive, she notices she hasn’t seen a certain redhead yet. Peaking out the window, she can see Nicole sitting in her driveway, in her car. She’s talking to herself Waverly notices. Waverly opens the door and walks out to the SUV. As Nicole rolls the window down for her, she swears she’s hit with a wave of vanilla. Waverly takes a deep breath. She sees Nicole grin. Slight dimples, but they’re there. Also there, right on Nicole’s chin, looks to be light road rash. “Are you planning on coming in, or do you need another hour to sit in your car and talk to yourself” Waverly asks. She doesn’t wait for a answer, instead, she turns on her heel and bounces away, throwing a smile over her shoulder. For good measure, when she opens the door to the house, she throws a wink Nicole’s way. She notices Nicole’s eyes haven’t left her since she bounced away. Once back inside, Chrissy finds her and pulls her into the kitchen. “What’s the deal Waves” Chrissy asks.  
Unsure of what she means, Waverly raises an eyebrow. “About...”  
“This whole last week you’ve been avoiding Nicole like the plague, and suddenly today you’re out there flirting with her”  
Waverlys stunned. She sometimes forgets other people have eyes. “God Chrissy, I think I love her” she admits. Chrissy doesn’t look surprised. Why doesn’t Chrissy look surprised, shouldn’t she looks surprised. Chrissy nods her head and gives Waverly a quick kiss to the top of her head, and walks off. What’s that supposed to mean Waverly wonders. The door opens and in comes Nicole. Waverly holds her breath. She sees Nicole’s eyes scan the living room, when she finally turns her head to the kitchen, Nicole’s smile takes over her whole face. Waverly lets the breath out she was holding. Nicole walks over and envelopes Waverly in a huge hug, Waverly tucks herself under Nicole’s chin. “Happy Birthday Waves” Nicole whispers. As she pulls away, Nicole looks down and Waverly looks up, Nicole’s biting her bottom lip and Waverly can see Nicole looking from her eyes to her lips and back up again. Waverly swears Nicole leans in. “WAVERLY, PRESENT TIME” Wynonna yells out, rounding the corner to the kitchen. “Shit” she says as she clearly has interrupted a tender moment. “Well, come on guys.” She mumbles. 

Nicole follows quickly behind Wynonna, leaving a curious Waverly in the kitchen. Nicole settles on the loveseat next to Wynonna. Waverly walks in and sits in a wooden chair next to the pile of gifts. Nicole looks over towards Waverly but she doesn’t catch her eye. As gifts are being opened and ‘thank you’s’ and ‘oh my gosh’ are leaving Waverlys mouth, Nicole has her head on the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling. Until she feels a slap on her thigh from Wynonna. “She’s about to open your gifts”

Nicole sits up straight and finally makes eye contact with Waverly. Waverly smiles as she starts to open her card from Nicole. A smaller card falls out. “This ensures that one Waverly Earp has free oil changes for life” Waverly says with a giggle. Waverly sets the card on the table, and goes for the bag with pink and red tissue paper coming out. Inside is a small black velvet box, opening the box Waverly gasps. It’s a gold necklace with a white gold butterfly. The head of the butterfly is a small diamond. “Nic, this is way too much” Waverly stammers looking at Nicole, Nicole just smiles and waves her off. “It was on sale” Moving to the last gift, a heavy, beautifully wrapped box, Waverly eyes Nicole. Nicole starts to squirm on the loveseat. Nicole stares as Waverly peels off the tape of the wrapping paper, if there’s anything that could drive Nicole insane, it’s how slow Waverly Earp unwraps gifts. She actually unwraps them, piece of tape, by piece of tape. Careful to not rip a single piece of paper. It used to drive her and Wynonna insane when they were younger, often ending up with Wynonna charging the presents and ripping the paper to shreds. Eventually, a year came when Nicole could no longer bear to hear Waverly cry as her presents sat around her in ripped up paper. So Nicole waited one year, until she saw Wynonna start to charge the presents and scrambled to tackle her to the ground. Nicole still thinks to this day, the smile Waverly gave her that day was the moment she knew she was in love with Waverly Earp. 

Waverly folds up the last piece of wrapping paper, she’s not sure what could be in this box that’s so heavy, but she’s very curious. She looks down and frowns at the box, Nicole has never been good at measuring how much duct tape to use to tape up a box. Waverly watches Nicole as she walks over with her Swiss Army knife, laying it in her hand. Before Waverly even has the knife on the tape, Nicole is back sitting with Wynonna. With a quick cut to the middle of the tape, Waverly is able to open the box. Her hand to mouth is instant as she’s able to get her first look in the box. Then she screams out. She reaches both hands in the box and pulls out three different ancient languages books. She was just researching these books over the summer, only to be disappointed to see the price. She didn’t even know Nicole was paying that much attention to the screen when Waverly was explaining each book. Waverly looks over to Nicole, Nicole has her eyes on the floor, knee jumping up and down. Waverly gets up from her seat and walks over, placing a hand on Nicole’s knee, stopping the movement instantly. Taking Nicole’s chin in her hand, she lifts her head so Nicole’s eyes meet hers. Waverly is searching in those eyes, she’s not sure she can clearly see all the answers to the many questions she has, but she thinks it’s a start. A soft “thank you” is whispered. Nicole just nods her head, clears her throat and excuses herself to the bathroom. 

Wynonna is sure everyone in the room was about to choke on the air in the room. It felt heavy, heavier than a passed out drunk person you’re trying to move to a different place. It’s eerily silent too, especially once Nicole basically ran to the bathroom. “These kids will be the death of me” she says to herself as she starts cleaning up the room. She looks over towards Waverly whose cuddled up on the loveseat with one of the books Nicole got her. Wynonna loves seeing Waverly like this, completely in her own world and alive in a dead language. Wynonna swears if her sister wasn’t such a prude, she’d be suspicious that Nicole and Waverly were already fucking. “I’m going to go check on Nicole” Wynonna says as she passes Waverly on the couch. Knocking on the bathroom door and then immediately opening it, she sees Nicole grab her shirt off the counter to cover herself up. “What did you do to yourself” Wynonna asks, noticing the red on her stomach and chest. “For fucks sake Wynonna, you almost gave me a heart attack” Nicole yells. Nicole walks over to the tub and sits on the edge of it, removing her now wrinkled shirt from her chest, “fell while running on the treadmill, got a bit of road rash I guess”  
“You should put some of Waverlys ointment on it” Wynonna suggests. “It’s like magic”  
“I couldn’t find it” Nicole shrugs.  
“BABY GIRL” Wynonna shouts.  
Waverly comes running into the bathroom, book still in hand. “Patch up Haught here with your magic ointment, would ya” Wynonna asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

Nicole could slap Wynonna. She doesn’t, but she could. “Nicole, what happened to you.” Waverly asks as she steps towards Nicole. Nicole is starting to feel really stupid as she has to explain again that she fell while running on the treadmill. Waverly reaches under the sink and grabs her ointment. Nicole is sitting on the edge of the tub in just a blue sports bra and her jeans. Holding her hand out for the bottle of ointment, Waverly pushes her hand away. “I’ll put it on, but you need to stand up” Waverly says. Nicole slowly stands up, letting Waverly see the full line of road rash. The ointment is cold. Waverly starts at her chin, taking the smallest amount on her thumb and rubs it in slowly. Nicole can see Waverly is in medic mode, one of her favorite Waverlys. Lord knows how many times Waverly has had to patch Wynonna and herself up over the years. Waverly has moved on from her chin, Nicole holds her breathe as Waverlys fingers dip into the ointment again and rub it into the skin below her throat. The ointment doesn’t feel as cold anymore, a warmth is spreading through Nicole’s chest and face. Nicole has to use every ounce of self discipline she has to not allow her ab muscles to jump when Waverlys fingers leave a trail of ointment over them. Waverly puts the lid back on the ointment and places it on the counter. “Better hurry and get dressed, heard it’s someone’s birthday and there’s a surprise waiting” Waverly says with a smile. 

Waverly exits the bathroom and stands against the door. She’s touched Nicole thousands of times through out the years, but never has a touch felt as intimate or electrically charged as these touches did. Making her way back to the living room, she picks up her jewlery box. Looking around, she heads back to the bathroom. Without knocking she opens the door and shuts it behind her. She notices Nicole has managed to put her white t shirt and flannel back on. “Can you put this on me” she asks. She sees Nicole fingers stop buttoning up her flannel and they reach for the box. Turning around, Waverly feels Nicole move her hair to the side, she can feel Nicole’s breath on the back of her neck and she stifles a shiver. She can feel the chain and she can feel Nicole’s fingers as they smoothly lock the clasp into place. “Thanks” she says as she heads for the door. Nicole grabs her hand, stopping her from leaving. Waverly turns around. “This is it” she thinks to herself, “I’m going to kiss her”. Waverly looks at Nicole’s lips. Waverly remembers Nicole thinks her kissing face resembles a puking face. “Come on slow poke, I’m dying to find out the surprise” Waverly manages to choke out as she bolts out the door. 

Nicole hops in her SUV thoroughly confused. Wynonna jumps into the passenger seat while Waverly climbs in the back. “Everyone knows where to go right?” Nicole whispers to Wynonna. “I thought that was your job” Wynonna says. “Wy, you literally had one job” Nicole says as she lets her eyes close and head rest on the back of her seat. “I know, that’s why everyone knows where to go” Wynonna says with a smile. Nicole flicks her in the throat. “God when’s the last time you got laid. You used to be able to take a joke” Wynonna whines, rubbing at the stinging skin on her throat. Nicole looks in the rearview mirror to see if Waverly heard what Wynonna said. If she did, she wasn’t letting on that she heard. Nicole begins to wonder, it actually wasn’t that long ago, mid week of being ignored by Waverly and getting completely frustrated, Shae had texted her. If she wasn’t going to get any answers from Waverly, Nicole could at least answer her own and Shae’s needs. “Alright Waves, you ready for your surprise” Nicole taunts chancing a look in the backseat. Waverly is all smiles, and she radiated pure happiness. Nicole pulls onto a dirt road and she can see Waverlys eyes grow wider. The drive in comes into view. “THE DRIVE IN” Waverly screams out. Nicole can see the few parked cars were already there. Waverly didn’t have a lot of friends, but it never really bothered her. “We rented the whole place baby girl, snacks and all” Wynonna gloats, turning to look at her sister in the back seat. “We” Nicole mumbles under her breath. She got a punch to the shoulder for that. Nicole parks in her spot and watches as Waverly jumps out of the car and runs over to the other cars, thanking them all for making this a amazing birthday. Wynonna heads over towards Waverly while Nicole sets in on pulling the seats forwards and getting the blankets and pillows situated in the back. By the time she’s done, Waverly and Wynonna walk back arms loaded with treats. Waverly stops in front of Nicole and hands her a bag of Hershey Kisses. “I know they’re your favorite, so I got you these” Waverly whispered as she makes her way into the back of the SUV. “It looks amazing in here, and it’s actually really comfortable” Waverly says. Nicole rubs the back of her neck with her free hand, “yeah well, couldn’t have us all be uncomfortable watching a movie, ya know” she manages to squeak out. Nicole looks to see Wynonna roll her eyes. Wynonna climbs in the middle, leaving just enough space for Nicole to be crammed on the left side. Waverly lifts her head to ask what movie is playing. “Captain Marvel” Nicole grins out. It’s quiet in the back as the movie plays, aside from snacks being crunched on. Wynonna suddenly sits up. “As much as I love being wedged between you two, I’m starting to get real claustrophobic and Nicole’s elbows keep jabbing into my ribs. I’m going to go not watch this movie with Doc” Wynonna says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Waverly rolls her eyes. Wynonna leans over towards Nicole and whispers, “don’t hold yourself back from anyone” Wynonna hops out of the car and is gone. “Thank God, it was a little stuffy in here” Waverly sighs. Nicole shifts herself slightly, her long frame thankful for more space. It’s quiet again in the car, Nicole stretches her arm out and her hand brushes against Waverlys. Waverly doesn’t move her hand. Nicole glances at her out of her peripherals, she can see a smile form on Waverlys lips. Waverly hooks her pinky finger with Nicole’s. Nicole can feel Waverly shift more towards the middle of the car.  
Nicole has always been bold and confident. Here in this moment she’s frozen, she doesn’t quite know what to do. She feels Waverly shift a little closer. “What are you doing Waves” she asks, eyes never leaving the screen. “I’m cold” Waverly whispers. Nicole turns her head, she opens her arm up and Waverly scoots in close. She’s sure Waverly can feel her heart stop and beat so hard it should be jumping out of her chest all at the same time. Nicole bring another blanket up to their laps. Waverly has her head laid on her bicep and her pinky still attached. Nicole looks down at Waverly. “I hope you had a amazing birthday”  
Waverly looks up and puts her hand on Nicole’s cheek. Nicole is startled by the sudden touch. “I’ve had the best birthday” Waverly whispers. Nicole can see Waverly leaning up, Nicole stays stark still. If this is something Waverly wants, Nicole is going to give her any out she can. Waverly stops half an inch away from Nicole’s lips. She can feel her breath. Waverly moves her hand from her cheek to her jaw. Nicole suddenly feels Waverlys lips softly on hers, without any hesitation Nicole closes her eyes and kisses softly back, taking in her bottom and top lip separately then together. Nicole’s eyes remain closed, when she suddenly feels the lips jolt away and feels the SUV rock a bit. She opens her eyes to see Waverly running away. 

Wynonna stops kissing Doc as she sees a figure running away from the SUV, judging by the petite frame and the wavy hair, she can only assume it’s her baby sister. Pushing Doc off of her she runs over towards the SUV, discovering a very shocked looking Nicole. “What the hell Haught” Wynonna hisses. “She kissed me” Nicole stammers out. “Okay and then what happened” Wynonna asks, throwing her hands in the direction Waverly is running. “I opened my eyes and she was gone” Nicole manages to say through a lump in her throat.

Waverly is running. She’s running and she doesn’t quite understand why. All Waverly knows right now is she kissed Nicole. Nicole freaking kissed her back. Waverly slows down, fingers resting right before her lips. Licking her lips, she remembers why she started running. “Waves...” she hears a desperate voice call after her. Turning around Waverly can see Nicole jogging at a reasonable pace behind her. Turning back around, she debates on running again. “You can’t outrun me, you know that.” She hears. It’s like Nicole can read her mind she thinks to herself. Facing away from Nicole, Waverly throws her hands in the air in defeat. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Waverly sighs and once again turns around. “You ran” Way to spot the obvious, Waverly thinks.  
“You said my kissing face reminded you of a puking face.”  
Nicole laughs. Nicole realizes right away she shouldn’t have laughed. “Waves, I mean, you had a lot to drink and yeah, I guess I thought you were going to puke. It was a very sudden movement you made. How was I supposed to know you were trying to kiss me. What does that have to do with you running. I didn’t even say anything this time” Nicole answers.  
“You taste like vanilla” Waverly whispers.  
What is up with this girl and vanilla Nicole thinks to herself.  
“How can you smell and taste like vanilla, it’s infuriating. How is it even possible. No one else smells it. Just me.” Waverly shouts as she pokes Nicole in the chest.  
“Waverly, I don’t know. Literally no one in my life has been this obsessed with Vanilla.”  
“You said...you thought my kissing face looked like a puking face. That’s why I ran. That’s why I metaphorically ran last week.” Waverly says.  
“Look, I’m sorry about that. But in no way, shape or form, did you look like you were going to puke tonight.” Nicole assures.  
“You let me kiss you...you kissed me back” Waverly says.  
Nicole shrugs her shoulders, “who am i to deny a beautiful girl anything”  
Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand and plays with her fingers. “What does the kiss mean”  
“What do you want it to mean.” Nicole’s asks a lot smoother than she feels.  
“Well, id like to kiss you again and not run this time.”  
“I’d like that” Nicole whispers, tilting her head down.  
Waverly looks up and noses one of Nicole’s dimples, she can feel Nicole smile even wider. Tilting her head to the side she captures one of Nicole’s lips in hers. She panics, and jerks her head away. “I’m sorry, I know I’m a terrible kisser and you’ve been with enough girls to know that and please don’t lie to me and tell me I’m amazing” Waverly rambles.  
Nicole grabs Waverlys jaw and tilts her head up. “You’re not terrible, your inexperience shouldn’t be looked down upon. It’s nothing practice can’t fix. This is your show, your pace. We will go as slow as you want. I’ve waited a long time for you Waverly Earp, I’m pretty patient.” she says with a smile.  
“You call sleeping around, patient” Waverly jokes.  
Nicole turns her head, “I mean yes and no I guess. I haven’t given up on you so that’s pretty patient”  
“I was joking Nic, in no way am I judging your lifestyle. You’re single and can do whatever you want” Waverly assures her.  
“Am I still single” Nicole asks turning her head to look into beautiful hazel eyes.  
“Do you want to be” Waverly asks.  
“Not even a little bit” Nicole says before she captures Waverlys lips.  
“Did you...want to be single I mean” Nicole asks.  
“No, I...mean yes. No. Wait. I know I want to see where this goes, but I don’t think I want to put a label on it yet. Obviously I won’t be dating anyone else during this time, so that probably means you shouldn’t be dating anyone else either” Waverly rambles.  
“Like I said Waves, we will do this at your pace. As long as I get to hold your hand, and just be with you. I’m willing to wait.” Nicole assures Waverly. Waverly, using her index finger traces the outline of the road rash on Nicole’s chin. Kissing it softly, she tilts her head just enough to press a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. 

Nicole finds that, yes, while Waverly is very inexperienced in the kissing department, Waverly kisses her with more than just a chaste tight lip kiss that Nicole used to have to watch her kiss Champ with.  
“You know, I got the drive in to wait before they played the next movie, do you wanna head back now”  
Waverly nods her head.  
Nicole reaches for Waverlys hand, they interlace fingers and start their walk back to the SUV. Passing by Wynonna in Docs car, Nicole swears she sees a wink. Once back at the SUV, Nicole is unsure of how to lay. Nicole scrambles to get in first, so that Waverly can make the choice of how she would like the situation to play out. Nicole is pretty sure she can see the wheels turning in Waverlys head. “Waves, this doesn’t have to be weird. We’ve laid together before watching movies, just get in” Nicole’s laughs.  
Waverly gets in the SUV and lays next to Nicole, grabbing a couple extra pillows to place behind her head. Nicole reaches for the blankets that got tossed around when Waverly ran earlier, she bundles the both of them up and reaches for Waverlys hand. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she lays a small kiss on her palm and rests both hands on her stomach. By the end of the second movie, they’ve shared a few quick kisses and Waverly relaxes herself more into Nicole. “Come on pretty girl, we gotta get going now” Nicole says sitting up and getting out of the SUV. Waverly gets out and goes to thank all her friends for coming and enjoying her birthday with her. By the time Nicole has packed the car away and enters the front seat, Waverly hops in the passenger seat. “Wy is riding with Doc” Waverly smiles.  
“Alright, lets get you home” Nicole says. Waverly grabs ahold of her hand and squeezes it. “This.....this was an amazing birthday. You’ve always been a amazing friend, and I can’t wait to see what this develops into Nic.”  
“You know id do anything for you Waves”  
“And apparently ‘alot of things to me’” Waverly laughs.  
Oh god, Nicole forgot she said that. Not that it wasn’t true, she WOULD definitely do a lot of things to Waverly. “Uhhh, haha Yeah” Nicole coughs out.  
“Nicole Haught, did I just make you nervous” Waverly asks while dancing in her seat.  
“Well I mean, yeah a little. Even though it was a private thought coming from a nice rest, that was still extremely forward of me” Nicole says.  
“Do you have a lot of private dream thoughts about me” Waverly try’s to ask innocently.  
“Waves, baby what are you doing to me”  
Baby...Waverly like that. She likes how it easily rolled off Nicole’s tongue. “Baby” Waverly asks.  
“Is that okay?”  
“That’s perfect. I really like it” Waverly answers. Pulling into the driveway, Nicole gets out and runs to open Waverlys door. They walk hand in hand to the front door, Nicole backs Waverly up into the door, arm leaving on the door above Waverlys head. “I know it’s your birthday, but when you kissed me, I swear it made today the best day of my life” Nicole whispers...face inching closer and closer to Waverlys. Waverly grabs into the collar of her shirt and pulls Nicole’s lips against her own. Hard at first, but Nicole pulled back enough to make it a long soft kiss, lips moving in sync. Waverly pulls away, only to rest her forehead on Nicole’s chin. “I better go inside, text me when you get home?”  
Nicole leans in for another kiss, “I’m glad you had a good birthday baby.” With a kiss to the forehead, Nicole is walking back to her car. 

Nicole flops on her bed with a smile, over the years she’s always imagined kissing Waverly, holding hands with Waverly, being with Waverly. Well, real life is better than her imagination. Sure, Nicole knows this will be at a painstakingly slow pace, she’d do anything she possibly can to make sure Waverly is comfortable though. Even if it means extra cold showers and spending a little alone time with her hand in her pants at night. Pulling out her phone Nicole texts Waverly. 

‘Baby if you could see the smile that’s painted on my face right now because of you’-N

‘You do realize you can send pictures right lol’-W

‘Waverly Earp, already requesting pictures, you’re bolder than I thought 😉”-N

‘You know what I meant Nicole. Are you coming over tomorrow?’-W

‘I’ll be at the dealership all day, why don’t you drive over an hour before it closes and I’ll detail the inside and outside of the Jeep. You can drive me home and come inside for a bit’-N

‘The perks of dating Nicole Haught, I’m in.’-W

‘Not dating yet baby, but the perks get better’-N

‘Whatever you say Romeo. I’ll see you tomorrow. Is it weird I miss you...like a lot right now? 🤯’ -W

‘I miss you too.’ *picture attachment*-W

 

Waverlys in bed texting back and forth with Nicole. The picture she gets is just a selfie, but Nicole’s dimples have never looked better. Immediately she saves it and returns with a selfie of her own. Tapping out a finale goodnight message, she promises to be on time at the dealership, Waverly falls asleep with a grin on her face and Nicole on her mind.  
Waverly startled awake as a heavy body falls on her in the morning. “So...you and Haught? Finally a thing?” The heavy body asks.  
“Good morning Wynonna, yeah...we are kinda. Going to take it slow and see how things go” Waverly says trying to push her sister off of her full bladder. “God, it’s about time. I’ve been sitting around for the last 2 months choking on all the heavy air and tension in any room you two have been in at the same time.”  
Rolling her eyes Waverly gives on last shove and Wynonna falls to the floor. “Well, it’s really hard to know if someone likes you or not. You can’t just ask or else it’ll be super embarrassing if they say no right to your face” Waverly shrugs as she runs to the bathroom. “I tried to kiss her last week, at Shaes party” Waverly confesses, walking back into her room. “Tried? What happened”  
“I kissed air, when I opened my eyes...God Wynonna you should have seen her face, she looked horrified. She thought I was going to puke”  
Wynonna doubles over and laughs. And laughs. And for fucks sake she won’t stop laughing. Waverly doesn’t know why it’s so funny when it was the worst. “Waverly, girl...Nicole has kissed ALOT, and I mean a lot of girls. The fact she thought you were going to puke...means you have the ugliest kissing face. And I am living for that” Wynonna manages to choke out between laughing fits.  
“Wy, don’t you think I’m nervous enough already?? I know how inexperienced I am compared to her. I’ve never French kissed anyone, hell before last night I’ve never even open mouth kissed anyone. IVE NEVER EVEN BEEN ON A DATE” Waverly cries out. Suddenly feeling really insecure Waverly pulls one of her blankets off her bed and wraps it around herself.  
“Baby girl, I was joking. Well, kind of. Look, we both know Nicole. She’ll take her time and soon enough you’ll be an expert. Just...make sure it’s what you want okay? Don’t feel pressured to do anything before you’re ready just because you feel inexperienced.” Wynonna says wrapping her arms around the cocooned Waverly. With a kiss to the top of her head, Wynonna leaves the room.  
Waverly checks her phone and sees a text from Nicole.

‘Goooood morning baby, headed off to the dealership. Caught a ride with dad so you can drive me home. I’ll be pretty busy all day but I’ll text when I can. Can’t wait to see you’-N

‘Morning cutie 😘, my Jeep can’t wait to see you.’

As promised, an hour before closing Waverly pulls her Jeep into the Car Detailing area of the dealership. She sees a flash of red hair underneath a backwards baseball hat. Jumping out of her car, she’s immediately enveloped into a hug. “Hi baby” Nicole whispers. “Hi yourself” Waverly giggles. “Can I kiss you?” Nicole asks. Waverly shakes her head, “Nicole, you don’t have to ask. Yeah, we’re not putting a label on us right now, but I don’t care if people see us together. I’m not ashamed to like you” Waverly states. Seeing a smile develop on Nicole’s face, she’s so mesmerized by the deep dimples she doesn’t even notice Nicole leaning in for a kiss until she tastes vanilla on her own lips. Closing her eyes she leans more into the kiss. “You’re really good at that you know” Waverly says. “I might’ve been told that a time or two” Nicole winks. Nicole breaks from the hug and claps her hands. “Alright, let me get this baby detailed for you”

Waverly watches as Nicole works, she’s wearing the official dealership coveralls, except she’s got it zipped only to her hips and has tied the arms around her waist, sporting a oil stained white tank top. She looks good, really good. Waverlys been caught staring at her biceps too many times to be embarrassed about it now. “Coconut, Vanilla or island breeze” Nicole yells out from inside the Jeep. Waverly walks over. “For what”.  
“For the car scent, we have this thing that looks like a vacuum, but it sprays out a mist for a car scent.” Nicole answers.  
“Oh, Island Breeze”  
Nicole frowns, “I could have sworn you would have chosen Vanilla”  
Waverly laughs and plants a kiss on Nicole’s forehead. “You’re my vanilla. You know, real vanilla doesn’t even smell as good as you do now. Even as sweaty as you are right now. It’s like it makes the scent stronger”  
Nicole smiles and shakes her head as she finishes up the final touches of the Jeep.  
“Hear you go beautiful, all done” Nicole says as she tries to hand Waverly the keys. “You drive” Waverly smiles and hops into the passenger seat. Waverly turns the radio on as they pull out of the dealership. 

[hands on your body, I don’t wanna waste no time.  
Feels like forever, even if forever tonight   
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You’re mineeeee]

“I love this song” Nicole says singing along. Waverly smiles, turning down the music. “This is actually the ringtone I have saved for you” Waverly sees a look of astonishment on Nicole’s face. “Really” Nicole asks.  
“Well yeah, I mean it’s just the You so fuckin' precious when you smile part over and over. I guess I’ve been a fan of those dimples for a while now.” Nicole leans over, eyes still on the road for as long as possible, but quickly plants a quick kiss to her lips. Nicole turns the volume back up and sings along to the song. Waverly likes this Nicole, yeah maybe she’s not directly singing some dirty lyrics to her, but never the less it doesn’t mean she won’t one day. After stopping by a drive thru, the Jeep parks in Nicole’s driveway. Once again Waverly watches as Nicole hops out and opens her door for her. Champ never did that, if anything Waverly held far to many doors open for him. 

Nicole leads Waverly down into the entertainment room holding her hand. “What do you wanna do baby, watch one of those new documentaires, a movie, tv?” Nicole asks grabbing one of the many remotes to the projector in the room.  
“How about those dancing lessons I offered you” Waverlys says gripping onto Nicole’s free hand. “Oh. Well. How about this. You sit down here, watch this while I go take a shower first. Then I promise you can give me a lesson” Nicole spits out. She sees Waverly frown. “You look so hot covered in grease and sweaty though”.  
Nicole laughs and just shakes her head, “I don’t feel too hot right now. I’ll be right back”  
Nicole runs up to her bathroom and takes the quickest shower she’s sure she’s ever had. Quickly brushing her teeth, she fumbles through putting on her gray sweatpants and hoodie from softball. Making her way back downstairs, she jumps over the couch landing behind Waverly. She feels Waverly scoot back more into her. “You sure we can’t just stay like this? Watch a movie” Nicole asks.  
Waverly stands quickly “nope, a promise is a promise Haught”  
Nicole walks over towards the speaker system and plugs in her phone. “You can pick the song” Nicole suggests. She watches Waverly scroll through her playlists, she’s got her tongue sticking out a little, and her brows are just the tiniest bit furrowed in concentration. Over the next half hour, Nicole has managed to bump their heads together 3 times, step on Waverlys feet too many times to count, and knock their knees together quite a few times. “Wow, this is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought” Waverly laughs as she rubs at the spot on her head Nicole managed to hit again. “I told you baby”. Nicole is out of breath, and her muscles hurt. Dancing is a lot harder than she thought it would be. Collapsing on the couch face first, she feels the couch dip beside her. Lifting her head she pulls Waverly closer and puts her head in her lap. “My poor brave baby” Waverly laughs. Nicole feels Waverlys fingers thread through her hair, massaging her head. “You keep doing that and I’m going to fall asleep” she yawns out. “I should probably get going anyway, school tomorrow and all”

Nicole pulls herself away from magical hands and walks Waverly out to her Jeep. “You did a amazing job on Dom” Waverly says stopping at the drivers door. “Dom?” Nicole questions. “Yeah, well Dom for short. It’s actually Dominique. Don’t look at me like that, yes I named my car” Waverlys laughs out. Nicole can only smile at the girl in front of her. “Well I’m glad you like Dom all sparkled up. Come by anytime at the dealership and I’ll get her looking right”  
“I’ll take you up on that” Waverly whispers. Nicole opens the door for her and the next few minutes is spent together with pink lips crashing together. Nicole has to take Waverlys face in her hands to slow the kisses down and make them softer. “God, I’m sorry I’m so terrible at this” Waverly whines. Nicole captures Waverlys bottom lip in her mouth. “You’re getting better already Waves, it’s all about what feels natural. What feels good.” Nicole husks. She captures Waverlys top lip between her lips. “Did that feel good?” She asks. “Mmm amazing, I mean yeah, that felt good” Waverly stammers out. Nicole take her thumb and runs it down Waverlys lips before sucking her bottom lip between hers. Nicole traces her lip with her tongue before releasing it with a pop. “What about that”  
“Really really good” Waverly manages to say, a little out of breath. “I could keep you out here all night, but you should probably get home soon” with a final kiss Waverly drives off.

Monday morning comes and Nicole is parked, leaning against her SUV waiting for a glimpse of the red jeep. Smiling she sees Waverly park a row down. With a light jog, she’s helping Waverly out of the Jeep and into her arms. Stiffening up, she questions herself. “Is this okay? I remember what you said at the dealership, but did that include school” There was no verbal answer. Not at first anyways, Waverly answers with a long bit soft kiss and Nicole melts. “I meant what I said, I’m not ashamed to like you” Waverly answers.  
Nicole grabs Waverlys cheerleading duffel bag, and her hand, she walks Waverly to her locker. “Alright baby, I’ll see you after practice. I’ll probably be stuck doing suicides for missing practice, feel free to come watch me get even sweatier if you like” Nicole winks and quickly lands a peck to Waverlys lips before the bell rings. 

 

God Nicole was sexy when she was sweaty. Sweaty and cocky. After cheer practice, Waverly made her way into the gym to wait for Nicole. Waverly sat on the bleachers as she watched Nicole do suicides. Her coach added 10 more when she caught Nicole winking st Waverly. Waverly couldn’t help but blush. Nicole has winked at her plenty of times before, but this one, it was sexy. Nicole’s coach added 20 more when Nicole took her Jersey off leaving her in her sports bra and basketball shorts, all while making a show about it. Waverly was sure her chest and face were as red as Nicole’s hair. Nicole’s coach must have been satisfied, or just over all annoyed, because she finally let her leave. “I’m surprised you were made captain with how you act out there” Waverly joked.  
“Hey, if I can’t show off in front of my girl every once in a while, what’s the point. Plus I give the best locker room halftime speeches” Nicole shrugs grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off the back of her neck and dabbing around the road rash on her stomach. Waverly was staring, of course she was, Nicole’s body was a work of art. Waverly reaches out and traces the road rash, she can feel Nicole’s muscles jumping. “Thanks for staying Waves, it’s good to see you, even for only a few minutes before I have to be at the dealership” Nicole huffs out. Waverly grabs onto Nicole’s hand and starts to walk them to their cars. “It’ll be a tough week, probably won’t see each other much. I’ve got a huge presentation due Friday” Waverly whines out. “Big Nose Kate, right” Waverly smiles. Of course Nicole would remember. “Yup. She’s actually really interesting, so atleast it will be fun.” Nicole loads Waverlys bookbag and dufflebag into the backseat of her Jeep. Opening the car door, Waverly hops into the drivers side. “I’ll miss you this week” she mumbles against Nicole’s lips. “Oh baby, I’ll miss you too. Friday though, after the game. Pizza and movie night” Nicole smiles and kisses Waverly with a little more passion than she has before. Waverly smiles into the kiss, they still haven’t made out yet. She’s actually pretty nervous about that step. What if she doesn’t know what to do with her tongue. She knows Nicole knows what to do with hers, in more ways than one.  
“You’re going to make me late” Nicole breaths out, resting her forehead against hers.  
“Is it worth it” Waverly asks.  
“Without a doubt” Nicole laughs and gives her one last kiss before she shuts the door to the Jeep and makes her way to her SUV. 

The weeks drags by slowly, both girls missing each other after school. Friday rolls around and right before the game Wynonna sneaks up behind Waverly. “Hey baby girl”  
Waverly jumps in the air. Smacking Wynonna on the arm, “Scare me half the death why don’t you sis”  
“You and Haught dating yet?”  
“Not yet, just trying to be slow about this, but we decided neither of us will try dating other people either”  
“What about sex” Wynonna asked  
“NO, we are not having sex!” Waverly hissed.  
“No shit prude, Nicole wasn’t dating anyone before, she was having sex. Did you clarify no one was going to be having sex with other people at this time as well”  
Waverly felt her knees buckle a little. They hadn’t clarified that. Plus she’s been really busy this week, and sometimes it took longer for Nicole to text her back. “No, I guess we didn’t clarify that part.” Waverly chokes out.  
“Well better get to it then” Wynonna says as the cheer captain rounds all the girls up to line up for the basketball team to enter the gym. Shaking her poms, Waverly smiles when she sees Nicole run out, it doesn’t hurt that Nicole winks at her when she runs by. The first half of the game was pretty intense, Waverly made sure to cheer extra loud when Nicole had the ball, and she wanted to storm the court when she saw a player on the opposite team elbow Nicole in the ribs, but Nicole took it in stride, even still managing to steal the ball and sink a 3 pointer. By the time half time rolled around, the cheerleaders were getting ready for the halftime cheer. Nicole had texted Waverly promising to sneak out to watch it. If Nicole was sleeping with other girls still, Waverly was going to go extra hard on her routine to make sure Nicole only thought about her body from today forward.

After giving a quick but powerful halftime speech, Nicole sneaks out of the locker room in time to grab a seat by Wynonna to watch the cheer routine. “You smell like shit” Wynonna says as she misses up her hair. “Fuck off, I just played a really hard half of the game. Now shut up, they’re about to start” Nicole nudges Wynonna.

God damn if Waverly wasn’t the sexiest girl Nicole has ever laid her eyes on. Nicole swears Waverlys eyes never left hers the entire cheer routine. Waverly rolled her hips harder staring right at her. Waverly rolled her body faster, staring right at her. Fucking hell she just did a split while winking at her. Nicole felt a rush of heat go straight to her core. She’d be taking a extremely cold shower after the game. Squirming on the bench trying to get any friction to satisfy her, was useless, Waverly was crawling on the floor seductively. Well technically the whole cheer squad was, but who the fuck was paying them any attention. Was Waverly trying to kill her. With a final body roll and backflip, the cheer routine was over. Nicole was dehydrated. Nicole was horny. Nicole was screwed. Waverly came running at her, whispering in her ear “how’d you like it babe”  
“Wow...that was...wow” Nicole chokes out as every nerve in her body was on fire. “You were amazing baby, but I gotta get back on the court. I’ll meet you after I shower okay” Nicole asks as she’s jogging towards the court. Nicole’s head was not in the game, her eyes get wandering to catch a glimpse of Waverly bent over. God her legs were tan. And muscular. Amazing, now all Nicole could think about was Waverlys legs wrapped around her head. Nicole tried to shake the thought from her mind, by shaking her head. Even getting jabbed in the ribs didn’t bring her out of the Waverly induced coma she seemed to be in. Thankfully the rest of her team seemed to actually be playing basketball, with the final buzzer Nicole glanced up to see that they had actually won. While the rest of her team was allowed to go to the locker rooms, Nicole was getting chewed out by her coach. For half an hour. Waverly Earp will be the death of her. Finally allowed to shower and change, Nicole was the only one in the locker room. 

Hot water dripping off her hair, all Nicole could think about was Waverlys body rolling, and her hips swaying. Involuntarily, Nicole’s hands started to travel from her neck, down to her abdomen. She ventured off to squeeze and pinch her nipple, she let out a soft moan. With a quick glance around to make sure she was truly alone, she let her finger wander further down. “Oh fuck” she led her index finger down towards her swollen clit and began to rub tight fast circles around it. This wasn’t a time for slow pleasure, pushing two fingers into her entrance, Nicole felt her knees buckle a bit as she circled her clit faster now. Biting the inside of her cheeks to stifle the moans that wanted to escape, Nicole felt her walls start to clench around her fingers as she came. “Fuck” she moaned silently. Waverly Earp will be the death of her. Quickly finishing her shower, she raced out to meet Waverly. Closing in on her, Nicole bends down to give Waverly a kiss. “Have you been having sex with anyone” Waverly asks her.  
Completely caught off guard Nicole stands upright without kissing her. “Wait what?”  
“Well, I know we said we wouldn’t be dating anyone else, but you never dated anyway. You were just having sex...and we never clarified that. So...are you? Having sex with anyone?”  
“No baby, I am all in with you. I would never do anything to mess this up” Nicole assures her.  
“Well...when’s the last time you did have sex?” Waverly shyly asks. “Wait no, that’s unfair of me to ask you”  
“If you want an answer, I’m more than willing. Just know ever since we started this, I haven’t had sex” Nicole states.  
“Okay...when’s the last time?”  
“During the week you were ignoring me” Nicole says eyes averted.  
“With who?”  
“Shae”  
“Okay...I’m sorry. I got so insecure when Wynonna asked if we clarified everything and I realized we didn’t, and it’s not like you’re getting much from me, and I just wanted to be sure” Waverly rambled.  
“So...you’re not mad?” Nicole lifts her eyes to meet Waverlys.  
“No babe, we weren’t together and I was honestly just more curious than anything” Waverly shrugs.  
“Baby...I want you to know that I’m getting much...much more with you than I got from any other girl I’ve been with. Sex is sex, but baby as cheesy as this might sound, my heart aches for you” Nicole reassures Waverly and tips her chin up. “But right now my lips are aching for yours” Nicole softly brushes her lips against Waverlys before bringing her into a deep kiss. Still no tongue, but deep none the less.  
“Lets get out of here and go eat some pizza and watch a movie” Nicole says smiling into the kiss.  
Walking hand in hand to their cars, “How did you like the half time show”  
“Depends.” Nicole nervously replies.  
“On what”  
“Do you want a completely honest answer, or just the honest answer.” Nicole asks looking around the near empty parking lot.  
“Completely honest” Waverly states matter of factly.  
“Oh boy...well. I just had to get myself off in the shower because I couldn’t get watching you during it off my mind”  
“Wow...holy shit. Okay. That was completely honest” Waverly laughs.  
“Babyyy...don’t laugh at me. It felt like I was a horny 13 year old boy. I couldn’t even focus on the rest of the game” Nicole whines.  
“Well I did go extra hard, just in case you were sleeping with anyone. I wanted my body to be on your mind, not anyone else’s.” Waverly confesses.  
“Baby...it’s only your body that’s on my mind” Nicole says while backing Waverly up against her SUV. “And it’s the sexiest body I have ever seen” Nicole ghosts her lips over Waverlys and kisses the hollow of her throat instead. Not only can Nicole hear the moan Wavetly fails to stifle, but she can feel it under her lips. “You okay baby” she asks, as she continues to kiss her neck. “Is this okay”  
“Mmhmm, yeah. It’s nice, it’s good” Waverly can barely form a sentence. Nicole smiles into her neck and starts a trail of kisses back up her throat, swirling her tongue over her pulse point briefly before she starts placing light kisses on her jaw. “Still okay?” Nicole asks.  
“Perfect” Waverly says as she places her hands in Nicole’s hair. Ending at her earlobe, Nicole places a small kiss and whispers in her ear “I told you baby, it’s your body that’s on my mind” Waverly surges up and places a hard kiss to Nicole’s lips. Nicole pulls back slightly and runs her fingers over Waverlys lips. “Come on baby, we got pizza to eat and movies to watch” Waverly pouts but gets in her car and drives off towards her house. As Nicole starts to drive to Waverlys house, she realizes all she did was turn herself on even more. “This is going to be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please all comments are welcome. Constructive criticism is especially. First time writing the sexy stuff, hope it went well. If anyone has any notes I’d be glad to read them. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	4. Where it all goes downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just know a lot of stuff goes down.

“What do you do when you’re horny” Waverly whispers to Wynonna standing in the kitchen. Wringing her hands, she looks up to Wynonna hoping this won’t be too awkward of a conversation.   
“Oh God, did Gus never give you the birds and the bees talk?”  
“Of course she did” Waverly snaps at her. “But I’ve never been horny before and I’m not ready to have sex yet, and Nicole was just, god she was kissing my neck and it felt, well it felt amazing.” Also Nicole telling her she had to get herself off because she herself was so horny, just from watching her, made Waverly extremely horny as well, but she wasn’t about to tell Wynonna that part.  
“What do you mean you’ve never been horny before.” Wynonna probes. “I mean...how horny are you. It was just kissing right”  
Groaning, Waverly throws her hands in her face. “This is so embarrassing Wy”  
“Baby girl, it’s natural. It’s apart of the human body. You can talk to me”  
“I had to go to the bathroom and clean myself up, that’s how horny I am. Yes it was just kissing, but God, Wy...she kisses so damn well. And no...I’ve never been horny before. Champ was disgusting and I only ever lightly kissed him. There was never anyone before him”  
“Well, back to your question. When I’m horny, I either fuck Doc, or use my vibrator. And well, before I got my vibrator, I used my fingers. It’ll also just go away after a while so...” Wynonna trails off.   
“Okay good, I just want it to go away” Waverly nods her head. She doesn’t see Wynonna roll her eyes at her. “Oh God, Nicole’s here. Please don’t tell her any of this” Waverly pleads.  
“Baby girl, your horny secrets are safe with me” Wynonna laughs out.

“Heyyyyyy babe” Waverly shouts as Nicole sets the pizza on the living room table. Nicole smiles at her. God her dimples are fucking sexy. “Hi baby” Nicole whispers leaving a small kiss on her forehead.   
“I’m just going to go change, I’ll be back. Pick a movie, any movie. Any movie at all” Waverly winks and throws up pistol fingers.  
Oh man, why did she do that. That was so awkward. Rushing to her room, Waverly throws on a hoodie and her cotton sleeping shorts. Walking to the bathroom, she cleans herself up again and shivers as she touches her sensitive bud. “Nope. This is going to go away, not happening. Sorry. No” Waverly talks to herself walking back into the living room. “Beer babe?”  
“Yes please” Nicole lifts her head from eating a piece of pizza. Fuck. She had grease dripping from her chin and it was sexy. Why is everything she’s doing so fucking sexy right now. “Might need a napkin to clean yourself up there babe” Waverly jokes.  
“Could say the same thing about you” Wynonna says.  
Waverly shoots her a death glare. Nicole is too busy stuffing pizza in her mouth to understand what’s going on, thankfully. Handing Nicole a beer, and Wynonna the bottle of whiskey, Waverly settles herself on the couch, away from Nicole.   
Nicole gives her a confused look. “I don’t want pizza grease all over my hoodie babe” Waverly makes her excuse. She notices Nicole stuffs the piece she has in her hand into her mouth and finishes it quickly. Great, she thinks to herself. Nicole grabs Waverlys hand and pulls her into her side. “What are we watching” Waverly asks.  
“I don’t know why you even ask, you’ll be asleep in 20 minutes baby” Nicole smirks, laying her hand on the inside of Waverlys thigh. “This okay” she whispers.  
“Hmm..yeah. It’s fine. I mean it’s good” Waverly stutters. “We’re watching Wonder Woman” Wynonna points out. “Now shut up”  
Waverly starts to feel Nicole absentmindedly tracing figures into her bare thigh. Waverly swears her skin is on fire. Literal fire. She doesn’t understand how Nicole hasn’t pulled her hand away screaming how she has 3rd degree burns from the fire that somehow has ignited on Waverlys thigh. 

Nicole is horny. As much as she loves being with Waverly right now, all she can think about is going home and losing herself with her hand down her pants for hours. Shaking her head, she tries to focus on just sitting here with Waverly and focusing on the movie. Noticing Waverly has started to squirm a lot, Nicole leans over “You okay babe?” Waverly just nods her head. “Did you want to lay down in my lap? Are you uncomfortable”   
“I’m fine” Waverly hissed back. Regret immediately showing on her face. Nicole sees Waverly pull her phone out and send a quick text.

‘I’m sorry for snapping. I’m horny’-W

Nicole is shocked. She looks around the room like there’s a hidden camera waiting to capture her surprised face. 

‘Did you...are you...wanting me to help you’-N

‘No no, I’ve just never been horny before and you pushing me up against the car and kissing me like that. Well, here I am. All horny. I’ll just wait it out. It goes away right? Wynonna says it will’-W

Nicole lets out a small chuckle and gets a death glare from the tiny girl sitting next to her.

‘I’m sorry baby, I should have thought of that. I won’t do it again until your ready. I’ll admit I’m in the same boat though. Except I’m going to take care of it. But yes baby, it’ll go away’-N

‘Kissing me made you horny? Where are you going to take care of it at? Hopefully not with my sister in the same bed Nicole’-W

‘Disgusting. Honestly probably going out to my car after the movie ends, won’t take long. Baby everything about you makes me horny. Why wouldn’t kissing you?’-N

“Stop sexting over there and watch the fucking movie” Wynonna shouts.   
Nicole rolls her eyes and pulls Waverly more into her side. Waverly leans up and whispers “it’s okay, you can push me against the car whenever you want.” Nicole groans. “That was sexy” she whispers back. However sexy it was, was not helping her current situation. She knew for a fact her boxers were ruined. She was pretty much slipping and sliding in them already. Nicole watched as Waverly was fighting a losing battle with sleep, Nicole softly laid Waverlys head in her lap and stroked through her hair. When the movie ended, Nicole nudged Waverly awake and made an excuse to go out to her car. Sitting in the front seat, Nicole leaned the seat as far back as it went and hastily stuck her hand down her pants. Imagining Waverly horny, Nicole slowly trailed her fingers from her entrance to her swollen throbbing clit. Gathering as much moisture she could, she slowly starts to circle her clit. “Oh fuck me” she moans loudly in her car. Using her free hand, she pinches and pulls her pink erect nipples. With no friction, Nicole thrusts a finger inside her entrance. “Shit, right there” She moans to herself loudly. Her circles getting faster and tighter, while thrusting another finger inside her entrance, Nicole screams out Waverlys name as her walls clench and she comes hard. Out of breath and dizzy, Nicole finds used napkins to wipe her fingers off on. Gathering herself, she grabs her duffel bag and walks back in the house. 

“Done riding your fingers so soon Haught?” Wynonna asks.   
“Yup. Thanks for asking” Nicole smirks while settling back down next to Waverly. Nicole’s phone vibrates as she pulls it from her back pocket.

‘My place? Half an hour?’-Shae

Nicole opens the text and fires off a text, seeing Waverly try to sneak a peek. Nicole pulls the smaller girl closer to her as she hits send.

‘No, I’m good’-Nicole

“Well, as much fun as it is to watch you two make heart eyes at each other, I’m headed to bed. Don’t wake me up when you crawl into my bed Haught. She may be kissing you Waves, but she’ll end up in my bed” Wynonna winks and laughs as she dodged a shoe thrown at her.

“Hi” Waverly smiles as she turns back around to face Nicole.  
“Hi yourself” Nicole whispers. “I don’t have to end up in her bed you know, I’d be more than willing to end up in yours”   
“You want to sleep in bed with me?” Waverly teases.   
“I’ll just hold you. Promise” Nicole says.  
“How chivalrous of you Romeo” Waverly grins.  
“What is with the whole Romeo thing between you and Wynonna.” Nicole frowns. The nickname Romeo didn’t even make logical sense. He wasn’t out there swooning every girl, he was a stupid teenager who fell in love and then killed himself over it.   
“Shut up and kiss me” Waverly demands.  
Nicole smiles, “Bossy tonight are we? Has your little problem gone away yet?”  
“You’re funny, you know that. As a matter of fact, it has. Well mostly anyway” Waverly says.  
“Come on pretty girl, let me take you to bed. I’ll even walk you to your door” Nicole stands holding out a hand for Waverly. Walking up the stairs, Nicole can feel Waverly playing with the tips of her fingers. Releasing her hand as they broach Waverlys door, Nicole bends down and places a chaste kiss to her lips. “Is that all you got Haught” Waverly asks. Bending back down, Nicole lingers over Waverlys ear and whispers, “it’s all you can handle right now.”  
Nicole can hear the small moan suddenly escape Waverlys mouth. “Told you” Nicole grins while shrugging. “Goodnight baby, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

The following week Nicole seemed to have a influx of texts from a variety of girls in her phone. She didn’t go out of the way to show Waverly, but she wasn’t hiding them from her either. There was also a influx of cold showers having been taken that week as well. Waverly was getting a lot better at kissing, she was still hesitant to get their tongues involved but Nicole was nothing but patient. She patted herself on the back for that virtue. 

Driving to Waverlys with the pizza in the backseat, Nicole suddenly gets a call from Waverly.  
“Hey baby” she answers. Immediately she hears crying on the other end of the line. “Baby what’s wrong” Nicole panics. “Breath baby”  
“I was on the way home and my tire blew” Waverly cries out into the phone. “And I don’t know what to do”  
“Where are you, are you pulled over somewhere safe”  
Waverly gives Nicole directions to where she is and within 10 minutes Nicole arrives. Jumping out of the car she goes and envelopes a crying Waverly into a tight hug. “It’s okay baby, sometimes you get a flat, or a tire pops. It’s all apart of owning a car” Nicole tries to reassure Waverly while rubbing her back. Letting go of the blubbering girl, Nicole opens her trunk and grabs her work coveralls, her jack and lug wrench. Gesturing for Waverly to come over, Nicole shows Waverly where she must have hit something sharp and metal, as it tore through almost the whole tire. Nicole adjusts the jack underneath Waverlys Jeep and jacks the car up. “Baby, I’ll never have a problem doing this for you, but you need to learn how to as well. So watch what I’m doing” Waverly stays close to Nicole as she points out everything she’s doing and begins to unscrew the lug nuts of the blown tire. Standing to retrieve the spare tire off the back of the Jeep, Nicole has Waverly screw the lug nuts back on. Nicole tightens then a little tighter and brings the jack down. “That didn’t look so hard” Waverly smiles, rubbing at her red swollen eyes. “Now I just feel stupid”  
“Hey, don’t feel stupid. You didn’t know how to do it. Now you do, never feel stupid for not knowing how to do something baby. I’ll teach you anything I know if you want” Nicole whispers as she rubs small circles on Waverlys back.  
“Teach me how to French kiss” Waverly blurts out. Nicole takes a step back and looks around their surroundings. “What...right here, now?” She laughs.  
“That just flew out of my mouth. It was word vomit...but I’m serious.” Waverly stammers. “Tonight when Wynonna heads to bed, teach me. I want to get closer to you” Waverly reaches her hands out and grabs the collar of Nicole’s coveralls, pulling her face down to meet hers. “God that’s sexy” Nicole whispers. 

 

Nicole turned to face Waverly after Wynonna finally stumbled up the stairs to head to bed.  
“I didn’t think she’d ever go to bed” Waverly whispered leaning her forehead against Nicole’s.  
“So impatient” Nicole grinned. Nicole swore she could feel the wheels starting to turn in Waverlys head.  
“Okay. So, how do we begin. Are you going to talk me through this, make a pie chart, write out instructions?” Waverly rambled in research mode.   
“Baby listen to me, this isn’t something that I can teach you like that. I’ll have to teach you, by doing. Just kiss me like normal and follow my lead”   
“Okay” Waverly breathed out.   
Cupping Waverlys face, Nicole leaned in slowly, parting her lips as she kissed Waverly. Nicole waited for the moment in the kiss when Waverly started to kiss her back, to trace her bottom lip with her tongue. Almost on instinct she felt Waverly open her mouth, slightly enough that it took a little force for Nicole’s tongue to slide through the parted lips and enter Waverlys mouth. Nicole’s tongue found Waverlys immediately, lightly touching tongue to tongue, both mouths moved in sync. Nicole moves her tongue back into her own mouth and was not surprised to find Waverlys tongue following. Nicole took it between her lips and sucked lightly.   
Breaking the kiss, Nicole moved her mouth to Waverlys neck, smiling into it. “See baby, you’re a natural at that”   
“Why’d we stop” Waverly groaned ducking her head to capture Nicole’s mouth again. Nicole rolled Waverlys bottom lip between her teeth, biting slightly.   
“Shit” Waverly muttered.  
“Did I hurt you baby” Nicole asked breaking the kiss again.   
Waverly just shakes her head and pulls Nicole into her again.  
Nicole starts to feel Waverly get bolder with her. Waverly isn’t being hesitant with her kisses, and she isn’t afraid to try new things. In a bold move, Waverly bites down on Nicole’s lip. Except it an actual bite. Nicole stifles a hiss, to not embarrass Waverly and her new found boldness. Pulling away slightly, her hand goes to her mouth to feel a thick wetness. Blood.

 

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” Waverly mumbles, standing up and grabbing a cloth with ice in it. Sitting across from Nicole again, she holds the cloth against Nicole’s lip.  
“Baby, don’t be embarrassed, please...for me” Nicole whines out. “I will take a bloody lip from you in the heat of the moment, anyday”   
Letting out a sigh, Waverly leans back on the arm of the love seat, still facing Nicole. “That was amazing”  
“That was amazing for me to Waves”  
“Oh yeah, even with a split lip?” Waverly asks with a tilt of her head.  
Removing the cloth from her lip, Nicole leans in for another heated kiss before breaking away. “Even then baby, even then” 

 

Halfway through the school week Nicole had to end up buying a new phone. While Waverly had gotten increasingly more irritated every time a new text came in asking Nicole for a quickie, it wasn’t until Nicole gave Waverly her phone to hold while she continued her sprints for basketball practice, when a picture from some random appeared on the screen that Waverly completely lost her shit. The girl wasn’t completely nude, but she showed enough while wearing Nicole’s old basketball jersey from last year. Waverly saw red. She pitched Nicole’s phone towards the ground like she was spiking a football. It wasn’t until she heard the phone crunch on the ground did she realize exactly what she did. She stood stark still, until she heard Wynonna cackling and falling off the bleachers. “Oh fudge nuggets” Waverly murmured to herself. Looking up, Waverly caught a glimpse of Nicole’s face. There wasn’t anger or resentment in her face, but more amusement and confusion. Waverly watched as Nicole jogged over, picking up her completely smashed phone, and smiled at her. “Did my phone try to feel you up”   
“Nicole, I’m so so so sorry, I don’t even know how this happened. Well obviously I spiked it, but I don’t know how I could let myself do that. It all happened so fast you know.” Waverly could feel herself rambling, trying to make sense of it all.  
“What happened baby” Nicole asks, sitting down next to the rambling petite thing.  
“You’ve been getting a lot, and I mean a lot more texts than normal now” Waverly stated.  
Nicole just nodded her head, waiting for her to go on.  
“Then...a fucking picture Nicole. A picture. And she’s in your old basketball jersey. I saw red. I couldn’t unsee your old jersey on someone else, a almost nude someone else” Waverly screams out much louder than she had anticipated. Nicole looks around the almost empty gym, hand covering her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.  
Waverly ducks her head embarrassed and nervous. There’s no way Nicole’s not going to be upset at her about breaking her phone. There’s also no way Waverly is going to be able to afford to pay to get it replaced.   
“Oh well, needed a new phone anyway” Nicole says.   
“You’re not mad?”   
“I’m not, I mean we should probably have a little talk about not destroying each other’s property, but honestly if Champ sent you a dick pick I’d probably light your phone on fire.” Nicole says with a sigh.   
Waverly laughs and kisses Nicole, soft at first, and then deeper. She’s still amazed at how Nicole’s tongue can sneak in and out of her mouth with such grace. Nicole breaks from the kiss suddenly. “Will you go on a date with me” she asks.  
Waverlys eyes widen, “what?”  
“I said...will you go on a date with me” Nicole smirks.  
“If I had known weeks ago all it took was breaking your phone for you to ask me on a actual date, I would have done it sooner” Waverly laughs out.   
“Is that a yes”  
“Of course it is, when?”   
“Saturday.” Nicole says as she grabs Waverlys hand and they walk out of the gym.

 

Nicole pulls up to pick Waverly up at 5PM on Saturday. Before she can even open the door to the house, Waverly is running out of it. “Where’s the fire baby” Nicole says almost falling off the front porch steps.  
“I’m just so excited, I’ve never been horse back riding before. What if the horse hates me, oh what if it loves me, what if I can’t leave it?”   
“I guess I’ll have to buy you a horse then” Nicole grins.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” Waverly winks.  
“Never” Nicole teases. “Hi baby” Nicole leans in for a kiss. Waverly puts her arms around Nicole’s neck, crossing her wrists. “Hi yourself” she whispers.

 

Nicole loves Waverly like this. Excited. Rambling. Eyes wide with astonishment. Nicole’s not sure how many pictures she’s taken of Waverly while she was on her horse, but she knows it’s in the hundreds. After the ride was over, Waverly wanted immediately to go for another ride. Nicole booked another ride for the following weekend. Who was she to deny Waverly Earp anything. As they sat down for dinner at the ranch’s restaurant, Waverly was going through all the pictures Nicole took of them that day. Nicole smiles at Waverly as she shows her a cute picture of the two of them. “Can i send myself that one, i want it as my home screen”  
“Sure baby” Nicole smiles as their food is brought out to them. In a comfortable silence both girls eat their food, with Waverly wanting to try Nicole’s steak, and Nicole not wanting to try Waverlys pulled pork. After paying the bill, Nicole drives Waverly home and walks her to her front door. Waverlys playing with Nicole’s fingers, while leaning up against the house, Nicole buried in Waverlys neck.   
“Waverly” Nicole whispers.  
“Mmhmm”  
“Will you be my girlfriend yet?” Nicole smiles into her skin.  
“I’d love to” 

 

“Oh God” Waverly moans out from her bed. Her hair is a mess and she hasn’t felt this shitty since she got the flu a few years back. She sends a quick text to Nicole to let her know she won’t be in school today. With barely enough energy to make it downstairs, she collapses on the loveseat to watch TV to take her mind off of how terrible she feels. She can feel her eyes dropping shut fast. Waverly wakes up with her head in Nicole’s lap.   
“Hi pretty girl” Nicole smiles down at her.  
“Oh please” Waverly croaks out. “I look like skunk hiney”   
“Still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen”  
Nicole leaves the room but returns with medicine and soup. “Did you bring any..” And before Waverly can finish her sentence, Nicole pulls out a couple blue gatorades. “You’re amazing”  
Waverly eats her soup and begrudgingly takes her medicine before laying her head back down in Nicole’s lap and falls back asleep.   
Waverly doesn’t go back to school that week, but Nicole has to, but everyday after basketball practice she comes to take care of Waverly. By Saturday Waverly feels 100% better, and Wynonna and Nicole get invited to a party.   
“Come on babe, don’t you want to show off your new girlfriend?” Waverly whines, “whose party is it anyways”  
“It’s Shaes” Nicole says  
“Oh, no matter. Youre mine and I’m yours now?! That’s all that matters right?” Waverly questions.  
“I just don’t think it’s a good idea baby”  
Waverly stomps her foot on the ground and Nicole can’t help but laugh. “Okay but we are calling an Uber, if we’re going I’m drinking too”

Pulling up to mailbox, Nicole pays the Uber and holds out her hand for Waverly to take. Nicole leads them through a crowd of people into the backyard where the drinks are. “What do you want Waves” Nicole asks eyeballing what could be a liquor store in front of her. “Whiskey and coke please” Waverly says while looking around the crowd for Wynonna.  
Within seconds Nicole hands Waverly a red solo cup and grabs herself a beer out of the cooler. “Thank you cutie” Waverly kisses Nicole on the cheek and takes a sip. “Wow this is really good, dangerous too. Can barely taste the whiskey. Nicole Haught, are you trying to get me drunk and get in my pants” Waverly jokes wiggling her eyes brows. Nicole leans into Waverly, whispering in her ear. “Baby when I get in your pants, I’ll want you sober enough to scream my name in a coherent way” Nicole winks as she leaves Waverly speechless. Waverly gulps down the rest of her drink. Handing it back to Nicole for a refill. Nicole is sure that even if Waverly was drunk, she could make her scream her name out coherently, but she also knows she would never take advantage of a drunk Waverly. Quickly making Waverly her second drink, Nicole hands it back while grabbing her hand and walking them towards the bonfire. “You remember when you kissed my neck the last time we were here” Nicole asks.  
“Mmmhmm” Waverly hums out. “I thought you were mad I did it.”  
“I thought it was hot” Nicole kisses Waverlys neck. “This okay” she questions.  
“Perfect” Waverly mumbles.   
Nicole sits on the ground and pulls Waverly down to sit between her legs. “I wish we had s’mores”  
“Chocolate and marshmallows would be amazing right now” Nicole groans. Waverly leans back into Nicole, as Nicole places light kisses on her neck. Waverly turns her head and kisses Nicole’s dimples, one at a time. Nuzzling her nose into hers, Nicole pulls Waverly into a kiss that turns heated quickly. Nicole can feel the heat rising between them as Waverly traces her lips with her tongue before their tongues crash together. The heat is approaching fast and it’s not just the heat from the bonfire. Quickly pulling away, Nicole stands up and offers Waverly her hand to help her up.   
“Sorry, I need a new beer baby” Nicole quickly makes up a excuse for the sudden detachment of lips. Before Nicole could open the cooler, Waverly snatches both of Nicoles hands into her own. “Before you get another one, can we please dance. Even just one song. Please.”  
“Aww baby” Nicole playfully throws her hands in the air “You know I’m terrible”   
“For me” Waverly asks   
Without a second thought, Nicole is leading them to where the music is coming from and where there’s a few people dancing. Nicole twirls Waverly onto the make shift dance floor and watches as Waverlys body sways to the rhythm of the music. She could watch Waverly sway her hips all day. She doesn’t have all day though as Waverly beckons her to join her. Nicole knows her hips are stiff and not in beat, and she doesn’t know why Waverly would ever ask her to dance. What she does know, is that suddenly Waverly is behind her. Body flushed to hers, with Waverly gripping her hips.   
“Just follow my lead”   
Nicole knows she would follow Waverly anywhere and she damn sure knows she doesn’t have to be told twice to follow the movement of Waverlys hips.   
Thankfully a slower song starts up and Nicole turns around to face Waverly. As Waverly throws her arms over Nicole’s neck, Nicole slowly runs her hands down Waverlys back until they settle on her hips.   
“I thought it was just once dance” Nicole raises her eyebrow  
“I like being in your arms” Waverly sighs.  
Nicole tucks Waverly more into her, who was she to deny Waverly Earp anything?

Nicole has her arms wrapped over Waverlys midsection as they walk back over to the drinks. Before grabbing her beer, Nicole makes Waverly another whiskey and coke.   
“That dancing was pretty cute out there Haught”  
Nicole doesn’t need to look up from the cooler to know who the snarky comment was coming from.  
“Thanks Shae” Nicole shoots back, slinging her arm over Waverlys shoulder.  
“I see your with Just Waverly again huh”   
“I’m with my girlfriend Shae” Nicole looks down at Waverly and winks.  
Not wanting to stand around and listen to Shae any longer, Nicole takes Waverlys hand and walks them back to the bonfire. 

“You would think you guys dated or something” Waverly teases.  
“I think she’s just mad she’ll have have to take time away from studying to find a new bed buddy”   
“Shouldn’t take her that long right? I broke up with Champ and he had bed buddies the next day” Waverly laughs out.  
“I still can’t believe you dated him. You were miles ahead of him” Nicole huffs out, while taking a long gulp of her beer.   
“Major denial I guess” Waverly shrugs her shoulders.   
“Denial of what”   
“Myself I guess, it wasn’t until that day Champ drove me home from the pep rally did I actually start to realize I had more than just friend feelings for you. I actually thought about kissing you that day” Waverly shyly admits.   
“Really? That was like, months ago baby.”  
“I know, but I’m glad everything worked out the way it did.” Waverly admits.  
“Me too”

 

Waverly is freaking out. Majorly. Every article of clothing she owns scattered across her room. Nicole told her to dress up for their date tonight. Officially together for 3 months, and unofficially for 5. “Why does she have to remember everything I say” Waverly groans to herself. Nicole had recalled a earlier conversation the two of them had, that Waverly had never been to a fancy dinner in the city. “Why do I always run my mouth” Waverly screams into the empty room. With her hair and makeup done already, all that was left was to find a dress. Finally settling on a navy blue dress that ends mid thigh, Waverly makes her way downstairs where she’s had Nicole waiting for the last half hour.   
“Wow baby...you look extraordinary” Nicole gasps out, eyeing Waverly up and down. Several times to be exact.  
“Me? Look at you. You look beautiful” Waverly looks at Nicole who was wearing a very curve hugging black pantsuit.   
What Waverly wouldn’t give to be that pantsuit right now.   
“Ready baby” Nicole asks holding her hand out.   
“Always”  
The ride to the city was filled with small talk and music. The ride to the city in Waverlys brain was much more complicated. Complicated thinking.   
‘What if she’s ready for sex’  
‘What if I’m ready for sex’  
‘What if she’s ready for sex and I’m not ready. She’s been so patient already’  
That’s all that’s been running through Waverlys mind. Finally arriving at the restaurant, Nicole hands her keys to the valet before slipping around to open Waverlys door. “You’re so chivalrous” Waverly smiles.  
“You deserve the best” Nicole winks.

Waverly is freaking out. “Nicole, there are no prices on this menu” she hisses. “Wynonna always says if you have to ask, you can’t afford it”  
Nicole grins. Dimples out in their full glory. “What are you worried about”  
“I probably can’t even afford a salad here” Waverly pouts.   
“Okay one, you’re being dramatic. Two, you could afford a salad here. And three, I asked you here, and I’m paying. So please baby get whatever you want on the menu or I’m going to order for you” Nicole smoothly replies.   
“Did you just call me dramatic”  
“I did baby” Nicole laughs without looking up from the menu.   
Waverly rolls her eyes. She’s not being dramatic. She’s totally not. 

Food ordered and Waverly has started to settle down. She focuses instead on her girlfriends dimples, her loving honey brown eyes, and her pink plump lips. How Nicole is holding her hand across the table. Only letting go to start to eat the food that gets served. Laying down her fork after finishing the last of her lamb rack, “This was perfect Nic, thank you so much”   
Waverly sees the smile spreading across Nicole’s face. She would probably rob a bank if Nicole asked her too if she smiled like that. “Who am I to deny you anything”  
“You always say that” Waverly laughs.  
“I always say that because it’s true” Nicole tilts her head in a adorable fashion that Waverly can’t resist to reach across the table and kiss her.  
“Dessert?”  
Waverly picks up the dessert menu and gasps. “They have crème brûlé! I’ve always wanted to try it”   
Waverly watches on as Nicole orders dessert for the both of them.   
“Oh my god” Waverly moaned out taking her first bite. She noticed Nicole had to suppress a cough into her hand.   
“What” Waverlys asks.  
“You moaned” Nicole says lowly. “It was pretty hot”  
Playfully rolling her eyes, Waverly offers Nicole a bite.   
Dessert finished, Nicole pays for the bill without looking at the price.   
Opening Waverlys door to the SUV, Nicole hands the valet money and collects her car keys.   
The drive back from the city is filled with more talking and more music.   
“It’s Saturday” Waverly whispers as they get closer to home.  
“It is”   
“Do you want to come in? Watch a movie”  
“I wish I could baby, but I’ve got to be at the dealership early in the morning” Nicole pouts.   
Pulling into the driveway, Nicole hops out making her way to Waverlys door.   
Waverly slams Nicole’s back into her SUV. “You. Look. So. Hot.” Waverly kisses Nicole between every breathy word.  
Waverly can feel Nicole’s breath falter for a split second before Nicole reverses their positions. Waverly plays with the ends of Nicole’s hair as Nicole plants feather lights kisses on her neck. She feels a frown spread across her neck. “We gotta stop baby, I really do have to be at the dealership early”  
Waverly meets Nicole gaze, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself”.   
“Don’t ever be sorry for this. You never have to deny yourself from me baby” Nicole reassures her.   
Nicole walks Waverly to her door, with a quick but heated kiss, Waverly watches as Nicole walks back to her car.

 

Nicole sends Waverly a text when she gets home the next day from the dealership. Gathering her sleep shorts, a black sports bra and her varsity softball hoodie, Nicole steps into the shower to wash away the long day. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she walks downstairs into the entertainment room.   
“Well this is a pleasant surprise” Nicole says as she sees Waverly cuddled up on the sectional underneath a blanket.   
“I couldn’t wait to see you, and your dad let me in” Waverly admits.  
Nicole slides in next to her. “Hi baby”  
“Hi” Waverly whispers back.  
Nicole grabs the remote to the projector and scrolls until she finds a movie.   
Halfway through the movie Waverly turns abruptly to her. “What do you want to do when you graduate”  
Nicole is caught off guard at this sudden type of conversation. “Well, there’s a couple things I could do.”  
“What are they” Waverly inquires.  
“Well, I could stay here and manage the dealership. Or I could go to the city and manage the new dealership that dads in the process of building. Or..” Nicole stops talking.  
“Or what” Waverly insists.  
“If I tell you, you can’t laugh at me”  
“Nicole Haught, I would never” Waverly scoffs.  
“Well, I haven’t told anyone but my dad. I’ve been looking into the academy in the city. I could train to become a cop, and work at the dealership in the city until I graduate and decide where I want to go next” Nicole rushes out.  
It’s silent. Nicole’s not even sure Waverly is even breathing with how silent it is. She should at least be able to hear Waverly breathing right. “God Waverly, say something. I just told you my dream plan”  
“Where would you go next”   
Nicole is the silent one now. She knows where she would want to go next, but she’s not sure Waverly wants to hear it.  
“Do you want the honest answer or the completely honest answer”  
“Completely honest” Waverly answers.  
Nicole picks up Waverlys hand and plays with her fingertips, trying to stall.   
“Wherever you go” Nicole whispers, barely loud enough for Waverly to hear. “Waverly you’re the smartest person I know, you could go to any college. I just want to be where you are.”  
Waverly is silent again. For someone who rambles a lot, Nicole thinks Waverly has picked the worst time in her life to not be able to talk.   
“Are you in love with me Nicole Haught” Waverly asks.   
Nicole stops playing with Waverlys fingertips. Pressing a kiss to Waverlys palm, she looks into Waverlys eyes. “I am. I am hopelessly in love with you.” Nicole can feel the tears in her eyes that are trying to escape.   
“Would you really follow me anywhere I go” Waverly questions.   
“Where you go, I go”   
Waverly is speechless. Her hands are pulling Nicole into her before her brain can think. Waverly slides her body to lay flush with the couch, as she pulls Nicole into her body, taking her lips down with her.

 

Nicole doesn’t know what’s happening. Well, technically speaking she knows what could be happening. She’s been in this position before, but never with Waverly. It’s not that she hasn’t thought about being in this position with Waverly, she’s thought about it in the shower, in her bed, and on this very couch. It’s happening so fast, Nicole’s body is thinking for her brain.   
Finally able to use her brain, Nicole breaks the heated kiss. “Wait, Waverly wait”   
“What, am I doing this wrong” Waverly sits up on her elbows.  
“I just want to make sure of what we’re doing exactly” Nicole asks.  
“I don’t want to think, I just want to do Nicole. Whatever happens, happens. I am so in love with you it hurts”  
Nicole crashes back into Waverly, she can feel Waverly trying to rid her of her hoodie. Sitting up she throws her hoodie off, leaving her in just her sports bra and shorts, Nicole smiles down at Waverly before she leans back down placing hot open mouth kisses down Waverlys neck. Using one hand, Nicole lifts Waverlys shirt up enough to glide her hand under.

Feeling Waverlys muscle tense, Nicole stills her hand. “Are you okay baby? Do you want to stop”   
“God no”   
Nicole traces Waverlys stomach with feather light touches, dancing her fingers over to her ribs.   
“Off” Waverly whispers.   
Nicole throws herself off of Waverly and falls on the ground.   
“Sorry baby, sorry” Nicole apologizes. She hears Waverly laughing.   
“I meant my shirt, not you. Get back up here”  
Nicole is pretty sure her face and chest are as red as her hair. She sits back on the couch and pulls Waverly into her lap. Staring into Waverlys eyes the whole time she slowly pulls Waverlys shirt up and over head.   
Nicole is breathless. Waverly Earp is a goddess. Nicole reaches her hand out and traces the outline of her abs. She feels Waverly jump a little in her lap. Nicole tilts her head up and captures Waverlys lips with her own. Nicole can feel Waverly wrap her arms around her neck, pushing their bodies together as much as they would go. Nicole can feel the heat radiating off of Waverlys bare stomach, scorching her own bare skin as if someone set her on fire. Moving her mouth from Waverlys, Nicole starts to plant kisses over Waverlys collarbone, down to the flesh bare above her breasts. Looking back up at Waverly, Nicole’s hands go to the back of Waverlys bra. “Can I” she husks.  
Waverlys nods and Nicole can feel Waverly hold her breath as she unclasps the rude article of clothing hiding Waverlys body from her.  
“Christ Waves” Nicole gasps as Waverlys breasts come into full view. Nicole has a amazing viewing point as well, with Waverly still sitting in her lap, eyes and breasts are in the same level. Nicole’s hand shakes as she lightly places it over a perfect breast, feeling a erect nipple against her palm. 

 

Waverly lets go of the breath she was holding as she sees how nervous Nicole is to touch her. Every nerve in her body feels electrified, every single touch from Nicole is shooting a heat between her legs. Gasping suddenly as she feels a wet hot mouth over her nipple, “fuck”. Waverly arches her back involuntarily, making her fall back on the couch. Before she can utter a word, Nicole is flush against her once more. She can feel Nicole’s fingertips outlining every rib, every curve and every muscle in her stomach, while her mouth is making itself home against her nipple. “God, your mouth is talented” she manages to squeak out. She can feel Nicole smile into her chest, with her eyes closed she suddenly feels hot lips on her own again. Vanilla. Warm vanilla is flooding her mouth and Waverly doesn’t want to taste anything but warm vanilla again in her life. As quick as Nicole’s mouth was on her lips, their gone as quickly, finding purchase on her other nipple. Waverly moans out softly as she feels Nicole hand come up and softly squeeze her breast that’s not currently getting perfectly sucked on. Waverlys shorts are suffocating her now. “More off, please”   
She feels Nicole sit back on her heels, watches as she unbuttons and unzips the shorts that are suffocating her. Nicole looks at her with warm eyes, “are you sure” Nicole asks. “Please”   
It’s torture how slowly Nicole is removing the shorts, but she watches. Eyes never leaving Nicole’s until Nicole throws the offending article of clothing over her shoulder and stares at her body. Waverly thought she would feel self conscious underneath Nicole’s gaze, but she doesn’t. She feels safe. She feels at home. Like everything in her life has led to this moment with Nicole. 

 

No matter how many half naked girls she’s seen, no one has compared to Waverly Earp. There’s no competition actually, Waverly takes the cake. Waverly is miles ahead of everyone. Nicole is about to lay back over Waverly, but is stopped with a hand to her shoulder. “All of it” she hears. Eyes widen, Nicole puts her thumbs in the waistband of Waverlys underwear “these” she asks.  
“Yes”   
Nicole is searching for hesitation in Waverlys voice, but she hears none. Sliding Waverlys underwear off, Nicole places them gently on the floor. “Fuck, baby” is all she can say. Waverly is slick with arousal. Nicole is frozen. Literally frozen. She hasn’t moved a muscle. Suddenly nervous, like this is her first time. Waverly suddenly stands and straddles Nicole. This movement snaps Nicole out of the frozen iceberg she was in. Taking a nipple into her mouth, she pulls lightly and scrapes her teeth against the sensitive flesh. She can feel Waverlys moan more than she can hear it. Nicole runs her index finger down Waverlys stomach, stopping right above her center. “Do you want me to” before she can even finish her sentence, Waverly answers a quick yes. Taking a deep breath, Nicole runs her finger through damp curls. Nicole circles Waverlys clit a couple times before Waverly crashes their mouths together. Slowly moving her finger down towards Waverlys center, Nicole breaks the kiss. “Still okay?”  
“Perfect” Waverly stammers.   
“I’ll go slow” Nicole says as she sticks her index finger in her mouth, gathering as much moisture as she can. Nicole slides her arm around Waverlys middle back for support as she edges her index finger back down to Waverlys center. 

 

Waverly thought she was going to faint. Her eyesight went black at the first touch of her clit, and then at the sight of Nicole sticking her own finger in her mouth for extra moisture. Waverly was nervous, but the good type of nervous. Waverlys breath hitched the moment she felt Nicole’s finger start to slide in. There was a little pain, as her body tried to adjust to the new stretching. Nicole’s warm wet mouth was back on her nipple, feeling the resistance against her finger. Feeling Nicole’s finger slide further in, accompanied by more pain. “Wait”  
Instantly she felt Nicole stop her movements, Nicole didn’t try to retract her finger. “Are you okay baby” Nicole asked out if breath.  
“Just slower, a little slower. Hurts a bit” Waverly manages to say.  
Waverly can feel Nicole nod before she envelopes their lips together, tongues dancing between out of breath pants. Feeling her body adjust more, Waverly nods her head, feeling Nicole slip further in. With Nicoles full index finger inside, Waverly can feel Nicole’s thumb circle her clit. “Fuck Nicole” she moans out. She can feel a knot in her slowly start to tighten. Without realizing, Waverlys body started to rock against Nicole’s hand. “More?” Nicole asked.  
Unable to speak, Waverly just nods. She’s not sure if she can but she wants to try. Logically speaking if one felt great, two should feel amazing. Feeling Nicole’s middle finger start to slide in, met with more resistance, Nicole ups her speeds circling Waverlys clit with her thumb. “Wow”   
“Good, baby” Nicole pants out.  
“S’good”  
Little by little, Waverly is full. With Nicole’s arms around her lower back, Nicole guides her body slowly up and down, moving in time with her fingers. All pain subsided, Waverly feels nothing but pleasure. Nothing she’s ever felt before. The knot in her stomach is getting tighter and tighter. All she can smell, and taste right now vanilla.  
“Tell me again” Waverly moans out, words being cut off with every small thrust.  
“I love you baby”   
Waverly slaps her palms on Nicole’s shoulders as her orgasm jolts through her whole body. “VANILLA” she moans out. She’d have time to be embarrassed about that later, but right now her hips were rocking erratically and she can feel her thighs being coated with wetness. Nicole slows down her thrusts and her thumb. Waverly is slumped over Nicole’s shoulder, and out of breath.   
“Was that okay baby” Nicole genuinely asks. Placing small kisses over her collar bone.  
Not being able to form words yet, Waverly nods.   
“I’m going to take my fingers out slowly, okay baby” Nicole informs her.  
“Mmhmm”  
Glancing down Waverly can see speckles of blood on Nicole’s fingers and gets embarrassed. “I’ve always heard you bleed when you have sex for the first time” she admits.  
“Nothing to be upset about baby” Nicole assures her. “vanilla huh” Nicole grins while picking up a blanket to cover Waverly with.

 

Nicole comes back from the bathroom after washing her hands and getting a wet wash cloth to clean up the tiny bit of blood between Waverlys thighs.   
“I would have thought I would’ve broken my hymen years ago” Waverly grimaced. Nicole notices Waverly is wearing the hoodie she had on earlier. “Do you want me to grab you some sweatpants?”   
“Please” Waverly asks.   
Grabbing another hoodie for herself, and a pair of sweatpants for Waverly, Nicole stops at the kitchen for a stash of chocolate she’s been saving.  
Coming back downstairs, Nicole hands Waverly her sweatpants and lays beside her. “Are you sure that was okay”   
“It was amazing Nicole, you’re amazing” Waverly kisses her cheeks.   
“This isn’t something I’m going to hear you bragging about to all your friends this week is it” Waverly jokes.  
“Never” Nicole promises  
Nicole breaks off a piece of chocolate and feeds it to Waverly. “I know it’s not vanilla but...”  
Waverly smacks her in the arm “God, there’s no chance you’ll be forgetting that is there”  
“Absolutely not”

 

Walking Waverly to her Jeep, Nicole opens the door for her. “Tell me again” she hears Waverly whisper against her chest.  
“Waverly Earp, I am hopelessly in love with you” with a final kiss, Nicole watches as Waverlys tail lights fade off into the night.

 

Waverly wakes up pleasurably sore the next morning. With a quick shower, she’s racing to her Jeep with Wynonna in tow. Pulling into the parking lot, Waverly notices Nicole isn’t leaning against her SUV like normal. Checking her phone, she sees she has a text from Nicole.  
‘In the gym baby’-N  
Walking through the parking lot, Waverly is starting to get a bad feeling. She swears she notices everyone looking at her. Snickering behind her back and casting their eyes downward. Entering through the double doors to the gym, Waverly stops dead in her tracks. She spots Nicole, all 5’9 of lean muscle, fiery chin length hair, talking to the boys baseball team. They were all looking at the tiny brunette, snickering, heads were ducking down. Not Nicole Haught though, she had her head held high, smirk on her face, looking right at her. Nicole looked back at the boys one last time, giving them high fives, getting pats on the back, before she took off to greet the tiny brunette. Waverly turned on her heels and ran. She ran out of the double doors of her high school gym and slipped on the black ice that happened to be right outside of the parking lot. She didn’t care that her new jeans were ripped, or that her knees and palms were rubbed raw and bloody now. That pain felt better than the pain in her heart. She quickly got up and ran to her newly waxed red Jeep and got in and sped out of the parking lot. 

 

Following Waverly out of the gym, Nicole stands dumbfounded as she watched Waverly speed out of the parking lot. Realizing she left her keys in her backpack, Nicole races back to the gym to retrieve them, as she reaches her SUV, she’s surprised to see Wynonna. She’s even more surprised when she opens her eyes after what feels like a baseball bat is swung across her face, to find herself laying on the parking lot ground. Hands reaching up to her now bleeding nose “what the fuck Wynonna” she watches as Wynonna bends down. “You fucked my sister” Wynonna hisses before kicking Nicole in the ribs. “And then you told the whole fucking school” 

“No I didn’t” Nicole tries to yell out over the hands covering her nose and mouth.  
“What, you didn’t fuck my sister or you didn’t tell everyone at school Haught” Wynonna sneers.  
“I didn’t tell anyone, and I didn’t fuck your sister...I made love to her” Nicole frowns as she realizes how stupid those words are coming out of her mouth.  
“Why the fuck is everyone staring at her and whispering behind her back then, why were you getting pats in your back from your baseball buddies. She called me hysterical as she left the school Haught” Wynonna yells.

“God Wynonna, I was doing a promposal for her today.”   
“Prove it” Wynonna demands.  
Grabbing her phone from her jacket, Nicole shows Wynonna the group message she has with the baseball team.   
“Fuck, my bad” is all Wynonna offers. “We good?”

Nicole can only see red. She’s pissed at Wynonna for even thinking she would think about telling anyone about her night with Waverly, but mostly she’s heartbroken that Waverly herself would think so lowly of her. Nicole told Waverly she loved her last night, tears in her eyes and everything. She told Waverly her biggest dream about being a cop. How could Waverly ever think so little about her.   
“Fuck you” Nicole spits out, blood seeping from her mouth.  
“Fuck you and fuck Waverly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that coming?


	5. Where it all comes together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna are in deep. Can they break through to Nicole? A naked selfie.a lot of texts A broken phone.

“It is 3 fucking months before prom Haught, how is anyone supposed to know you were planning a promposal” Wynonna pleads as Nicole slams her car door shut.  
“Waverlys a planner, she’d want all the time she can to get us to match. To research the best limo company, to find the most romantic restaurant, I was trying to give her enough time to do all that. What you’re not supposed to think however, is that I would spend the last 6 months of my life playing some sort of long game, just to sleep with Waverly and tell the whole school” Wynonna watches as Nicole speeds away.  
Pulling out her phone, she calls Waverly. “Baby girl, we are in some deep deep shit”

 

‘Go For Haught’ Waverly sighs as she reaches Nicole’s voicemail for the 23rd time. How could she be so stupid. Nicole had been nothing short of perfect, especially last night. Waverly hopes this wasn’t the end for the two of them. If only Nicole would pick up her damn phone so she could apologize. Not like a simple apology would ever be enough. She didn’t ask Wynonna to punch Nicole in the face, but it’s not like she didn’t know that’s how Wynonna would react.   
‘Please call me’-W  
‘Nicole, I’m so sorry’-W  
‘Please just let me know your okay’-W  
‘I love you’-W  
‘Please’-W  
Debating on whether or not to throw her phone into the side of a concrete wall or not, Waverly hops into her Jeep and races her way over to Nicole’s house. Not seeing her SUV there, Waverly turns back around as she makes an attempt to call Nicole again.  
“What Waverly”  
Waverly bursts into tears at the sound of Nicole’s voice. She’s been crying, that much Waverly can tell.   
“Nicole, I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry”   
“What were you even fucking thinking Waverly. How could you believe I would do that to you” Nicole cried out.  
“I wasn’t thinking. I don’t know, I’m so sorry” is all Waverly could muster out between her own tears.  
“Not good enough Waverly. I’ve got to go, I’m at the hospital for the broken ribs and nose your fucking sister gave me” Nicole hung up.  
“Fuck” Waverly screamed out into her empty car. Speeding to the Emergency Room, Waverly spots Nicole’s SUV in the parking lot. Taking a seat in the waiting room, Waverly waits around for two hours. Finally seeing a flash of red hair, Waverly stands.   
“Nicole...” Waverly can see the blood stains on Nicole’s shirt, and Nicole’s swollen red eyes. She’s not sure if she imagines a slight smile on Nicole’s face or not, but before she can be sure, Nicole is walking out the door holding onto her ribs. Running after her, Waverly put herself between Nicole’s door and Nicole.  
“Please Nicole” Waverly cries.  
“Waverly, move” Nicole pleads, voice cracking trying not to cry anymore.  
“Please talk to me” Waverly grabs one of Nicole’s hands, dried blood still evident Waverly kisses it. Even her blood smells like vanilla.   
Waverly notices that Nicole doesn’t try to take her hand back right away, instead Nicole’s thumb reaches out to wipe away a few stray tears.   
“Get in” Nicole demands.  
Not willing to separate yet, Waverly opens the door to the backseat and climbs in with Nicole’s hand still in hers.   
“How could you” Nicole finally breaks, letting the tears flow from her eyes.   
“I don’t know”  
“You’re asking me to talk to you Waverly, but if all you have to say is you don’t know, then get out” Nicole yelled.  
Waverly is taken by surprise, Nicole’s never raised her voice at her before.   
“Nicole, I’m sorry. I wish I knew the right answer to tell you. I got nervous seeing everyone staring at me, whispering behind my back”   
“I never would have done that to you” Nicole whispers  
“I know that now, I promise Nicole, I know that now.”  
“You should have known it then” Nicole hissed.  
“You’re right Nicole and I will spend the rest of my life beating myself up about this.”  
It’s silent in the car, Nicole still hasn’t taken her hand back yet and Waverly is grateful for that. “Can I ask what the doctors said about your nose and ribs?”  
“Ribs are bruisedd, just a bloody nose.” Nicole frowns.  
“Can I do anything”

 

“Can I do anything” Waverly asks her.   
Kiss me. Tell me you love me again. Take me back to last night. Trust me. These are all the things Nicole wishes she could say.   
“Give me time to think” is what comes out of her mouth instead. She’s not prepared for the tears that come out of Waverlys eyes. On instinct, Nicole pulls Waverly into her letting Waverly rest her head on her shoulder. Stroking through her hair, Nicole feels Waverlys sobbing subside. Chancing a look down, Waverly captures Nicole’s lips in hers. Nicole pulls back, “Waverly” she whispers, before her lips are on Waverlys again. Nicole can feel her tears falling as she continues to kiss Waverly, as her tongue is met with no resistance entering Waverlys mouth. Rolling Waverlys bottom lips between her teeth, Nicole hears a moan that breaks her from this trance. Pulling away again from the kiss. “Damnit Waverly, you cant just kiss me and expect everything to go away.”  
“I don’t, I just miss you. I miss you and your 5 inches away from me Nicole” Waverly cries out. “I’m so sorry”  
Nicole closes her eyes and blinks back the tears. “I need to go, i have to pick up my medication”  
“Nicole” Waverly starts  
“I have to go”  
Nicole opens the door, with her hand still attached to Waverlys. “I’ll walk you to your Jeep”  
Opening the Jeep door for her, Nicole finally lets go of Waverlys hand. “I’m sorry I ran again. I’m sorry for everything. Can i text you at least” Waverly hiccups between sobs.  
“Let me know when you get home safe Waverly”

Nicole wasn’t actively avoiding Waverly or Wynonna at school, but she certainly wasn’t going out of her way to see them. Rumors started circulating around school that Waverly said no to Nicole’s promposal and they broke up. Nicole rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it. For one, Waverly would have never turned down her amazing promposal, and two Nicole wouldn’t have broken up with her even if she did. Nicole wondered how Waverly was handling the rumors though. Nicole wondered how Waverly was in general. Waverly has never been the most secure girl. She’s never been confident in anything besides her dancing. Even though Waverly was basically a genius, she still wasn’t even secure about that, too many people shut her down, or waved her off when she would talk. No matter how pissed and heartbroken she was, she couldn’t stand the thought of Waverly being heartbroken as well. It would be to simple to say Nicole missed Waverly. She missed how Waverly would absentmindedly play with her fingertips when they held hands. Nicole missed the way Waverly would ramble when she was nervous, or excited, or mad. Nicole missed when Waverly played with the ends of her hair. Nicole even missed Waverly telling her she smelled like vanilla.   
Nicole took her phone out and quickly sent a text to Waverly.

‘I miss you’-N  
‘Oh Nicole, I miss you so much. Can we meet after school. Please’-W  
‘I’m not ready yet’-N  
‘I love you’-W

Nicole had to buy a new phone on Thursday. Shae has heard about the rumors and sent a naked selfie to her. Nicole isn’t one to lose her temper quickly, but she was done. Done with the rumors, done with the influx of texts she was receiving and done with this stupid fucking phone. Nicole had to find Waverly. Waiting for Waverly at her Jeep after cheer practice, Nicole could see hope in Waverlys eyes. Sighing heavily, Nicole took Waverly by the hand. “Waverly, I want you to hear it from me, Shae sent me a nude.”  
Nicole could see the tears forming in Waverlys eyes. “Baby, I mean Waverly, look at me. I didn’t ask for it, I didn’t want it. I don’t want it. That’s why I’m telling you.” Taking her broken phone out of her pocket, Nicole holds it in front of Waverly. “I even broke my phone because of it”   
Waverly lets out a small laugh, and its the most beautiful sound Nicole thinks she has ever heard.  
“Listen to me, I’m not seeing anyone. We are not broken up. I still love you”  
Waverly breaks down, crumbling to her knees. Nicole barely has time to catch her it happens so fast. With Waverly finally calming down, Nicole opens the Jeep door for her, before turning around. Waverly grabs her by the wrist making her face Waverly. “This is going to sound weird, but I had to tell you Nicole, even your blood smells like vanilla” Waverly gives a small smile. “I love you too”

Friday night Nicole barges through Waverlys door with a pizza in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. “Just to be clear, I’m here to eat movies and watch pizza” Nicole slurs out. “I didn’t drive, I ordered a Uber and I ordered a Uber home in exactly one hour and 59 minutes” she says looking at her watch. Nicole strolls over to the recliner Wynonna is sitting in, Nicole grabs the bottom of the recliner and dumps a wide eyed confused Wynonna out of it.

 

Waverly is shocked. She’s frozen to the loveseat she’s sitting on. She’s also a little ashamed at how turned on she just got watching Nicole lift the recliner to dump Wynonna out of it. Waverly is worried though. It wasn’t like Nicole to be this drunk. Drunk and upset people don’t mix. Especially when the people you’re most upset with are in the room with you. Waverly watches as Nicole puts the recliner back down and plops down in it. “Well, are we doing this or what” Nicole yells out. Waverly looks on as Nicole takes a insane large gulp of her bottle of whiskey. “Nicole, can I get you some water, or juice”  
“Waverly, start the movie please” Nicole pleads, Waverly can hear the strain in her voice as if Nicoles trying not to cry. Waverly quickly finds the first movie she can on Netflix and plays it. Five minutes in and Waverly hears a loud clunk. Looking over at Nicole she can see Nicoles passed out, dropping her bottle of whiskey on the floor.   
“What do we do” Waverly looks towards Wynonna.  
“Let her sleep it off here” Wynonna shrugs.  
“She made it perfectly clear she didn’t want to stay.”  
“Listen Waverly, do you fucking think a Uber driver is going to carry her inside her house? No. Besides, think about if the roles were reversed, do you think she’d let you leave this drunk” Wynonna challenges Waverly.  
Waverly knows Wynonna is right, Nicole would never let Waverly take a Uber home this drunk. Nicole would carry Waverly to her bed and let her sleep it off.   
“Look, we both messed up baby girl and we’ve got some serious ass kissing to do to make it up to Nicole” Wynonna throws a blanket at Waverly as she stands and starts heading up the stairs “start by making sure she doesn’t puke and suffocate in her sleep”

Standing up to lay the thrown blanket over Nicole, Waverly sweeps stray hair out of Nicoles eyes. “Hi baby” Nicole whispers, eyes still shut.   
“Hi cutie pie”  
“Kicking me out?” Nicole questions opening one eye groggily.   
“Trying to tuck you in actually”  
“To bed?” Nicole says, and Waverly isn’t sure if Nicole is asking a question or just stating a fact.  
“Well, the recliner, but yes”   
“Sleep with me” Nicole pleads.

Waverlys panicking. She would love nothing more than to curl up on the recliner and fall asleep in Nicoles arms. But what if Nicole wakes up in the morning pissed. 

“I don’t think it’ll be very comfortable”   
“Please” Nicole pouts. Waverly breaks at the pout. Throwing the blanket over her shoulders, Waverly climbs into Nicoles lap tucking herself under Nicoles chin. Waverly takes a deep breath, Nicole smells like whiskey, pepperoni, but mostly...she smells like vanilla.  
“Baby” Nicole sighs deeply “don’t break my heart” 

 

Waverly wakes up alone in the recliner. Wondering how long ago Nicole left Waverly reaches for her phone to check the time. Surprised to see a text from Nicole, she opens it immediately.   
‘Thank you for letting me stay’-N

Waverly has made up her mind. Nicole didn’t need space or time. Nicole needed to know that Waverly trusted her. That Nicole could trust Waverly. That Waverly wasn’t going to run anymore. Time and space away from Waverly wasn’t going to be able to prove that. 

 

Nicole had a headache. No, that was putting it lightly. Nicole was pretty sure someone dropped a bowling ball off a roof and it landed on her head. That sounded more accurate. It didn’t help that she was at work, even worse was she was in the maintenance part of the dealership. Surrounded by all the drills and electric jacks that made a rock concert seem quiet. The only thing keeping Nicole standing at this point was waking up this morning with Waverly in her arms. Granted she’s not entirely sure how she even got to Waverlys house last night. The last thing Nicole really remembers is standing in her room drinking from a bottle of whiskey and crying. She has some incomplete flashbacks, Nicole thinks she remembers asking Waverly to sleep with her. Nicole is pretty sure she asked Waverly not to break her heart. “Stupid” Nicole mutters to herself. Walking towards the parking lot for her lunch hour, Nicole stops short of her SUV. Seeing a petite frame holding a paper bag leaning against her SUV talking to herself. Nicole can’t help the smile that creeps across her face. Walking the remaining distance,   
“Whatcha doing Waves”  
Nicole watches as Waverly turns abruptly towards her voice, a slight smile on Waverlys face.  
“Bringing you lunch. I know you’re probably really hungover right now, so theres coffee too. I got your favorite greasy burger from the diner down the street, and I wasn’t sure if you were in your French fry mood or onion ring mood so I got both” Waverly rambled on.  
Nicole could listen to Waverly for hours, even if all Waverly did was say the alphabet in every language she could.   
“That’s really sweet of you, can you sit with me? I’m drawing a lot of blanks about what happened last night” Nicole confesses. What she doesn’t confess is that she just wants Waverly near her again.   
“Only if you’re sure” Waverly hesitates.   
“Oh, I’m sure” Nicole accidentally said in a low seductive way. Walking towards the passenger door, Nicole holds it open for Waverly before getting inside the car.   
“How are you” Waverly questions.  
Shrugging her shoulders “well, I’ve been a hell of a lot better.”  
“Yeah, I heard around school that your girlfriends kind of a asshole” Waverly frowns.  
“No, she’s not. She’s dramatic as all hell, stubborn, insecure and did I mention dramatic?”  
“Sure sounds like an asshole to me.” Waverly manages to say through a lump in her throat.   
“I really don’t appreciate you talking about my girlfriend like that. She’s amazingly beautiful, kind, loving, and god she’s so smart. She’s so smart. Waves baby, look at me”   
Nicole watches as Waverly lifts her head to look into her eyes. “You need to know these things about yourself, please believe me. Please believe in me.”  
Nicole watches as Waverly reaches across and grabs one of her hands, bringing it up to her lips and leaving a small kiss on Nicoles knuckles “I do Nicole, I believe you. I believe in you. Are you able to do the same for me?”  
“I’m starting to”

After a comfortable silence, Nicole is the first to break the slight tension. “How did I end up at your house last night”  
“You said you ordered a Uber, and you had a pizza. You don’t remember that?” Waverly giggles.  
“The last thing I remember was standing in my room crying and drinking” Nicole frowns.  
“Well, you came in and picked up the recliner and dumped Wynonna on the floor before you sat in it”   
“Did I hurt her”  
“No, she was really surprised though” Waverly smiles.  
“Damn, I owe her one for the bloody nose” Nicole makes a point to wink at Waverly to make sure she knows it’s a joke. “How’d I end up waking up with you in my arms anyway”  
“Well, you said you already ordered a Uber for a ride back home, but you fell asleep within minutes. Wynonna said we should let you sleep it off, and that no one else would make sure you didn’t puke and suffocate.” Waverly explains.  
“That answers how I ended up staying the night, but how did I end up with you in my arms was my question”  
“Right. That. I didn’t answer that already? Are you sure? I’m pretty sure.” Nicole can see Waverly panicking from a mile away.   
“Just breathe”  
“Right. Well, I was tucking you in when you called me baby. It was nice you know, it was nice to hear. Anyway, you asked if I was kicking you out and I explained I was tucking you in. You asked me to sleep with you, and I was hesitant. Then you pouted and I caved.” Waverly finishes.  
“I pouted? Since when do I pout? I never pout”  
“You pout all the time” Waverly grins “your dimples are extremely cute when you pout too”  
“I guess I’ll start pouting more”   
“You also asked me not to break your heart” Waverly frowns, fighting back tears. “I’m so sorry Nicole, and I’ll continue to do whatever you need me to do, just know I don’t want to break your heart.”  
“I need you to stop saying sorry. I understand you’re sorry. I can see it, I can hear it, and I swear I can feel it. I want to know the truth of why you ran, why you thought I could ever do that to you” Nicole sobs out visibly shaking.

“I gave all of myself to you the night before I ran. It wasn’t some hook up in the back of a truck, or a drunken mistake. We professed our love, and it meant the world to me. I experienced something intimate for the first time, with the love of my life. I wasn’t scared, I wasn’t nervous or anxious. I just felt surrounded in a bubble by love. Then at school, it’s like every look or whisper poked holes in my bubble. Then seeing you look confident and proud and dare I even say a bit cocky. It was like the final boulder being thrown at my bubble, popping it.” 

Nicole frowns, she knew what she was going through when she found out what Waverly thought happened. But she didn’t know what was going through Waverlys mind. That beautiful intelligent mind. 

“I was scared, I panicked. My brain went into flight or flight mode. I tried to fight it, but it was too damn hard. My brain was telling me it was all fake, and I was just some bet or conquest to you. My heart was telling me to shut my brain off and I tried. My feet were running before I could process it. If I could go back, I would fight harder. I’d fight with my heart harder. I promise you Nicole, it’s not that I thought you could do that to me really, it was my brain telling me I wasn’t worth anything. I wasn’t smart enough, I wasn’t creative enough. I wasn’t enough. For you.” Waverly is sobbing now. Nicole is jumping out of the car and making her way over to the passenger seat, picking Waverly up and hugging her. 

“You’re more than enough Waves, you are everything. I’m so sorry that’s what you had going on in that big beautiful brain of yours. I know you don’t always think this, but you are amazing baby. You’re sweet, kind, beautiful and damn you can dance” Nicole softly whispers. “But...” Nicole can feel Waverly shaking her head “no buts” Waverly sobs out.

“Yes a but...I need to know you’re not going to run again. This was a great start, but it’s a start. Knowing that you thought that of me, broke my heart Waves. I need to know you won’t do it again.”

“I can do that” Waverly whispers nodding her head. 

“I’ve gotta get back to work, I’ll walk you to your car.”

Nicole leads Waverly hand in hand to Waverlys Jeep, opening the door for her. “Thank you for lunch, and for today. It was really nice waking up with you in my arms too” leaning forward, Nicole leaves a kiss on Waverlys forehead. “I’ll text you later, I do love you Waverly”

 

Wynonna surprises Nicole after school at her SUV. “Will you just punch me and get it over with. I miss my best friend.”

Nicole rolls her eyes and makes a move to get in. Wynonna slams the door shut. “Wynonna. Move. Now.”

“You going to hit me?” Wynonna challenges.  
“No”  
“Hit. Me.”   
“I fucking said no Wynonna.”  
“Why the hell not, I hit you. I bloodied your nose and bruised your ribs. Now fucking hit me” Wynonna yells out.  
Nicole tackles Wynonna to the ground and pins her hands above her head. “I don’t care that you hit me, I mean it really fucking hurt and it was a cheap shot, but it hurt even more that you would believe I would ever do anything to hurt Waverly like that” 

Nicole can see that Wynonna is crying now, shuffling off of her, Nicole sits on the pavement beside Wynonna. “I know I hurt you Nicole, and I’m sorry for that. But I can’t be sorry for trying to defend Waverly. You should know that. Remember when we beat the shit out of that Tucker kid? Waverly said he was following her around, she thought he was stalking her? Remember when he was just trying to return a book she dropped? Beat now, ask questions later.” 

Nicole laughs at the memory. It was a few years ago, Waverly came home crying about some weird kid stalking her for days. The next day at school Nicole and Wynonna pushes him against the brick school and took turns punching him. Threatening that he better stay away from Waverly. He threw her notebook down and ran away. 

“You know, you should really start hitting the gym, your punch was shit” Nicole nudges Wynonnas shoulder.   
“Knocked you on your ass though” Wynonna grins.  
“A sucker punch, might I add”   
“Are we good?” Wynonna asks holding her breath.  
“Yeah, were good. Just next time, fucking talk to me first” Nicole stands holding her hand out for Wynonna to take.  
“There better not be a next time. Are you and Waverly okay?” Wynonna questions.

“We’re getting there. She’s always running. I need to know I’m not the only one all in”

 

Waverly sees Nicole at school during the week, they’d chat a little bit and Nicole would walk Waverly to her Jeep everyday after school. Nicole always leaves Waverly wanting more. More time with her, more hand holding, more vanilla scent. Laying in her bed, drifting off to sleep, Waverly feels her phone vibrate.

‘Come over’-N

Waverly jumps out of bed, throws on Nicoles hoodie and is in her car before she even blinks.

‘On the way’-W  
‘Come on through the back’-N

Arriving at Nicoles house in record time, Waverly sneaks around the back of the house, through the back door that leads right to the stairs up to Nicoles room. Without knocking Waverly enters and sees Nicole sitting up in bed with a bottle of whiskey in one hand. 

“Hi baby” Nicole slurs trying to stand.  
“What are you doing”  
“Drinking, I think.” Nicole looks confused now.  
“I see that, why are you drinking” Waverly asks as she steps forwards towards Nicole.  
“I’m just sad I guess. I miss you. I miss holding you. I miss kissing you. Oh, and I never got to stick my tongue...” Nicole is stopped short of completing her sentence by Waverly putting her hand over Nicoles mouth.

“I miss you too. I miss touching you, I miss you holding me and kissing me. I’m not running anymore Nicole. I’m here, and I stay...and I’ll love you back. Completely.”

“That’s good baby, cause I love you so fucking much it hurts. Can we be together again. Can we go back now” Nicole asks reaching for Waverlys hand.

Waverly sits on the bed next to Nicole, “we can’t go back, but we can go forward. I’ll show you how much I love you and trust you. I’ll believe in you, and me...I’ll believe in us” 

“Will you sleep with me” Nicole yawns out. “Just sleep, my hands won’t roam” Nicole tries to wink but fails miserably. Nicole lays on her bed, arms open for Waverly. 

“You better remember this in the morning cutie pie” Waverly mumbles crawling into Nicoles bed. With her head on Nicoles chest, and Nicoles arms wrapped around her. Waverly feels safe again. She’s back in her bubble. Waverly wont let anything pop her bubble this time. 

Waking the next morning Waverly is still safely wrapped in Nicoles arms. Snuggling further into Nicoles neck, Waverly presses a light kiss to the hollow of Nicoles throat. She tastes vanilla. It’s been so long since she tasted vanilla. Her vanilla. Slowly placing kisses up Nicoles neck, Waverly can feel Nicole start to shift, waking up. 

“Hi baby” Nicole sleepily whispers opening one eye.  
“Hi yourself”  
“What are you doing” Nicole questions.  
“Kissing you” Waverly says while placing a final kiss to Nicoles cheek. “Do you remember what we talked about last night?”

“Being together, really back together.” Nicole grins. “What do you want baby, tell me.”

“I want you, all of you. Together. Really together. I need you.” 

“Who am I to deny you anything Waverly” Nicole smirks, leaning down to kiss Waverly. “Play hooky with me today”

“We can’t, especially you. Mid terms today, remember?” Waverly suddenly realizes.

“Fuck” both Nicole and Waverly sigh in unison.

Walking hand in hand through the parking lot, Nicole can sense that Waverly can hear the whispers again. Nicole is afraid. She’s going to run again, Nicole thinks to herself. Instead, Waverly squeezes Nicoles hand and looks up at her, smile so wide it reaches her eyes. 

Waverly runs later that day though, right into Nicoles arms. Nicole lifts Waverly as Waverly hooks her legs behind Nicoles back.   
“Hi baby”  
“Hi yourself” Waverly husks out, playing with the ends of Nicoles hair.  
“Ready to eat some pizza and watch some movies?”   
“I’m ready to have you in my bed tonight” Waverly whispers in her ear, nipping lightly at Nicoles earlobe.  
Nicole almost drops Waverly. Almost. To say Nicole has been a little sexually frustrated would be a little bit of a understatement. The night with Waverly was about her. Making Waverly feel good, she didn’t want to put any pressure on Waverly. Nothing would replace Waverlys bare skin on Nicoles fingers, being inside of Waverly was a drug. A drug she gladly would be addicted to.   
“What do you mean by that”  
“I want to know where you didn’t get to stick your tongue, you remember saying that?” Waverly asks  
“I do”  
“Do you still want to”  
“More than you can imagine right now”

It took all of Nicole self restraint she had to sit through pizza and two movies. She almost dragged Waverly to her bedroom the second Waverly put her hand on the inside of her thigh, but that was within the first five minutes of sitting down. With Wynonna headed off to bed, Nicole grabs Waverlys hand and leads her into her room. Nicole closes the door and is instantly being pushed against it, lips coming together in perfect form, Waverlys hands are everywhere and nowhere at once.  
“Slow down baby” Nicole gasps out.  
Nicole guides Waverly to her bed and lays her down. Crawling up her body, Nicole pushes Waverlys shirt up past her bra. Using her tongue, she traces around Waverlys belly button, in between her ribs, eliciting quiet moans from the writhing girl underneath her. Nicole pulls Waverlys shirt off, and works on her bra instantly, freeing her perky breasts. “You still okay” Nicole asks drawing a erect nipple into her mouth.  
“Perfect” Waverly moans out, back arching.  
“Can I take these off” Nicole asks tugging on Waverlys jeans. With a nod of approval, Nicole unbuttons and unzips Waverlys jeans. With the help of raised hips, Nicole frees Waverly. “These too?”  
“Please Nicole”  
Nicole traces the outline of Waverlys underwear with her tongue.  
“Mmhmm” Waverly whines, rolling her hips into Nicoles face.  
“Patience baby”  
Nicole removes Waverlys underwear with one hand, while the other one is gently massaging Waverlys breast.  
“Jesus Waverly” Nicole sees how aroused Waverly is already and she’s barely touched her.  
“I’ve been thinking about you all day” Waverly admits.  
“Do you trust me”  
“More than anything”  
Nicole settles between Waverlys thighs, spreading them wide. Thank God for dancing Nicole thinks, with how flexible Waverly is.  
Nicole uses her index finger to gather the moisture from Waverlys center and circles around Waverlys clit.  
“Oh fuck” Waverlys moans  
Using a broad stroke of her tongue, Nicole goes from her center to her clit.  
“Fuck, Nicole. That feels good”  
“Just wait” Nicole smirks.  
With practiced ease, Nicole swirls her tongue around Waverlys clit.   
“Oh God, what are you doing to me Nicole” Waverly pants.  
“I’m going to make you scream my name baby”  
Nicole broadens her tongue and swipes it from Waverlys hot wet center to her swollen nub. Sticking her index finger in her mouth, Nicole eyes a finger in, as she laps at her clit.  
“Oh, fuck”  
Meeting little resistance Nicole starts pushing in and out, as she sucks Waverlys clit into her mouth.   
“Nicole yes, fuck. Nicole.”  
Feeling Waverlys walls start to clench, Nicole ups her speed. Thrusting in and out and alternating licking and sucking on Waverlys clit.   
“Nicole, don’t stop. Don’t stop...NICOLE” Waverly moans out.  
With a flow of new wetness, Nicole helps Waverly ride out her orgasm. Slowly taking her finger out, she bring it to her mouth and licks it clean. Nicole crawls up Waverlys body and lays down beside her, head in her hand. Watching as Waverly comes back to earth.  
”told you I’d have you screaming my name”

 

Waverly swears she sees stars, fireworks even. She may have even seen Nicole in a tux walking her down a wedding aisle. What she doesn’t see, or fails to notice anyway is Nicoles shorts missing.   
“That’s what I wanted to do with my tongue” Nicole grinned.  
“Wow. That was...wow” Waverly pants, still out of breath. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to make you feel as good as you just made me feel”

“Not tonight baby, I took care of myself when I was doing all that” Nicole shyly admits.  
“How’d you even...when.”   
Holding up her two damp fingers, “you’re so beautiful when you come, I practically just had to touch myself once and i came.”  
Feeling bold, Waverly grabs Nicoles hands and eyes focused on Nicoles, she licks up and down her two damp fingers. “Vanilla” Waverly smiles.  
“God damn that was sexy” Nicole gasps out. “Are you going to let me in on your vanilla secret anytime soon Nic”  
“Baby, I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t get it.” Nicole laughs out standing up to gather her shorts. Nicole hands Waverly her sleeping shorts and a hoodie to sleep in. “Sleep with me?” Waverly asks.  
“Who am I to deny you anything” Nicole grins, dimples in all their glory.  
Waverly waits for Nicole to lay down, to throw a leg over her stomach and lay her head on Nicoles chest.  
“Would you follow me across the country” Waverly asks, bunching Nicoles shirt into her hand.   
“I’d follow you across the galaxy baby” Nicole answers simply. “Where you go, I go”  
“You’re too good to me Nicole Haught”  
“No I’m not, you’re worthy of everything I have to give you. Just like I’m worthy of everything you give me, even your dramatics” Nicole laughs.

Feeling sleep coming fast, Waverly smothers her face in Nicole neck. “I love you Nicole”  
“I love you baby”

 

Nicole wakes the morning with Waverly clinging to her body. Smiling down at the little monkey, Nicole carefully extracts herself to get ready for work. With a kiss to Waverlys forehead, Nicole heads downstairs and out the door.  
“You should tell Waverly to put a sock in it next time”   
Nicole almost falls off the steps at the sudden voice. “It’s sexy hearing her scream my name though” Nicole smirks. Nicole ducks just in time to miss the coffee mug thrown at her head. “You’re lucky you don’t have a brother, or I’d fuck him outside your door just so you would have to hear it” Wynonna hisses.  
“Oh shut it Wy, like Waverly and I haven’t had to hear whatever noises you make when Doc is over? Is he doing it right? You always sound like your in pain.”  
Nicole ducks again in order to miss another coffee cup. “Why do you have two coffee cups”  
“One has milk and one has coffee” Wynonna says like it’s the dumbest question in the world.   
“You know I love her”   
“Yeah I know, doesn’t make it any easier hearing her scream out my best friends name in the middle of the night though” Wynonna frowns.   
“Invest in some noise cancelling earphone, cause if I can help it, she’ll be doing it for a long time” Nicole doesn’t duck in time to miss the donut landing on her face. “Thank Wy, didn’t have time for breakfast” Nicole winks and heads to her SUV for work. 

‘Hey baby, I’m at work today. Come by my house when I get off.’-N

 

Waverly wakes happy, in a cold bed, but happy. Smiling down at her phone she sees a text from Nicole.

‘Aren’t you supposed to get off when I get to your house 😉’-W

‘You’re a funny one, I get off of WORK at 5. I’ll see you then?’-N

‘Can’t wait, I love you’-W

‘Love you too baby’-N

 

Waverly is freaking out. Not running, but freaking out. Bouncing on her heels she confronts Wynonna.   
“How do I make sure I can...you know, please Nicole”  
“Waves please, I heard the moans last night. You two totally got it on” Wynonna throws her hands in the air “besides didn’t you two fuck already before”  
“I haven’t done anything yet, Nicoles been doing things to me. Amazing things. God, toe curling things. Wynonna I’m pretty sure I saw fireworks, that shit they say in movies and books. I saw them”  
“Just do what she did to you Waves, it can’t be that complicated” Wynonna teases.  
“It’s not like I was down there, or paying attention to anything besides how fucking amazing it felt Wy”  
“Talk to Nicole then, this is a conversation for you guys”  
Waverly knows Wynonna is right. Doesn’t make her feel any less nervous. She’s not running though. Well, she is. But towards. she’s running towards Nicole. 

“I’m running towards Nicole” Waverly talks to herself as she drives to Nicoles house. Walking up to Nicoles room, Waverly takes a deep breath and enters. Nicole stands suddenly and rushes to Waverly, enveloping her in a hug. “Are you crying? Babe? What’s wrong”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Nicole crying?


	6. Where it all starts to make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs immediate comfort.  
> Nicole finds out if she gets into the academy, prom, graduation and a party! 
> 
> And thank you to Orange17 for all the help this chapter! Check out “Truck Stop” and instantly fall in love!

To say Nicole had a bad day, was putting it lightly. Arriving at work, Nicole realized she forgot her steel toe boots, which when working around heavy tools, was never a good thing. It proved to be a terrible thing when someone dropped a drill on her foot. “Fucking Christ” she mumbled to herself. Worse even, was when she decided to grab a cup of coffee and ended up spilling the liquid lava down the front of her shirt. She thought for sure she would have to use a fire extinguisher to cool her reddening skin. 

Deciding on her own that she earned a break, Nicole tried to go out for lunch. That’s when she realized she must have left her wallet at Waverlys house. It would have been easy enough to call her dad or Waverly to come help her out, instead she left the diner in a huff. Foot sore, burned chest and stomach, and now starving, Nicole went back to the dealership. Able to gather enough change for a bag of chips from the vending machine, Nicole watched in horror as it got stuck in the metal spiral. Desperately tapping on the glass, as if that would be able to coax the tiny bag of chips out, Nicole sighed deeply, “there is way today can get any worse” Nicole felt a hand caress her back.

“Well hello Nicole” Shae cooed.

Gently moving her body away from Shaes touch, “spoke too fucking soon” Nicole whispered to herself.

“Hi Shae, what can I do you for?” Nicole replies, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Need a new car” Shae shrugged.

“Well, there’s plenty of sales people on the floor, so I’ll just walk you over to them” 

“No, I talked to your father already. I deliberately requested you.” Shae, always the smart one, knew Nicoles father would make her do it as to not waste a potential sale. 

“You know id rather not, why are you doing this?”

“I figured Waverly kept you on a tight leash, but not even allowing you to do your job, possessive much is she?” Shae smirked. 

“You won’t speak about Waverly like that again Shae. This has nothing to do with her, I prefer not to spend any time with you” Nicole sneered.

“Oh come on Nicole, don’t you want a nice commission? I promise I won’t talk about Waverly again” Shae pouted.

Nicole gave in. Not because of Shaes pout, or anything to do with Shae. The longer she argued in this losing battle, the longer she would be around Shae. “Well, do you know what type of car you’re looking for”

Nicole took Shae around the dealership and on test drives for hours. After giving Shae the run down of all the basics and new technology of the car, they pulled back into the dealership. “Well, what do you think of this one. It’s only the 5th car you’ve driven”

“Have you been getting off Nicole, you’re only ever this snarky when it’s been a while.” Shae asked while reaching for Nicoles hand.

“Oh fuck off Shae. Are you buying a damn car or not.” Nicole opened the car door while scrambling out. “I’m with Waverly, and what we do or do not do is none of your damn business”

“Sure, I’ll take this one.” She’s shrugged. “You should really take care of your little problem, I’m always happy to help” 

Nicole ignored Shae as she drew the paperwork up for purchasing the car. While the commission for the car was a nice chunk of money, Nicole wondered if it was worth it.  
Throwing Shae the keys to her new car, “Have a good one Shae” was all she could muster. 

It was only when she arrived home and flung herself on her bed did Nicole allow herself to finally break. Within minutes she heard the door to her room opening and watched as Waverly stepped through. Rushing over to Waverly, Nicole needed her touch. She heard Waverly ask “Are you crying? Babe? What’s wrong” 

“Bad day baby, really bad day” 

“Do you want to talk about it” Waverly asked stroking her hair out of her face. Nicole nodded into Waverlys chest, and led them to her bed. Waverly sat and let Nicole lay down with her head in her lap.  
Nicole recalled her whole day, right down to the chips in the vending machine. 

 

“I’m sorry sweetie pie, I could just punch that shit ticket in the face. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want me to order Chinese, you must be starving by now” Waverly continued to stroke through Nicoles hair.

“I would kill for Chinese food baby. Shaes not worth it either love, she’s bitter, while you...are sweet” Nicole leant up to plant a small delicate kiss to her lips.

 

As they sat at the dining room table, Waverly wondered why she was so nervous earlier. Nicole loved her, she loved Nicole. Sure, she didn’t know exactly, or at all, what to do in bed, but that didn’t matter. Nicole did, and as long as she was comfortable in asking, Nicole would be willing to teach. “Nicole...” Waverly is startled when the front door opens and sees Cole walk through.

“Nicole, are you in here” Cole shouts.

“Dining room dad” Nicole rolls her eyes affectionately.

Cole strolls through and gives a gentle smile towards Waverly before dropping a envelope filled with cash on the table near Nicole. 

“There’s your commission Nicole, fantastic sale by the way. I know Shae wasn’t the easiest person to deal with” Cole frowns as he ruffles Nicoles hair. “What are you kids going to be up to today”

Waverly isn’t able to speak, her eyes are glued to the envelopes filled with more money than she has ever seen in her life. She is pretty sure her eyes are the size of grapefruits and her jaw unhinged. 

“Probably going to watch a few movies or something in my room dad” Nicole answers.

Waverly wonders why Nicole isn’t freaking out about the large sum of money mere inches from her hands. 

“Don’t want to join your ole dad on the sofa and watch TV?” Cole smiles.  
“Not a chance” Nicole laughs out.

“That’s a lot of money” Waverly finally shouts out.” Fuck. She said that out loud. Correction. She shouted that. Yelled it. “Sorry, that was rude and embarrassing”

Waverly thought about standing up and storming out the front door. She was beyond embarrassed, but that would be running. She promised Nicole she would never run again. Instead Waverly dropped her head on the table and let out a big sigh. Waverly knew Nicoles family had money, but she just never truly realized how much. She knew Nicole never bragged, and she knew Nicole worked hard for her money, that much she knew from all the times Nicole came over in her coveralls all greasy and dirty. 

“Excuse me, I have to use the restroom.”  
Slowly getting up, to make sure Nicole knew she wasn’t running, she made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at herself, Waverly wondered how much of a awkward position she just put Nicole and her father in. “Great going idiot” she mumbled to herself. 

“Hey Waves, can you let me in”

Groaning Waverly slowly opened the door and allowed Nicole to come in.

“You okay baby” Nicole asked while sitting on the edge of the tub.

“I didn’t mean to say that. My mouth spoke before my brain could tell it to stop”  
Nicole reached her hand out for Waverlys and pulled the embrassed girl in between her legs.

“It’s alright, I’m actually kind of embarrassed my dad did that.” Nicole confided.

“You shouldn’t be, you work hard for your money”

“Doesn’t mean it should be flaunted in such a way, I never want anyone to look at me different for it” Nicole pouted. 

God her dimples truly were amazing.  
“I would never”

“I know that baby. Come on, let’s get out of the bathroom and get out of here” Nicole stood and led Waverly out of the bathroom and out of the house. 

“Where are we going” Waverlys asks when Nicole starts to drive away

“Well, I’ve had a shit day and I know a swim always makes me feel better.” 

 

“Nicole freaking Haught, what are we doing” Waverly hissed in a whisper while looking around.

Opening the gate to the country clubs outdoor pool area, Nicole ushered Waverly in. “Chill baby, I have a after hour key”

“You always seem to have keys for something” Waverly playfully rolled her eyes.

“I even have the key to your heart”

“No matter how cheesy that was, and babe, that was super cheesy, you are right about that.” Waverly laughed.

 

Nicole wasn’t a amazing swimmer, but she loved the water. Any type of water really. Lakes were usually accompanied by great scenery, oceans were always beautiful, and pools always gave her time to reflect. Undressing down to her sports bra and boxers, she dived in. 

Leaving a still dressed Waverly on the edge. “Come on baby, the water feels good”

Nicole watched in a trance as Waverly slowly undressed. Still hard to believe the perfectly imperfect half naked girl in front of her, was hers.  
“You gonna stand there half naked all night, or would you like to join me”  
Nicole beckoned Waverly in with a finger and watched as she cannonballed into the pool. 

Following Waverly to the middle of the pool, Nicole guides Waverlys arms to the back of her neck. “I’ve wanted you back in my arms all damn day long. After such a shitty day, you are my safe haven”

“You’re such a charmer.” Waverly teased as she splashed Nicole with water. “I’ve been thinking about you all day too”

Guiding them both to the shallow end of the pool, Nicole guided them to the wall to hang off the edge. “What’ve you been thinking about”

“Sex.”

Jerking her head to meet Waverlys eyes, Nicole is beyond surprised at Waverlys confession. “Are we going to fast? We can back pedal, you know I have no problem doing that, right” Nicoles nervous, she’s rambling.

“No silly, you’ve been perfect. Everything been perfect. I just know I haven’t done anything, and I...I want to. I just don’t know how”  
Waverly confessed nervously. 

“Baby, I would never push or pressure you to do anything you’re not ready for. If you want to learn, I can help. But only when you’re ready. Making you feel good, makes me feel good”  
Nicole is stunned to say the least when Waverly starts to try to climb her like a tree. She feel strong legs wrap around her waist and arms pull at her neck, within seconds lips are dancing together and Waverly has pushed Nicoles back against the pools edge. 

“God that was sexy” Waverly pants in between kisses.

“I can’t deny that I’ve been thinking about kissing you in this pool for years now”  
Nicole lays hot open mouth kisses over Waverlys neck, stopping at her pulse point and gentle nips at it. “But this, is better than my imagination”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Waverly questions, tracing Nicoles lips with her middle finger.

Nicole gently removed Waverly from herself, and swims over to the stairs, waiting for Waverly to join her. Taking a shaky deep breath, “You know how hard it is to be in love with your ‘straight’ best friend. The younger sister of your other best friend. It’s fucking terrifying” 

Nicole doesn’t notice she’s wringing her hands until she feels Waverly take one and interlace their fingers.

“I was never afraid of coming out to you and Wynonna, I knew you both would always accept me. I tried to play a flirtful banter with you, and when it felt like you were flirting back, I swear my heart would beat out of my chest.”  
Nicole stops to think about how she’s going to phrase the rest of her story. It’s not easy to tell anyone your deepest fears.

“I don’t think I ever really imagined us being together, I was just the hopeless fool who was in love with you. I tried not to be, i tried burying it, other girls, work, sports, but my mind was always, always on you. Then you started actually dating, and Champ of all people. I thought for sure i would have to cut my own heart out of my chest. But then you started to look at me different, and I was hopeful. I was so scared too though, I didn’t want to ruin anything. Then it felt like there was always this weird heavy tension around us, but I wanted you to confront me, and then...you kissed me.”

 

Waverly listened intently, in awe and surprise to Nicole. She never really thought about how hard it had to have been for Nicole. To be in love with someone you thought you could never have. “Wow, sounds like I made you miserable for quite a while” 

“I was always happy with you though, any second I got to spend with you” Nicole confesses.

“I would say I’m sorry you had to go through all of that, but if you didn’t, we wouldn’t be where we are now”

“Only took you a few years” Nicole laughed. “Come on baby, lets get out of here.”

 

Settled in Nicoles room, with a movie playing on her TV, Nicole cuddles into Waverly as her big spoon, with her hand resting on Waverlys stomach. “This is a perfect end to the day baby, ever since I got home and you walked into my room, it’s been like a breath of fresh air” with Waverly absentmindedly playing with the ends of her fingers, Nicole let’s out a huge sigh. 

“You know, I had very clear motives when I was walking into your room tonight” Waverly sighs. 

“Oh yeah, what was that”

Nicole feels Waverly start to guide Nicoles hand underneath the waistband of her sleep shorts. 

“I want to learn, I need you to show me” Waverly gasped as Nicoles fingers brushed past damp curls. 

“What do you want me to do baby” Nicole husked out, laying soft kisses over the back of Waverlys neck.

“Show me what you’d want me to do to you” Waverly begged as she felt Nicole guide both hands to her center, gathering enough arousal to bring to Waverlys clit. 

“Just like this baby”

“God Nic” Waverly gasps out. 

Nicole guides Waverlys hand to the back of hers, as she traces light circles, before slipping her middle finger into Waverlys center. With a few short thrusts, Nicole could already feel Waverlys walls start to clench. 

“Fuck baby, so close already?” Nicole added another finger, using her thumb to rub tight quick circles around Waverlys clit, bringing Waverly to a shuddering orgasm in seconds. 

“Oh fuck Nicole” Waverly cried out, back arching into the front of Nicole. 

Nicole continued light thrusts, helping Waverly ride the waves out, panting into her ear, “I got you baby”

 

Waverly would be embarrassed about how quick her orgasm came, except for the fact that she had been thinking about it all day. 

“That was really quick baby” Nicole gasped into her ear.

“You’re really, really good at that” Waverly finally said after catching her breath. Turning around to face Nicole, Waverly buries her face in her neck. “Will you help me, I want to make you feel good.” 

Feeling a burst of confidence, Waverly quickly straddles Nicole, hissing at the sensitivity. 

“What do you want to do” Nicole asks elbows propped up.

Kiss you. Touch you. Marry you. There’s too many thoughts running through her mind, she doesn’t know what she wants to do exactly. “Everything” a barely there whisper escapes Waverlys mouth. Slowly lowering herself to meet Nicoles lips, Waverly takes Nicoles bottom lip between her teeth, rolling it slightly. 

“Can I take this off” Waverlys tugging at Nicoles shirt, with a over enthusiastic nod from Nicole, her shirt is up and over her head in seconds. Waverly looks down in awe, Nicole wasn’t wearing a bra.

“You are so damn gorgeous babe” Nervous hands trace Nicoles collarbone, down to a already erect nipple. “Can I..” Nicole grabs Waverlys hand and cups it over her breast, slightly squeezing it. 

“Like that baby” Nicole moans, letting go of Waverlys hand. With no hesitation, Waverly places a chaste kiss upon a erect nipple, before taking it between her lips. 

“Just like that” Nicole breathlessly gets out. Rolling her tongue over the harden bud, Waverly scrapes her teeth against it before working her way down. Under the swell of Nicoles breast, nipping softly, she travels farther down using her tongue to trace lines defining the toned muscles underneath. “I want to taste you” she confesses.

“Are you sure?” Nicole shudders as Waverly traces the skin above her waistband with their index finger.  
“More than anything”  
Without breaking eye contact, Waverly tugs and discards of the remaining article of clothing that separated her from her goal. “Wow” she says as she runs her hands up and down long white thighs. “I can see why you love this view so much”  
Waverlys stuck. She was nervous. She could see how much Nicole wanted her, if the arousal was anything to go on. She knew what she wanted to do, but what if she was terrible at it. 

Nicole, sensing Waverlys reappearing nervousness, took ahold of her hand. “Baby, really you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

That’s all it took, reassurance. Holding onto Nicoles hand, Waverly settles between her legs and took a deep breath. Smiling to herself, because once again, vanilla. With a tentative swipe of her tongue, Waverly was in love. She wondered for a while if she would like the taste, she didn’t realize how quickly she’d be addicted to it. Greedily lapping at Nicoles entrance, she moaned at the taste. 

“Fuck, Waves” Nicole yelled out at the sudden movement, hips bucking into Waverlys face. Slowly working her tongue in circles, Waverly edges up until she’s met with a swollen clit. With a broad stroke of her tongue, and a flick at the end, Waverly sucks her clit into her mouth, alternating between flicks and sucking. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, s’close” Nicole pants out, gripping a pillow and nearly crushing Waverlys hand. Using the tip of her tongue to make specific heart patterns, Nicole comes undone. Feeling a new arousal coating her chin, Waverly greedily laps up her new favorite taste, before slowly climbing up Nicoles body, laying slow and lazy kisses on the way. “Fuck baby, if I didn’t know any better I’d ask if you were sure you never did that before” Nicole laughed out.

“I really liked it. You taste...amazing”. Tucking herself underneath Nicoles chin, one leg thrown over her hip, she kisses the hollow of Nicoles throat. “I love you”

 

A month goes by and Nicole is on edge. That’s putting it lightly. She sent out her application for the academy and everyday since she’s checked the mailbox. Waverly made her promise to wait for her to open it when she got it. Sitting in Waverlys living room with a envelope in her hands, Nicoles been waiting for Waverly for what seems like hours. 

“You could move in with me you know” Nicole looks over towards Wynonna . “If I get in I mean, we can rent a apartment in the city.” 

“Seriously? You’d want that?” Wynonna paces the floor, Nicole thinks Wynonnas more anxious than she is. 

“Of course, I can get you a job at dads dealership if you want”

Before Wynonna can answer, the front door bursts open and Nicole is being jumped by her tiny girlfriend. “I’m sorry, traffic was terrible and Chrissy wouldn’t shut up, I’m here. Let’s open it” Waverly screams. 

Turning the envelope over, Nicole let’s out a shaky breath. This is it. Her dream. All she wants to do in life, is going to be determined by words inside this envelope. She doesn’t realize her hands are even shaking until she feels Waverly place her hands in her own. 

“It’s okay love, just open it” Waverly winks at her. 

She’s not so sure how Waverly can be this confident in her, but it sends a warm fuzzy feeling straight to her soul. With slightly less trembling fingers, Nicole rips open the envelope and unfolds the paper, scanning until she reads the words “accepted” 

“I did it. I got in” Nicole yells, jumping from the couch, accidentally sending Waverly to the floor in a loud thump. “Fuck, baby I’m sorry” Nicole hurriedly scoops Waverly up and into her arms, placing a loving kiss to the pout on Waverlys lips. 

Feeling a pat on her shoulder, Nicole turns and is engulfed in a bear hug by Wynonna. “We’re going to be fucking roommates dude” 

“Wait, what?” Waverly asks looking between the two girls. 

“Haught Shit asked me to live with her, we’re gonna be hot shot city dwellers.” Wynonna smiles.

“Great, so I’m just being left behind. All alone?” Waverly pouts.

“Aww baby, no. You can come up every weekend, and I’ll come down through the week when I can, it’s only an hour and a half away.” Nicole laughs taking Waverlys face between her hands. “Friday night pizza and movies at my place instead”

“Our place” Wynonna interjects, high fiving herself when no one offers. 

“I’m still going to be lonely” Waverly whines, burying her face into Nicoles neck.

“We still have the rest of the school year baby, prom and graduation and you can help us pick out a apartment. I’ll even let you decorate”

“Speaking of prom...” Waverly cuts off, starting to kiss up Nicoles neck. “Are you ever going to officially ask me, it’s this weekend”

Feeling the kisses send a shiver straight to Nicoles spine. “Baby, just wear a pretty dress, send me the color and I’ll take care of everything else” 

“Gross, you better be getting a hotel room. I’m tired of going to sleep with the last sound being my baby sister moaning out your name Haught.” Wynonna rolls her eyes and slaps Nicole across the back of her head.

“She’s just sooooo gooooood” Waverly sing songs, giving Wynonna her best smile. “Come on love, let’s go celebrate” Waverly grabs Nicoles hand and pulls her towards the stairs.

“Oh come on, Haughts house is so much bigger. Go have sexy time there” Wynonna shouts up the stairs.

 

Nicole is nervous. She’s always dreamt of taking Waverly Earp to prom, last year she went solo and ended up with several after prom invitations. Instead she had gone back to Waverlys and cuddled together watching a movie. She had intended to ask Waverly to prom, as friends of course, but Waverly was anti prom and even held a one woman protest against it. This year is different though. She’s got the girl, the tux, and the limo. Now she just has to wait. Like she’s been doing for the past hour. Everyone should be arriving at her house soon enough for pictures, she couldn’t wait to take a look at Waverly in her dress. Nicoles not even sure exactly what she’s nervous about, she planned everything down to the perfect prom pose. Just as she was about to check her hair for the tenth time, the door bell rang.

Opening the door with more force than she meant, Nicole was stunned. Waverly had always been gorgeous, but damn. Standing there in a vibrant aqua colored, mermaid style dress, hair curled around her shoulders. “You are...a vision”  
“Yeah I know, I look hot as hell Haught” Wynonna laughs as she pushes past Nicole.

Rolling her eyes, Nicole bends slightly to give Waverly a chaste kiss. 

“Me? Look at you! We should get dressed up way more often” Waverly sighs. 

Nicole looks down at her black tux with a aqua vest and black tie, “Me? Nah, pulled this out of my closet” winking as she takes Waverly by the hand.

 

With pictures out of the way, and everyone situated in the limo, Wynonna pulls out a flask and waves it around to everyone. With quite a few people taking turns at it, it returns almost empty. As always though, Wynonna carries extras. She wouldn’t be Wynonna if she didn’t. Glancing around, her eyes catch on her baby sister and Nicole. It was disgustingly cute how they acted like they were the only ones in the limo. Cuddled up together, just staring at each other with those heart eyes they always do. She was proud of Waverly, Nicole was always able to bring out a happiness in Waverly, but it never went beyond the house. Now that they were dating, she’d never seen this side of her sister. Bubbly, happy, completely able to be herself. Wiping away a single tear that managed to escape, Wynonna cheers as the limo parks outside the country club where prom was being held. “Lets go losers!” 

 

Walking through the French doors, with her hand on Nicoles bicep, Waverly is taken aback by how beautiful the room looked. The prom theme had been Romance, and the fairy lights strewn around really did make it look romantic. Looking up at her beautiful girlfriend, she almost couldn’t believe that she was here with her. Nicole could have anyone she wanted, but she chose Waverly. 

“What are you think about” Nicole asked tipping her head down placing a lingering kiss to Waverlys forehead. 

“Just how lucky I feel, you could be here with anyone you wanted, but you want and chose me”

Feeling her chin being lifted, Waverly gazed into honey brown eyes, “It has been and always will be you, baby.” Nicole replied. “Now let’s dance baby”

 

Nicole never though Waverly looked sexier, she was always the sexiest when she danced. That’s when she poured all her heart, every emotion, buried every insecurity. Dancing was her passion and fuck if she didn’t make it look good. Nicole could lie and say she wasn’t wearing a smug smirk, but she knew she was. That was her girl out there. The girl that guys were gawking at, the girl other girls were jealous of. It didn’t matter to Nicole, because at the end of the night, Nicole knew whose bed Waverly would be in. She watched as Waverly beckoned her over with a simple finger. Waverly could make her do anything, even dance. Thankfully just as Nicole approached Waverly a slow song came on. Nicole could barely hear the lyrics at first as Waverly draped her arms over her neck, while Nicole gripped Waverlys waist, until she heard  
‘Just one hit of you and I know I’ll never be the same.’

“This song sounds like us” Waverly whispered while playing with Nicoles tie. 

“It does, doesn’t it.” Nicole smiled into Waverlys neck. 

Tonight was perfect, even if her shoes were pinching, even if she was getting a little overheated in a stuffy country club room. All that mattered was Waverly in her arms. Grabbing Waverlys hand, Nicole spun her out, and back in while dipping her and landing a lingering light kiss. She heard the whoops and hollers coming from her friends on the baseball team. They’ve had to hear about her epic crush on Waverly for the past 4 years. Nicole bowed towards them while leading a embarrassed Waverly towards their table. Sitting down and pulling Waverly into her lap, she feels a smack to the back of her head. 

“You know there’s enough seats for Waverly to sit down, right Haught” Wynonna somewhat slurs. 

“Well, her favorite seat wouldn’t be quite school appropriate right now” Nicole winks, while also getting a slap to the back of the head by Waverly. 

“Babe, shush it” Waverly hisses. 

Lifting her arms in surrender, Nicole still grins.  
“Got anymore in that flask?” 

“I got a couple minis in my clutch” Wynonna answers, flinging her purse towards Nicole. Grabbing two for herself and one for Waverly, Nicole downs them quickly. The only thing that can loosen her up enough to dance the night away with Waverly, is alcohol. She knew she was a confident girl, but dancing made her feel like the lanky 10 year old whose arms and legs were too long for her to know what to do with. 

“Dance” Waverly pouted, and God Nicole was a sucker for that pout. 

“Who am I to deny you anything?” Nicole answered. 

Back on the dance floor, even with the alcohol flowing through her body, Nicoles dancing did not get looser or better, however it made her not care. She was here to make sure Waverly got whatever she wanted. That’s what she deserved, Waverly deserved everything. It didn’t matter that after 5 songs, Nicoles thighs were burning, she barely felt it when Waverly was rubbing herself all over her. She was thankful however when announcements for Prom King and Prom Queen started. That’s when they all had decided to leave. 

Filing into the limo, Waverly laid across a bench with her head in Nicoles lap. 

“You guys going to the after party” Wynonna asked.

Nicole looked down at Waverly whose eyes were barely staying open, “No, we can have the limo drop you off, but I think we will just crash at my house”

 

Stripped down in just her boxers and a sports bra, Nicole laid sprawled in her bed, waiting for Waverly to make her way into her bedroom from the bathroom. Waverly borrowed a oversized hoodie and a pair of boxers from Nicole and she looked amazing when she walked in the room and curled up with her head in Nicoles neck. 

As Nicole lightly rubbed circles over Waverlys back, she found herself incredibly tired. “Would it be too terrible if we just slept baby, I’m exhausted”

“Oh God, me too” Waverly laughed as she pulled a blanket over her body and settled more into Nicoles neck. Nicole placed a kiss on Waverly head, “goodnight baby, I love you”

 

With a toss of her graduation cap, Nicole was done with high school. Fighting her way through the crowd of her classmates, she finds Wynonna and becomes misty eyed. “We fucking did it dude” she says as Wynonna high fives her.  
“Fuck yeah we did, I can’t believe in a few weeks we’ll be roommates. Even though you’ll be a pig” Wynonna laughs wiping away tears falling down her cheeks.  
Feeling cold hands suddenly around her waist, and a head pressed against her shoulder blades, Nicole smiles so large she’s sure her dimples have taken over her whole face. “Hi baby” she says while twisting her head.  
Nicole can feel a vibrating muffled voice, but can’t understand the words, “Baby come here”  
Waverly lets go as Nicole turns around and envelopes her in a hug, tucking herself under Nicoles chin. “What did you say?” Nicole asks.  
“I said, I’m so proud of you. You’re about to start the rest of your life, the real life.” Waverly sniffles.  
“Just remember, you’ll always be in it baby” Nicole kisses Waverlys forehead. 

“PARTY AT HAUGHTS” Wynonna is heard screaming while streaking through the football field where the graduation was held.  
“I still can’t believe you signed yourself up to look after her” Waverly laughs, taking hold of Nicoles hand.  
“You seen my dad? I haven’t yet”  
“Yeah, come on, I was sitting next to him” Waverly leads Nicole towards a crowd.

“Nic! I’m proud of you, you’ve worked so hard these last few years, I couldn’t ask for a better kid” Cole fights back tears as he ruffles Nicoles hair.  
“Awww dad, come on.”  
“I’m serious, graduating top of your class, captain of two teams, working, going to the academy. Im not sure how i got so lucky” Cole wonders.  
“Thanks dad, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Nicole bear hugs her dad, crying softly into his shirt.  
“Well, I better get going. You’re mom and I have entrusted you with the house tonight. Don’t let it get to wild. Love you kid. ” Cole winks as he slowly walks away. 

 

Nicoles house looks like a liquor store, club and frat house all at once. People are doing keg stands, playing beer pong and others are just drinking and dancing. “Before we both get super wasted, can I give you your graduation present?” Waverly asks, tugging Nicole towards her room. Waverly is holding a box, wrapped beautifully with a light blue bow.  
“Sit, sit, sit” Waverly urges as they close the door to Nicoles room. Handing the box over to Nicole, Waverly sits next to her on the bed.  
Nicole takes no time ripping the paper and opening the box. Inside is a large scrapbook.  
“Babyyy...”  
“Just look through it” Waverly urges on.  
Nicole opens the book and laughs immediately, she’s faced with a picture of herself, Wynonna and Waverly a week after they met. They’re on a jungle gym, Nicole is hanging upside down, Wynonna is standing on top and Waverly is hanging on for dear life. Flipping through, Nicole realizes it’s pictures of the 3 of them from every year since they’ve known each other. “This is amazing baby, I can’t believe you found all these pictures”  
“It took a while, but I needed the perfect gift, keep going” Waverly says.  
Flipping through the last two pages, it’s just pictures of Nicole and Waverly, each picture was accompanied by a note from Waverly. Describing how she felt during the picture. A picture of the two of them from the drive in before Waverly kissed Nicole, stands out to her.  
‘It was in this moment that I knew, I knew I was laying next to the love of my life. It didn’t matter my age, or the fact that I was scared. All that mattered was I was willing to risk everything to kiss you, and to make sure you knew I was serious about you. I had loved you for years Nicole, but this is when I let you in on the secret’

Nicole can feel the tears running down her face, she didn’t even know anyone took this picture. The note made it even more special, she turned to look at Waverly and took her face in her hands. “I love you Waverly, and this is by far the best present I have ever received.” Nicole closes the distance and surges for a kiss, more passionate and deep then she first intended. Breaking for air, Nicole places the scrapbook on her bed. “I’m going to look at this everyday.”  
Waverly smiles at her, grabbing her by the hand, “Alright, enough sappy shit. Let’s gets wasted” 

 

“Baby girl!!! Ever done a body shot before?!” Wynonna wiggles her eyebrows at her sister.

“Gross, I’m not taking a shot off of you Wynonna!” 

“For someone whose super fucking smart Waves, you’re kinda dumb. Take one off Haught!” Wynonna rolls her eyes pointing towards the table.

“I don’t mind if you don’t baby” Nicole grins, sporting those dimples Waverly loves to kiss so much.

Waverly shrugs her shoulders and watches as Nicole lifts her shirt up and over her broad shoulders, tossing it on the ground, while climbing on top of the kitchen table, laying down. 

“Salt up baby girl” Wynonna yells as she hands Waverly the salt shaker. 

Waverly licks her hand, pouring a generous amount of salt over the wet spot. She looks back at Nicole who already has a lime in her mouth and is wiggling her eyebrows at her. Wynonna pours a hefty amount of tequila over Nicoles muscular abdomen. 

“God you look sexy” Waverly husked out.

“Gross, just do the shot already Waves”  
Wynonna gags.

Walking towards the table, Waverly bends over, face inches from pale abs. She can see goosebumps as her breath hits skin. The music from the stereo is no longer pounding in her ears, the sound of guys cheering on their friend doing a keg stand seems miles away. All Waverly can focus on is her nervous breathing and the way Nicoles body looks under a soft light. Licking the salt on her hand with one quick swipe of her tongue, Waverly dips her tongue into the pool of tequila, tracing Nicoles belly button. Dragging her tongue farther up, Waverly reaches the bottom of Nicoles sports bra, she hears Nicoles breath hitching more than she can feel it. Placing a bruising kiss on Nicoles ribs, Waverly sucks up the tequila in one go, ignoring the burn as it slides down her throat, before making her way to the lime between Nicoles pink lips. With a flick of her tongue, Waverly grasps the lime in her mouth, pulling all the citrus juice out before returning to place a lingering kiss to pink lips. 

“I could worship your body for hours” Waverly whispers against Nicoles lips. 

“As much fun as this foreplay is, can we get back to getting fucked up please” Wynonna asks holding the bottle of tequila, shaking it wildly. 

“I’ll kick them all out right now, I don’t even care” Nicole whispers while sitting up and pulling her shirt back on. Cupping Waverlys face, Nicole places soft kisses along her jawline. “Just say the word and they are all out of here”

“No, it’s your graduation party. We have tonight” Waverly winks, turning and snatching the bottle of tequila from Wynonnas hands and taking a healthy swig. 

 

Hopping down off of the table, Nicole is thinking of two things. One being she loved Waverly Earp. Every part of her, the nerd, the cheerleader, the dancer. She loved the shy and nervous parts of her, and she loved the outgoing and sensual parts of her that were coming to life. Number two being that she should probably talk to her father about replacing that table. She definitely felt it cave a little bit under her weight. 

Leaving the Earp girls to drink tequila, Nicole wandered over towards the kitchen to mix a rum and coke. Tequila has never been on the top of her list, always tasted too much like pepper when it burned her throat. Whiskey and rum were just fine for her, thank you.

Making sure to do a slow sweep of her house to insure no one has broken or thrown up on anything, Nicole was surprised when she tried to enter her room, that it was locked. 

“Put your clothes on and get out. There’s like 5 other rooms.” Nicole shouted while banging on her bedroom door. 

Quickly followed by cursing and footsteps on the opposite end of the door, her bedroom door opens to reveal two people she’s never even seen before, lower class men she suspects. 

Narrowing her eyes at them, they run off as she enters her room to find her bed still perfectly made. “At least I don’t have to wash the sheets” Nicole mumbles to herself, closing and locking her door on the way out. 

Finishing her round of the house, Nicole noticed she hasn’t seen Waverly since she left her with Wynonna. With a final gulp of her drink, Nicole sees a shot glass shoved in her face. 

“Haught, take one with us” Perry practically screams out. 

Nicole laughs as she takes the shot glass from his hand, as the rest of the baseball team surrounds her. With claps on the back, they all congratulate Nicole on getting into the academy before they slam back the dark liquid. Perry refills everyone’s glass quickly as they celebrate graduating. The dark liquid doesn’t burn, but soothes and warms Nicoles throat as it goes down smoothly. 

“Has anyone seen my girl” Nicole yells out excusing herself from a third shot the guys tried to offer her. 

“Saw her on the patio by the fire, like five minutes ago” someone by the beer pong table shouts out.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, Nicole heads towards the back door leading to the patio. 

“HAUGHT STUFF, speak of the devil” Wynonna slurs out. 

Nicole eyes the bottle of tequila that is suspiciously almost empty. 

“I thought my ears were burning” Nicole smiles as she sets her eyes on Waverly. 

“They should be melted off by how much baby girl hasn’t shut up about you, she’s so drunk she started crying talking about her favorite freckle on your body. PS it’s the one inside your right thigh” Wynonna winks.

Waverly is just sitting on a lounge chair, knees to her chest, staring up adoringly at Nicole. “It’s the most beautiful freckle in the world” 

“Aww baby, thank you. Did you maybe have a little, just a little too much to drink?” Nicole laughs as Waverlys head starts to dip to her chest. 

“Oh yeah, baby girl is a goner.” Wynonna waved her hand towards the petite girl. “Should bring her to bed”

Waverly tries to protest, “I am not that drunk, I can’t help that the sandman is dumping sand on me. He’s an asshole” Waverly chuckles at her excuse, but takes the hand Nicole offers anyway. 

“Come on sleepy girl, let’s go to bed” 

Nicole walks with Waverly hand in hand, guiding the stumbling girl through the crowd and up the stairs. 

“Why is your door locked” Waverly questions, eyes blinking slowly.

“Had to kick a couple out earlier, thankfully they didn’t make it too far.” Nicole grimaces at the thought of it. 

“You’re so smart, and hot...and that body, phew” Waverly giggles as she snakes her hand up Nicoles shirt, raking her nails across a hard abdomen. 

Nicole lets Waverly have her innocent fun, as she guides her through the door and sits her on the edge of the bed. Trying to walk towards her dresser, Waverly grabs Nicole by the waist. 

“Come on babe, let’s have a little fun” Waverly pouts, trying to unbuckle Nicoles belt. 

Nicole grabs Waverlys hands, bringing them to her mouth with a soft kiss on the palms. “Baby, you’re drunk. Let’s just get you into some nice comfy clothes and I’ll kick everyone out and we can just go to sleep”

“Oh, like you’ve never had any drunken fucks before” Waverlys words are sharp and frustrated. 

Of course Nicoles hooked up when drunk, who doesn’t. You drink and if there’s a pretty girl glancing your way, you make a move. Her girlfriend however, has not had a “drunk fuck” as she put it. 

“Baby, when you’re sober we can talk about this, but you’re drunk and I would feel like I’m taking advantage of you, so can we please just get into comfy clothes and go to sleep.” Nicole pleads, popping out a dimple to help her case. 

Waverly sighs, “god you’re perfect. You have the body of a God, you’re super smart...oh my god and you’re going to be a cop” 

Seeing that Waverly feels content, Nicole grabs the smaller girl and herself a hoodie and sleep shorts. 

“I can’t figure out these buttons” Waverly pouts gesturing towards her pants. 

“Christ, how much did you have to drink.” 

“So much. Wynonna started using her mouth and talked about you guys leaving me. You’re leaving me. So I got soooo sad. Tequila made me not so sad. Tequila isn’t leaving me” Waverly managed to choke out through sobs.

“Baby, I’m not leaving you. I’ll be an hour or two away tops, depending on traffic. I could never leave you. I love you” Nicole assures her girlfriend, rubbing soothing circles on her thighs. “Here baby, I’ll help you out of these pants.”

Waverly giggles and tries to roll away as Nicole tries to undress her. Crawling on the bed, Nicole reaches for Waverlys button on her jeans. She’s startled when Waverly grabs ahold of her face and looks deeply into her eyes. 

“ita parum pudici vestris” Waverly whispers pressing a loving kiss on both dimples. 

“You’re going to have to translate that for me baby, I may be smart but I am no where near as smart as you.” Nicole laughs taking this opportunity to wrestle Waverlys pants off and putting sleep shorts on her.

“It means, you’re so sexy” Waverly whines flopping back on the bed, managing to take her own shirt and bra off before slipping the hoodie on. “I’m sorry I got too drunk tonight”

“What are you sorry for, it was a party, getting drunk is kind of the point” Nicole laughs, stroking Waverlys cheek.

“It was your graduation, and I got to drunk for us to have sex” Waverly admits shyly. 

“We don’t always have to have sex Waves, I’m not dating you just for sex. I love you. I love cuddling, I love driving through the country listening to you sing, I love holding your hand through the park. Don’t ever feel like we have to have sex, that’s just a part of a relationship” Nicole lovingly lectures her small drunk girlfriend. “I’ll be back, going to shut the party down”

Nicole walks out of her room, and heads down towards the living room, the party has already started to thin out as she unplugs the stereo system. “Alright everyone, time to head out. Wynonna, you can stay in a guest room, just make sure everyone’s out before you pass out, I’m going to bed” 

Wynonna gives a mock salute and starts ushering people out of the door, going as far as to physically grab people and tossing them towards the door. Nicole rolls her eyes and laughs as she makes her way back upstairs.

Stepping into her room, Nicole changes quickly and slips into bed next to Waverly, as Waverly immediately snuggles in as close as she can. With her eyes growing heavier by the second, Nicole is surprised when she feels soft kisses to the crook of her neck. 

“Can we at least make out a little bit” Waverly husks, moving her lips from Nicoles neck, to her jawline and finally finding purchase on pink lips. 

“Waves...” Nicole goes to protest but is cut off by another kiss. 

“Just for a minute, just kissing. Nothing more.” Waverly promises, as she traces Nicoles bottom lip with her tongue.

Nicole springs into action, moving in sync with soft lips, cupping Waverlys face. One hand moves from Waverlys jaw and finds purchase in Waverlys hand. Nicole settles both hands over her heart as she slows the kisses down and maneuvers to lay on her back. “Sleepy time now baby” Nicole whispers.

Waverly pouts and whines but eventually rests her head in Nicoles neck, slinging her leg over Nicoles hips. “Will I have a drawer in your apartment” Waverly yawns, soaking up Nicoles mysterious vanilla scent. 

“You can have whatever you want baby, I’ll get you your own dresser if you need it” Nicole mumbles sleepily, squeezing Waverlys hand that was still resting over her heart. 

“Mmmk, I cant wait to help you find one on Sunday. I love you Nic.” 

“I love you too baby” 

Nicole turns her head to place a kiss on wavy brunette hair. She still can’t believe this is her forever, she just has to get through another year and she’d be off following Waverly wherever her brain takes her. She’d follow Waverly anywhere, because who was she to deny Waverly Earp anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add another chapter, there was just way too much to fit into one. One last chapter to go in this part of the series!


	7. Where it all starts to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy. Sisterly bonding. Proud and stubborn Waverly, Nicole seems to once again have to break down walls. Birthday surprises. Memories from  
> Nicole and Waverlys past.

Waverly bit her lip as she scanned the apartment they were touring. When Nicole mentioned apartment, Waverlys mind immediately went to a dingy broke college type of apartment. This apartment looked more like a penthouse than a basement apartment. Walking through the enormous already furnished living room, Waverly takes note of the very comfortable looking couch, she wouldn’t mind being pinned underneath Nicole there. There’s a huge flat screen TV mounted above a brick fireplace, with a love seat settled near the back wall. Drifting away from the others, Waverly climbs the stairs to check out the master bedroom. As fully furnished as the living room was, the bedroom was the complete opposite. If Nicole kept true to her word, Waverly thought she could have a bit of fun decorating the bedroom. Venturing in the bathroom, Waverly rolls her eyes almost immediately at the extravagance of it all. What teenager needs a claw foot bathtub and a granite walk in shower? 

 

“The bathtub alone makes me want to rent this place, just imagine you and I in it. Bubble baths, champagne....getting dirty when we’re getting clean” Nicole sighs, effectively scaring the hell out of Waverly. 

 

“Shit balls, you are a very quiet sneaky squirrel” Waverly exhales, hand clutching at her heart. 

 

Chuckling, Nicole wraps her arms around Waverlys waist picking her up for a spin. “Do you like the place?” Nicole asks before setting Waverly back down. 

 

“It’s certainly not what I expected, it’s beautiful and huge” Waverlys not sure if she’s jealous or sad. 

 

Everyone in town knew the Earps didn’t have much money. That’s why mama and daddy ran off in the middle of the night all those years ago, they owed the bank too much money. Thankfully Gus took them in, having to come out of retirement as the bank took the homestead, leaving the Earp girls with nothing to their name. She knew Nicole never flaunted her money, but right now she couldn’t help but feel like the green eyed monster was creeping up on her. 

 

Walking hand in hand back down to the living room, Waverly watches as Cole interacts with the rental agent. Wynonna has already made herself comfortable on the loveseat, legs propped up on the table. 

 

“This place is great Nicole, but there’s no way Wynonna will be able to afford paying half this rent.” Waverly whispers as to not embarrass Wynonna. 

 

“Oh that? No, my dad will be paying rent on whatever place we choose for the year. All we have to do is pay for groceries and cable. Which Wynonna won’t have a problem doing once she starts working at the new dealership.” Nicole shrugs. 

 

“I..I didn’t know that. Does Wynonna know that?” Waverly stutters, a bit in disbelief.

 

“We haven’t had a conversation about it yet, we haven’t found the right apartment. Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Nicole questions, honey brown eyes searching hazel ones for an answer. 

 

“Why does your dad feel like he has to pay the rent?” Waverly inquires, disregarding Nicoles questions.

 

Watching as Nicole slumps her shoulders before she answers, Waverly feels a pang of guilt. 

 

“Well, he knows I’ll be busy at the academy for 6 months, I won’t be able to work as much, and like you said Wynonna won’t be able to afford to pay half the rent, it’s a graduation present for me I guess” Nicole babbled. 

 

Waverly pushes down the jealousy she was harboring, she knew Nicole would go through grueling training at the academy, and then on top of that she would still be helping out at the dealership when she could. 

 

“That’s very thoughtful of your dad, I’m sure Wynonna will love it. We all know she’s a freeloader.” Waverly soothed, feeling guilty for starting conflict with her loving girlfriend. 

 

“Back to your original question, I think this apartment suits you, it’s large enough and I don’t know, it feels like you.” Waverly shrugs, “and that tub, really is to die for.”

 

Nicole smiles, unaware of the jealousy her girlfriend has buried deep in her stomach. 

 

“Great, I’m going to let dad know this one is it, I can’t wait to see how homey you make it baby” Nicole gushes, bringing Waverly in for a soft kiss before walking over towards her dad.

 

Waverly walks over towards Wynonna and takes a seat next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

 

“Looks like your getting a free apartment. Cole will be paying the rent for the year” Waverly recounted her conversation with Nicole. 

 

“Fucking score” Wynonna goes in for a high five, which Waverly begrudgingly reciprocates. 

 

“That doesn’t bother you at all?” Waverly blurts out. However knowing Wynonna, she’d take all she can get.

 

“No, not really. We’ve known the Haughts for like 10 years, they’ve thrown us birthday parties, given us amazing Christmas presents, they know our situation. It’s not like they’ve ever tried to pity us or anything. Why? What’s on your mind?” Wynonna cautious asked her baby sister. 

 

“I don’t know, it’s stupid I guess. Maybe I’m a bit jealous, I don’t want Nicole to think I’m taking advantage of her, or that she has to do anything like this for me or you. I do have some pride you know” Waverly mumbled. 

 

Waverly knows she shouldn’t feel this way, it’s not like she’s the one moving in with Nicole, getting a free apartment. Maybe it’s a look into the future though, which is scary. She doesn’t want Nicole to feel like she has to pay for everything all the time. Cole interrupts her thoughts as he excitingly walks into the living room.

 

“Welcome to your new apartment Nic and Wynonna, you guys can move in, in about a week.” Cole exclaimed, with the same dimpled smile Nicole shared. Waverly notes that Nicoles dimples were deeper though, and way hotter. 

 

Once everyone made it back to the SUV, Cole suggests going out to dinner on him. This isn’t the first time the Haughts have bought the Earps dinner, but this just adds to Waverlys chagrin. 

 

“I’m sure Wynonna and I can pay for our meals, it’s not a problem” Waverly retorted, earning her a confused look from Nicole. 

 

“Just so you know, Waverly doesn’t speak for me, I’ll gladly accept your offer Mr. Haught” Wynonna chimes in giving Waverly her own displeasing look. 

 

 

 

To say Nicole was confused, hurt and a little mad was a huge understatement. Once they got to the restaurant, which happened to be a pretty pricey one, Nicole had wanted to pull Waverly into the bathroom to talk. Nicoles plan was thwarted however when Waverly immediately sat at the table, and gave Nicole her biggest smile, which most people would think was genuine, Nicole however knew that if Waverlys smile didn’t crinkle her eyes, it wasn’t true. Nicole watched as Waverlys eyes bulged at the menu, and only ordered a small salad and water when the waiter came to take their order. 

 

Nicole knew her girlfriend was being proud, for whatever reason, she did not know. Ordering her own food, she made sure to add a half roasted chicken with side items, even if she was irritated at how her girlfriend was acting, she still wanted to make sure she didn’t go hungry. 

 

“Waverly, Wynonna...as you both know Nics 18th birthday is next Saturday. She said she didn’t want a party, just a get away with you guys and her mother and I. So, after a discussion with Gus, I booked a beach house house for next weekend, and got first class plane tickets to North Carolina. We will be close to shopping centers, a huge city, there’s even a concert one of the nights if you girls are interested” Cole beams with pride. He’s always enjoyed surprising his daughter. 

 

Nicoles eyes immediately went to Waverly, she had hoped she’d be bursting with excitement, but instead she watched as Waverlys balled her hands into fists underneath the table. In the background Nicole can hear Wynonna screaming in excitement and talking to Cole about the upcoming weekend, but all of Nicoles focus was directed towards her girlfriend. 

 

 

“Can we talk, please” Nicole whispers, leaning over to Waverly.

 

“What about sweetie pie?” Waverly suddenly giggles grabbing Nicoles hand under the table.

 

Normally that would melt Nicole and she’d be under Waverlys spell.Right now though, she wasn’t falling for it. Gripping into her hand, Nicole pulls Waverly from her seat gently, guiding her towards the restroom. 

 

“What is your problem Waves” Nicole snapped. “You’ve been acting like a jerk for hours now, and you were extremely rude to my father”

 

Nicole watched as the wheels in Waverlys head turned, usually this was one of her favorite looks of Waverlys. Brows knitted and furrowed together, biting the inside of her cheek, but right now all those cute little things Waverly was doing was annoying to Nicole. 

 

“I...it’s stupid” Waverly finally blurted out, fighting back tears as she turned her head to the side.

 

“Baby, what is wrong” Nicole sighed anger fading as she takes a step towards Waverly, only to be stopped when Waverly puts her hands up. 

 

“Waves, talk to me...please” Nicole pleaded, taking a slow step towards Waverly. 

 

 

 

 

Waverly knew she was acting like a complete ass, she wasn’t going to deny that. What she didn’t know, was quite the reason why. It couldn’t be broken down to simple jealousy, or being too proud. 

 

Waverly folded in on herself, wrapping her arms around her stomach and sobbed. Right before she could mutter a single word, the bathroom door opened and Wynonna appeared.

 

“You, out” Wynonna points towards Nicole, “and you, stop your crying right now” 

 

Waverly watched as Nicole tried, and lost the battle with Wynonna to stay and try and talk to Waverly. Once Nicole was gone, Wynonna wasted no time at all laying into her. 

 

“You have been acting like a bratty baby for hours baby girl, and it’s going to stop now. You’ve been incredibly rude to all the hospitality Cole has shown today, which is so far from how you usually act that it’s ridiculous. Care to let me in on your secret?” Wynonna demanded.

 

It’s deafening silence in the bathroom, surely only seconds have passed but to Waverly it feels like an eternity. Her mouth is dry, her tongue feels double the size, and she’s sure that if she wasn’t holding onto her midsection her guts would be spilling out. 

 

“What if she finds a super hot soon to be cop, who can afford to buy their own meal at a upscale restaurant. Who doesn’t need someone to buy their plane ticket, or rent them a beach house. Whose not still in high school. Some hot lady cop who doesnt have all the insecurity’s I do. What am I supposed to do then Wynonna, I’ll be broken.” Waverly cries out, collapsing into her sisters arms. 

 

“And you think acting like a complete asshole is going to help your case Waves? In all honesty everyone knows Nicole would choose you over oxygen, but right now you need someone whose going to tell you the truth. She would rather die than be with anyone else, but you cant push her away like that.” Wynonna insisted, while rubbing Waverlys back. 

 

“I know, I know. I just let my insecurities get the best of me sometimes, I feel awful. I really do. They’ve never taken pity on us, yet I threw a pity party for myself tonight.I’m just scared.” Waverly hiccuped, looking up into her sisters eyes. “I just don’t want to be thought of as someone who needs to be paid for all the time, but mostly...I just don’t want to be forgotten.” 

 

 

“Baby girl, yeah sure, right now you might be feeling inferior, or on the bottom rung of the wealth ladder, but you listen here, and you listen good you little genius. You will be running laps around us in no time. Even if you don’t become a millionaire, that brain of yours will guide you far in this world, soon enough it’ll be Haught whose going to be running to catch up.” Wynonna shushed her sister, “I’m not done talking, Haught could and would never forget you. She’s been chasing after you for a decade, what, you think all of a sudden she’s going to forget you exist?”

 

“Well it sounds stupid when it’s formed into words” Waverly mumbled against her sisters shoulder. 

 

“Also, I wont forget you either kiddo. You’re my favorite person in this whole entire world. You know just in case one of those tears was for me” Wynonna chuckled as she let her grip on Waverly decrease. “Alright kid, clean yourself up a bit, cause you look like shit. Then you’ll apologize to Cole and you need to apologize to Nicole, but that should probably be done in private.” 

 

Waverly watched as her older sister walked out of the bathroom, looking towards the mirror, she winced. Her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup was running. Doing the best she could with limited resources, Waverly took a huge breath as she exited the bathroom. Finding her way back to the table, she could see the food had arrived, and sitting next to her salad was a whole meal. 

 

Coming up to Nicoles chair, Waverly kneels by her side taking her by the hand. “I’m so sorry, so so so sorry babe. You deserve to know everything, and I promise to talk about it when we get back” Waverly relented, chancing a look into Nicoles eyes. She watched as several emotions passed through Nicoles eyes, seemingly stopping at acceptance. Standing back up, Waverly pressed a kiss to her cheek, before turning to Cole. “Mr Haught, I want to apologize, I’ve been extremely rude all day and there’s nothing I can say to you, to make up for it. You’ve always been amazing to my family, and I’ve acted like a real shit ticket today” 

 

To Waverlys surprise, Cole let out a boisterous laugh, “Waverly dear, we all have bad days. I was a young teenager once too. Now, I will not hear another apology from you. Let’s sit and eat, shall we.” 

 

Waverly nodded, sitting in her chair, grateful for the actual meal she was about to eat, she knew that salad was only going to fuel her hunger even more. She looked up at Nicole, who gave a small wink and continued to eat.

 

 

 

 

Settled down in the entertainment room, Nicole waits for Waverly to finish talking. She had a suspicion the way Waverly was acting that her insecure girlfriend was acting out because she was scared. Nicole had been nervous about taking Waverly apartment hunting, but she wanted Waverly to be apart of it, so she would feel like she was included as well. Nicole however had no idea where the pride thing came from, it was way out of left field.

 

 

“So basically it all boils down to me being scared you’ll find a rich hot lady cop and everyone will forget me. It’s just all happening so fast.” Waverly finished, head tilted down. 

 

Nicole just wasn’t sure what to do. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that dating Waverly Earp could be so complicated. If this was anyone else, Nicole would have dumped them long ago. This however, was Waverly Earp. Everything between them had been amazing lately, and this one hiccup was not about to ruin anything in her eyes. 

 

“What do you need from me baby” Nicole asked, hoping but doubting there was anything she could do. This was about Waverly, only Waverly could fight her demons. 

 

“Just keep being my best baby, and know there’s times I’m going to be scared, but I’ll never stop fighting, myself and my brain, for you...for us” Waverly declared, caressing Nicoles cheek. 

 

Sex between them had been amazing recently, Waverly was really starting to voice her wants and needs more often, initiating more often and asking more questions. It was no surprise to Nicole that Waverly ended up straddling her. 

 

“I know there’s something else I need...” Waverlys voice trailed off as she bit her lower lip, fingertips grazing Nicoles thighs. Nicole quickly flipped their positions lowering Waverly to the back of the couch. “Well, when you say it like that...” Nicole dips down for a passionate kiss.

 

 

Waverly let out a guttural moan as her back arched off of the couch, and became as boneless as a jellyfish. 

 

“I don’t know how I ever thought I’d be forgotten when you make it a point to cherish every inch of my body” Waverly panted coming down from her high, as Nicole made a torturously slow ascent from her inner thighs, making sure to kiss every inch of of her skin. 

 

Laying down on the couch, Waverly nestled herself in her favorite spot, the spot that smelled the most like vanilla to her, Nicoles neck. 

 

“That’s the point baby” Nicole shivered as Waverlys breath hit the sheen of sweat formed on her neck. Nicole felt a slight nod, and a light hum making her aware Waverly was drifting off to sleep. Nicole could hope that this would be the end of any insecurity Waverly would have against their relationship, but she knew nothing was that easy.

 

 

 

 

The moment the plane took off Waverly was panicking. She’s never flown before and even Nicole holding her hand constantly reassuring her was doing nothing to calm her anxieties. She didn’t understand how everyone on the plane could be so fricking calm. Sure she was in first class and had more space and was a lot comfier than most of the passengers but that didn’t mean she felt any safer. Leaving from Alberta, Nicole was able to purchase a few minis to try and calm her, but even that wasn’t helping. 

 

“If I buy anymore they’re going to think I’m an alcoholic baby, the plane just took off. Give the alcohol some time to work” Nicole whispered. 

 

Waverly nodded, as she heard Wynonna shamelessly flirting with the middle aged man sitting next to her. Whipping her head back, Waverly shot Wynonna a glare as Wynonna fake giggled at the mans terrible joke. Turning her head back to Nicole, Waverly felt something hard tapping against her shoulder. 

 

“Here’s a couple more baby girl, gotta do what a girls gotta do to get some free liquor, right” Wynonna winked as she pushed her face up against the window. 

 

Quickly chugging the new bottles before a flight attendant could catch her, Waverly laid her head on Nicoles shoulder. “If I could just sleep, I’ll be okay”

 

“Do you want me to get your headphones or anything? We can watch a movie on the TV screens, or you can listen to music?” Nicole asked. 

 

With the affects of the alcohol finally starting to take place, Waverly shook her head. “Just talk to me.” 

 

“Anything in particular?” Nicole asks in amusement. 

 

“Tell me what you thought of me the first time you saw me.” Waverly hummed, eyes slightly shut.

 

“Oh wow, memory lane. Well first I noticed your smile, it was so cute how your eyes crinkled into little moons. You and Wynonna looked so happy to see another kid around your age. Then I noticed your bossy little attitude, yelling at Wynonna as she took off faster than you to greet me first....” Nicole stopped her story when she noticed the even breathing of sleep coming from her girlfriend. 

 

Nicole smiled as she pressed a light kiss to Waverlys forehead, and closed her eyes to sleep the rest of the flight. 

 

 

Plane landing at the ILM airport, everyone made their way to the car rental agency in the airport. Cole tosses Nicole a set of keys as he collects his own. “Alright everyone, grab your luggage and let’s head to the house” Cole says while walking towards his rented SUV. 

 

Waverly watches as Nicole whispers to Wynonna and Wynonna nods her head making her way to the SUV with Cole. 

 

“Is she not riding with us?” Waverly questions, brows raised.

 

“Nope. Come on let’s get out of here.” Nicole teased as she opened the back of her rental car, stowing the luggage away. Nicole made her way to the passenger door, opening it for Waverly. 

 

Nicole parked in a secluded parking lot at the beach, taking her shoes off and rolling her pants up as Waverly did the same. Walking hand in hand on the sand, Nicoles eyes never left Waverlys face. 

 

“I told you I’d take you to see the ocean one day” Nicole whispers, digging her feet farther into the sand. 

 

Waverly remembers that day like it was yesterday. 

 

 

_ Digging her hands into the dirt, 10 year old Waverly tried to make a sand castle. She watched with wide eyes as Nicole walked over her lump of dirt. “Nicoleeee, that was my sand castle”  _

 

_ She watched as Nicole tilted her head to the side, “You need sand for a sand castle Waves, that was jus’ dirt.” Nicole shrugged, plopping down in the dirt next to Waverly. _

 

_ “It’s called imagination duh, I’ve never been to the beach, so I’m pretending.” Waverly rolled her eyes. _

 

_ “I’ll take you one day, promise.” Nicole replies simply.  _

 

_ “Yeah right, Wynonna always says don’t make promises you can’t keep” Waverly scolded poking Nicole in the arm. _

 

_ “I swear Waves!” Nicole says poking her back with a lopsided grin. _

 

 

 

“You did.” Waverly sighed, eyes bouncing from the sea to the sand. “Wanna build a sandcastle?” 

 

Nicole laughed as she took Waverlys hand, “We will buy a sand castle bucket, I’d love to make a sand castle with you baby.” 

 

Nicole squeezes Waverlys hand as they walk together towards the edge of the ocean, watching her face the whole time as they finally dip their feet into the water. 

 

“Oh that’s cold” Waverly sighed, gripping Nicoles hand tighter. “I know it’s your birthday babe, but this is amazing. I’ll never forget this” 

 

Nicole smiles, taking out her phone to snap a quick picture of her girlfriends face pointed towards the ocean, she looked so calm and relaxed. “I know our rental is right on the beach, but I wanted to take you...just the two of us, make it special” 

 

“Do you want to head to the house, get everything situated and then we can go for a walk on the beach later?” Waverlys asks.

 

Shrugging, Nicole sits pulling Waverly into her lap, still facing the ocean. “In a bit” she mumbles into Waverlys shoulder.

 

 

Finally making it to the beach house, Waverly headed straight to the deck that overlooked the beach. She would never get tired of the salty smell. Walking back into the house, stopping in the kitchen where everyone had decided to corral around. 

 

“Alright, Nicole you have the downstairs suite, Waverly and Wynonna there’s two room on the second floor, and your mother and I will be in the master bedroom....separate bedrooms, Nicole” Cole pointed between Nicole and Waverly. 

 

Nicole felt her cheeks blush, and looking at Waverly she could see her chest and cheeks turning red. “Yes dad, we got it” 

 

Nicole carried Waverlys luggage into the room she picked out, a light blue with sea horse decorations. “Sorry about what dad said, that was kind of embarrassing” Nicole chuckled scratching at her stomach. 

 

Nicole watched as Waverly walked towards her lifting the hem of her shirt up, lightly grazing Nicoles abs, “I’ll just have to sneak in and out, it’ll be fun” Waverly whispered against Nicoles ear. 

 

Stifling a groan, Nicole gripped Waverlys hips, lightly tossing her on the bed. Kneeling over her, Waverly fisted a handful of Nicoles shirt pulling Nicole down onto her. 

 

“I have a special birthday surprise, which involves a very private area” Waverly moaned against Nicoles lips. 

 

“You’re killing me baby” Nicole whimpered, kisses moving down Waverly neck to her collarbone. With a shift of her hips, Nicole earned a satisfying moan from the girl beneath her. Pulling Waverlys leg up, and with a roll of her hips, Nicole watched as Waverlys eyes fluttered shut. 

 

Nicole had just unbuttoned Waverlys pants and started to slowly move her hand down when the door burst open. 

 

“Fucking Christ” Nicole yelled, throwing herself on the floor, leaving a confused Waverly on the bed. 

 

Wynonna looked at Nicole flailing on the floor, and then at her baby sister who was trying to button her pants at light speed. A slow smile spread across her face as she realized she just metaphorically cock blocked. 

 

“Oooopsie” Wynonna shrugs, giving Nicole a light kick to the ass. “Your dad said we needed to get ready for dinner, so...ya know. Get ready” 

 

Just as fast as she came, Wynonna was gone. 

 

Waverly looked as flustered as Nicole, but with a kiss to the cheek and a promise of something special to come later, they parted ways to get ready for dinner. 

 

“Alright kiddos, I know Friday is pizza and movie night, so...how about we go out for pizza and then the movies? Does that sound like a plan, or would you rather do something fancy?” Cole questions, looking between the three girls. 

 

“I’d much rather have pizza and movie night dad” Nicole beamed, wrapping her arms around her girls waist, planting a small kiss to the nape of her neck. “That penguin documentary looked really cool”

 

Nicole couldn’t see the smile spread across Waverlys face, but she knew her girlfriend was happy with the movie choice. It’s been one she’s been planning on seeing since she saw the first trailer, and who was she to deny Waverly anything.

 

Wynonna let out a gag and tried to argue that Nicole only wanted to watch it for Waverly, but was quickly dismissed by the group. After a quick google research, Waverly suggested a pizza place by the name of Fat Tony’s located in the downtown part of Wilmington, and they were on their way. 

 

As they made their way inside of the restaurant, Waverly giggled to herself and pulled Nicole down to whisper in her ear. “I can not get over these peoples accents, it’s absolutely adorable.” 

 

Nicole laughed and nodded, as she was thinking the same thing. It wasn’t bad, but the southern drawl was really cute. After being seated, the party ordered a extra large half pepperoni and half sausage pizza. 

 

The table made small talk, while waiting for their food. Nicoles mom did what most moms did on their child’s birthday, went on and on about how hard the birth was.

 

“She spent ten months in my body, gave me heartburn, stretch marks, made me eat pickles...I hate pickles. 12 hours in labor, all for her to come out looking exactly like her father” Katelyn exclaimed. She reached over the table to poke Nicoles dimples and ruffle her red hair. 

 

“Aww, come on ma” Nicole ducks her head out of the way of her mothers hand.

 

“You know how much she weighed at birth? Eleven pounds, 20 inches. She was a heifer” Katelyn laughs out.

 

Nicole rolls her eyes lovingly, “mom no one wants to hear about how gigantic I was when I was born” 

 

“I find it fascinating actually babe, we were like complete opposites at birth, I was super tiny” Waverly laughs, gripping Nicoles thigh underneath the table. 

 

“Oh the stories we used to hear about you Waverly...everyday she came home from school. Waverly this, Waverly that, it was the cutest crush I had ever seen.” Katelyn teased, waving off Nicoles glare. 

 

“Do tell” Waverly says while putting her elbow on the table leaning in further. 

 

“Well she came home from school one day...”

 

“ _Mom, you’ll never guess what Waverly did today” 10 year old Nicole yells out, bouncing up and down._

 

_ Katelyn was used to this, her daughter coming home everyday with something new to gush about Waverly.  _

 

_ “What’d she do today, love” Katelyn smiled. _

 

_ “She got me a fruit roll up from the cafeteria, she remembered how much I like em’ and you forgot to pack me one” Nicole exclaimed.  _

 

“Now most people would think that’s trivial, not Nicole though, she acted like you walked on water” Katelyn recalled, smiling at the memory. 

 

Nicole and Waverly look at each other and smile, memories flooding back in. Waverly knew she and Nicole always had something special, but she truly didn’t understand it until one day she did. Waverly recalls her own memory, smiling as she can see it clear as day.

 

_ Waverly is sitting on the curb of the cul-da-sac of their neighborhood, clutching her bleeding knee. Not quite wailing, but not quite a sniffle.  _

 

_ “What happened Waves” Nicole asks between bites of a apple. _

 

_ “I tried skateboarding but, but, I fell.” 11 year old Waverly sniffles, wiping at the flood of tears escaping her eyes.  _

 

_ “Can ya stand?” Nicole asks, squatting down next to the bloody knee.  _

 

_ “It hurts too much” Waverly cries out.  _

 

_ “Got a lot of dirt in it.” Nicole states. _

 

_ “Good job genius, I can see that” Waverly snapped.  _

 

_ Nicole holds her hands up in surrender, “geez, sorry. Well, ya want me to help you to your house? We can clean you up” Nicole offers.  _

 

_ Apologizing, Waverly takes Nicoles hand and leans on her as she hobbles towards her house. Nicole sits Waverly down on the toilet, grabbing a wash cloth to wipe away any dirt and small rocks that are embedded into the tiny girls knee. “This might sting” Nicole whispered as she took some peroxide to help clean the cuts.  _

 

_ Waverly yelled out, clutching Nicoles forearm, but was taken aback when Nicole softly blew on the wound. Goosebumps erupted all over her body, she stared into Nicoles eyes and felt her heart tug, but she wasn’t sure why. Nicole bandaged her knee, and gave her the lopsided grin that popped a dimple out. “There you go Waves, all better.” _

 

 

Waverly will never understand how it took her so long to figure out her feelings for Nicole, but she’s just glad she did. Being with Nicole was easy, maybe not all the time, but that was her fault. Nicole was never anything short of perfect towards her. 

 

Finishing up dinner, everyone piled into the car to drive to the Mayfaire theatre. Cole opted to get popcorn, and drinks even though they had just eaten. As they made their way to their seats, Wynonna shouted when she realized the seats reclined. 

 

“Shit balls, these seats are badass” Wynonna shouted, making her way to the very top. “You nerds can sit wherever, but I’m probably going to fall asleep, so see ya later.”

 

Nicole rolls her eyes as she maneuvers towards the middle, if she was OCD about anything, it was where she sat in a movie. She had to be perfectly in the middle of the screen. 

 

Halfway through the movie found Waverly getting into Nicoles lap.

 

“What’s wrong baby” Nicole asks wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

 

“It’s just so cute” Waverly half sobbed, half laughed out, with a few tears escaping.

 

“Awww baby” Nicole cooed placing gentle kisses to the top of her girls head. 

 

They watched together as Steve had a few close calls, Waverly gripping Nicoles hand harder every time it looked like Steve was in trouble. 

 

When the lights came back on, and they were on the way home, Wynonna spoke up.

 

“Steve actually reminded me of you Nicole. Waiting for his perfect penguin mate. You waited a awful long time for Waves here...gathering rocks for her. Maybe not actual rocks but...you get it” Wynonna says while poking Nicole in the back of the head. 

 

“You’re my perfect penguin mate” Waverly agreed, “I’d pick you over any of the other penguins”

 

Nicole laughed, thinking how ridiculous it sounded comparing them to penguins, although she wouldn’t mind the whole mating for life part. 

 

“Waves and I are going for a moonlit walk on the beach” Nicole announced as soon as they made it back to the house, taking Waverlys hand and guiding her to the back of the house onto the beach, not even bothering to get a reply from anyone. 

 

The moon was full, and it lit the ocean up beautifully. Both girls squealed and jumped when they felt and saw ghost crabs walk across their feet. 

 

“Nicole look!!” Waverly yelled, pointing towards the sea. 

 

Looking towards where Waverly was pointing, Nicoles mouth fell open as they watched a couple of dolphins swimming in tandem together. 

 

“This is so fucking awesome” Nicole whispered. “We should go on a boat tour while we’re here. We can see them in the daylight, maybe even sharks.” Nicole wiggles her eyebrows.

 

“You think we can?” Waverly asks excitedly. 

 

Nicole can only nod. Waverlys excitement was a beautiful thing to watch. Sometimes Nicole wondered how someone so small can have such huge emotions. Nicole fell more in love with Waverly everyday, and sometimes it felt like it was too much, she wasn’t sure how her heart could hold more love, but everyday without failure, it grew. 

 

Nicole hadn’t noticed Waverly drawing in the sand, enclosing it with a heart. Glancing down at it, she swore her heart burst a little. 

 

Waverly Haught

 

As simple as it was, and way too early to even think about, it was a reassurance that maybe Waverly was putting all of herself in this. Nicole knew Waverly put her all in, most of the time, but sometimes she got scared and tried to take all her love back, but every time Nicole was able to coax the love back. Nicole just hoped Waverly would soon be able to leave her heart with Nicole. 

 

“Time to head back?” Waverly asked.

 

“Hold on, let’s take a picture with that” Nicole said, pointing to Waverlys drawing in the sand.

 

 

Waverly is frantically pacing in her room, waiting for a ‘all clear’ text to come from Nicole so she can sneak into her room. Waverly is also seriously second guessing her surprise for Nicole. What if she thought it was stupid, or that she was trying to hard. Feeling as if she was about half a minute away from puking, Waverly double checks her duffel bag to make sure she has everything she needs. Deciding she had everything she needed, Waverly slipped out of her clothes and into part of Nicoles birthday present, followed by a robe. Tightening and retightening the knot in front of her, Waverly wondered what was taking so long. She wanted to get down there before she lost her nerve. 

 

‘ **Coast is clear baby’-** ** Best Baby **

** ‘Coming down’ -Waverly **

 

Picking up her duffel bag, Waverly quietly opens her door, peeking around the corner, just in case, as she makes her way downstairs. Taking a deep breath, trying to gain back all the confidence she had when she thought of this, Waverly opens the door, eyes settling on Nicole whose sitting on the edge of the bed. Waverly can see Nicole fidgeting, scratching at her stomach, as she quietly closes the door.

 

While Waverly loved a cocky Nicole, she was always enthralled with a nervous Nicole, especially when it was her that made Nicole nervous. Nicole was good at a lot of things, fixing cars, selling cars, sports, sex. Nicole though, was best at loving Waverly. In every sense of the word. Nicole loved Waverly as childhood friends, Nicole loved her through every insecurity, she loved her every time she ran. Nicoles love seemed endless, and Waverly was prepared to show her gratitude for that love.

 

“So...for your birthday, I’d like to do something special” Waverly started, tightening the knot of the robe she was wearing. 

 

“Uh, what would that be” Nicole stuttered, shamelessly taking in all of her girlfriends body.

 

“Well, I have the Fuji film camera, and wellllll....” Waverly starts loosening the knot of her robe, as it opens revealing a red lingerie set. Shrugging the robe off completely, Waverly let’s it pool at her feet. 

 

“Holy...oh holy shit” Nicole gasped out, eyes roaming.

 

“I was thinking...I could do a photoshoot for you, and on those lonely nights when you’re in a cold bed, maybe you can take out these pictures and not be so lonely” Waverly shrugs, a sly grin spreading across her face. 

 

Reaching into her duffle bag, Waverly grabs ahold on the camera, walking slowly to Nicole, she places the camera in her hands, lips grazing Nicoles ear. “I have a few different clothing options as well” Waverly whispers, feeling Nicole shiver with her words.

 

 

Nicole is absolutely speechless, she thought maybe she would get a strip tease at best. This however, takes the cake. She’ll have these memories engraved in her brain, but the pictures, she’ll have forever. Finding herself even more nervous than she was to begin with, Nicole starts to finger the edge of the camera.

 

“Uh, do..do I pose you, or do you have poses already” Nicole coughs out, barely looking up to meet Waverlys eyes. 

 

Feeling Waverlys fingers curl around her jaw, Nicole looks into Waverlys hazel eyes, full of seduction and love. “It’s all taken care of, all you have to do is take the picture. If you have any certain poses in mind, feel free to pose me” Waverly winks, pulling Nicoles face closer for a passionate kiss, swallowing the moan escaping Nicoles lips.

 

“Can I see the other options” Nicole asks pointing towards the duffel bag, “not that what you’re wearing isn’t hot as fuck, but I’m a little curious”

 

Waverly grins, nodding her head toward her duffel bag, taking extra pleasure in the way Nicole falters in her step as she gets up from the bed.

 

Nicole glances behind herself and her knees wobble at the sight of Waverlys ass in the red thong she’s wearing. Waverlys attention is elsewhere, so Nicole snaps a quick picture. 

 

“Hey, I wasn’t even posed” Waverly whined.

 

“Your ass was” Nicole smirked as she waited for the picture to develop. Waverly snatches it as soon as it comes out, whistling as she takes a look.

 

“You’re right, my ass looks phenomenal here” Waverly winks as she hands it back to Nicole. 

 

Waverly goes through her poses as Nicole snaps every picture, changing into a black see through bra with matching underwear, halfway through. 

 

“Can I pose you for this one” Nicole nervously asks.

 

“It’s your birthday present babe, I’m all yours” Waverly reassured Nicole.

 

Nicole went to the French doors that led to a balcony to her room opening them halfway, the full moon sat just right across the water. Positioning Waverly in between the half opened doors, with one hand on her head, back arched, Nicole stepped away to take the picture. It turned out better than she had hoped, it was more of a silhouette which took her breath away. Nicole felt heat go straight to her core, while the other pictures were hot, and right to the point, this picture left more to the imagination. Nicole could still see every curve of Waverlys, but she looked more like a shadow.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous Waves” Nicole sighed still staring at the picture. This one was her favorite so far. 

 

Nicole glanced up in time to see Waverly slipping into a pair of Nicoles boxers, and one of her flannels she hadn’t seen in some time. Waverly didn’t bother to button it up however. 

 

“Last outfit babe” Waverly grinned.

 

Nicole couldn’t help the way her throat dried at the sight of Waverly in her clothes. Nicole softly grabbed the bottoms of the flannel, pulling Waverly into her lap. 

 

“You have a few more pictures to take” Waverly whispered, turning to straddle Nicole as she rolled her hips down trying to gain any sort of friction she could. Nicole had been giving her lustful eyes for a half hour now and it was all she could do, not to jump her right now. 

 

Nicole gripped Waverlys hips, thumbs grazing bare skin, as she rolled her own hips up in time with Waverlys. “I could take more pictures, or...I could take you” 

 

Nicole stood and lightly threw Waverly on the bed, about to crawl over her when Waverly leaned up on her elbows, flannel splayed out, yet covering her breasts.

 

“Wait, one more. Don’t move” Nicole teased quickly snapping the picture, before setting the camera on the nightstand. 

 

Kneeling over Waverly, she felt impatient hands pulling her down, lips finding hers within seconds. Waverly locks her ankles around Nicoles hips, pulling them flush. 

 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes for my liking” Waverly pants, hastily removing the tank top covering everything Waverly desperately wanted to be touching at the moment. Nicole rolled her hips down, moaning at the sensation of Waverlys tongue flicking her barely freed nipple. 

 

“God you’re good at that” Nicole moaned, freeing Waverly from the flannel, hands roaming freely over tan skin. With one hand gently pinching Waverlys nipple, Nicole made fast work of the boxers Waverly was still wearing, noting how damp they felt. 

 

Waverly carcasses her hands down Nicoles long muscular back, until she got to the waistband of her boxers, dipping her hands underneath, giving a soft squeeze. “Take these off” Waverly panted between kisses, not willing to break a kiss long enough to let her lungs fill.

 

Nicole looked deeply into Waverlys eyes as she slowly moved her own hands to her boxers, sliding them off before rolling her hips into Waverly. “Fuck” they both gasped at the sensation. Nicole knew neither one of them would last long in this position, so with a final roll of her hips, and a kiss to Waverlys nose, Nicole moved to lay beside her impatient horny girlfriend. Trailing those long elegant fingers across Waverlys abs, she mapped out every dip and curve of her stomach, while placing hot open mouth kisses along her neck. 

 

Nicole loved Waverly like this, squirming beside her, Nicole knew exactly what Waverly wanted...she would give it to her, because who was she to deny Waverly anything. However she would have her fun first. It was her birthday after all. There’s nothing greater for ones ego, than to have someone want you as bad as Waverly wanted her right now, if her whimpering gave any clue to it. 

 

Kissing across Waverlys collarbone, Nicole lightly nipped at the delicate flesh, earning her a light moan. Nicole trailed her fingers a little lower, running up and down the thighs she loved wrapped around her head so much. 

 

“Nic” Waverly half moaned and half warned.

 

“Hmmm” Nicole hummed, taking a nipple into her mouth alternating between flicking and lighting grazing her teeth against it, as she felt small hands pull her head deeper into her chest. Never one to be selfish, Nicole let go of the nipple with a loud pop, traveling to make sure she gave adequate attention to both.

 

“Feels good” Waverly groans out. Tilting her hips in the direction of the fingers she so desperately craves. 

 

“I know” Nicole grins against the soft flesh, with a final flick of her tongue against a nipple she’s sure will take hours to soften again.

 

With no warning, Nicole traces Waverlys entrance. “Fuck baby, you’re so wet” Nicole groans, feeling her arousal start to slicken her own thighs. 

 

“Please” Waverly begs. 

 

With a final plead from Waverly, Nicole slid two fingers into her, earning a rather loud moan that Nicole tried her best to swallow with a kiss. Easing out slowly, Nicole pumped her fingers back in, screwing them until she found the spot that drove Waverly wild. Hips and fingers finding a rather delicious rhythm, Nicole could tell Waverly was close with her chest rising faster and faster. Nicole began to run slow circles with her thumb around Waverlys clit, speeding up when she started to feel the familiar walls clenching around her fingers. 

 

“Jesus Nic” Waverly yelled out, before Nicole was able to try and kiss her. Hands gripping the sheets, nearly ripping them, Waverlys back arched off the bed before she collapsed down, out of breathe. 

 

Slowly pulling her fingers out, Nicole sucked them into her mouth, earning a light whimper from the spent girl beside her. 

 

“You’re amazing at fucking me, you know that” Waverly sighed. “What do you want babe?”

 

Nicole started to straddle her girlfriend, taking Waverlys hand, guiding her from her abs to her naval.

 

Smiling, Waverly sat up slowly. She knew what Nicole wanted, she wanted to ride Waverlys fingers. Teasing her swollen clit, Waverly watched as Nicoles head dropped back. Slowly, Waverly slide her index finger in, pumping in and out a few times before adding her middle finger. Taking a erect bud in her mouth, Waverly bit down lightly, while slowly pumping in and out, matching Nicoles movements. With her free hand, Waverly gripped Nicoles ass, helping her slam down into her. 

 

Nicole knee she wasn’t going to last nearly as long as Waverly did, there was just something about Waverly that made her cum fast and hard, with a few more timed thrusts, Nicole gasped out, collapsing into Waverly, kissing her for all she was worth. 

 

“I didn’t think my photoshoot would have had you that far gone, so quickly” Waverly smirked. 

 

Nicole liked it when Waverly was cocky, however not to be outdone, she set her own adventure down south, licking and nipping at delicate skin the whole way down. 

 

“Baby, I’m about to have you coming undone in seconds” Nicole grinned, head disappearing between open legs.

 

Very true to her word, it took just a few broad strokes of her tongue, before sucking the bundles of nerves into her mouth, before Waverly was praying to the Latin Gods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on babe, you got to let go” Waverlylaughed after her third failed attempt at getting out of Nicoles arms.

 

“Just sleep in here, please, pretty please. It’s my birthday” Nicole pouted, wrapping her arms a little tighter around Waverly.

 

“Your dad was pretty clear about us being in separate bedrooms” Waverly notes, tracing a heart on the inside of Nicole’s bicep. 

 

“Yeah I’m not sure what all that was about, he already knows we have sex and it’s not like either of us can get pregnant” Nicole says in between light kisses to the middle of Waverlys bare shoulders. 

 

Waverly groans, she had a suspicion Nicoles family knew they were having sex, but having it confirmed felt awkward and slightly embarrassing. “Oh fudge nuggets” she whimpers turning in Nicoles arms, laying her head on Nicoles chest. 

 

“Baby, you realize how loud you can be right? My room isn’t soundproof, neither is the entertainment room” Nicole emphasized by lightly grazing her fingertips up and down Waverlys thigh, coming just short of where her tongue had been earlier. Nicole laughed when Waverly moaned loudly, just proving her own point.

 

Waverly swats at Nicoles arm, “Well, I can’t help that you’re like really great in bed” 

 

With a cocky grin on her face, Nicole pulls Waverly into a heated kiss, lightly sucking on Waverlys tongue. 

 

Pulling away before they got ahead of themselves, Waverly rests her forehead against Nicoles. “Walk me to my room at least” she smiles.

 

“Anything for you baby.” Nicole sighed.

 

 

 

“So, you guys think the house is haunted? I swear I heard moaning last night” Wynonna quips, sitting at the table for breakfast the next morning.

 

Waverly chokes on the orange juice she had just swallowed, glaring at her older sister.

 

“I slept like a baby, didn’t hear anything” Nicole counters, “you sure you didn’t have a little personal time and hear your own moaning”

 

“Maybe it was two ghosts actually, because I’m pretty sure I heard two, thinking back.” Wynonna resumed, chucking a piece of bacon at Nicole.

 

With a swift kick under the table directed towards her sister, Waverly grins as she watches a flash of pain erupts over Wynonnas face. “Shut up” Waverly mouths.

 

Wynonna flips her off, as she stuffs her face full of pancakes. 

 

 

 

“Baby look” Nicole shouts over the wind, guiding Waverlys face in the direction she’s pointing. 

 

A dolphin flips into the air, followed by another dolphin. The boat tour guide kills the engine, allowing the family to take in all of the scenery in front of them. Miles from land, with nothing but ocean in front and behind them, they’re surrounded by a group of dolphins. 

 

“This is so amazing” Waverly exclaims, leaning over the railing enough to to get a better look. 

 

Joining her girlfriends side, Nicole takes a picture of Waverly just as a dolphin jumps out of the water. “Holy shit, that was awesome”

 

Later that day after arriving back at the beach house, the whole family takes a walk on the beach. Nicole is carrying a sand castle building kit, watching as Waverly and Wynonna chase each other by the water. Nicole will forever be grateful for her family, both blood and chosen.

 

“Baby!! Wanna build a sand castle?” Nicole laughs out, holding up the kit. 

 

 

The remainder of the weekend is spent exploring downtown Wilmington or lounging on the beach. Waverly made sure to put sand into two vials, to take back home to remember their first trip together. Nicole felt her chest bloom, as Waverly crawled up the lounger with her, showing the two vials of sand she had collected for the both of them. 

 

When they had to leave, Nicole soothed her girlfriend who cried into her arms about how stupid she felt for crying over leaving. 

 

“I’m just going to miss it, you know” Waverly sobbed, looking up into Nicoles soft brown eyes.

 

“I know baby, I’m going to miss it too” Nicole comforted, tucking Waverly in under her chin, trying not to laugh. 

 

The flight back home went much smoother than the flight there. Partly due to roaming hands underneath a blanket, and slightly due to the 4 minis of whiskey Wynonna was able to con off of a flight attendant, given to Waverly.

 

Right before Waverly drifted off, mostly due to the 4 minis and slightly due to the post mostly silent orgasm, Waverly lifted her heavy eyes and whispered, “if we die on this plane, know that I’ll be dying a happy woman” 

 

Nicole thought that was a little morbid, but justnodded, “I love you baby, take a nap.” 

 

 

 

 

The day Nicole and Wynonna moved into their apartment in the city, was a exciting one. Waverly put herself in charge of organizing where everything went. Waverly had been surprised to see furniture movers show up, with the exact bedroom furniture she had been looking at with Nicole a few days prior. 

 

“When did you get this?” Waverly asked, as the movers unloaded and started to build the bed frame. 

 

Nicole looked at Waverly in a confused manner. “The day you showed it to me.” Nicole leaned in to whisper, “you said you could see us having the best sex in that bed” 

 

Waverly blushed, she should be used by now to someone doting on her every word, but would never get tired of being surprised by it. 

 

“Look, that’s your dresser” Nicole states proudly, chest poking out just a little bit. “When we’re all done, we can go anywhere you want and buy the little pieces that make a home, a home. How does that sound?”

 

 

When Nicole promised Waverly they could go anywhere she wanted, she didn’t think they would end up at a second hand store. 

 

“There’s history in everything here” Waverly argues, when Nicole tries to lead them to a name brand store.

 

Nicole picks up a broken picture frame, eyebrows lifting towards Waverly. In the end, Nicole followed Waverly around like a puppy, and she was surprised when they actually found things that would fit well with the apartment. Plus, Nicole reasoned that as long as Waverly was happy, then the transition to semi long distance might be a little easier. 

 

Nicole however did not budge when it came to sheets, pillows and a comforter. It was the best or bust. She was not going to sleep in Walmart brand sheets. The thought made her shiver, Waverly called her dramatic, but so be it. She would be starting the Academy in a little over a month, and she would make sure she was damn well rested for it. 

 

“What color should we go for though” Nicole asked, looking towards Waverly for guidance. 

 

Waverly went on a twenty minute ramble over color coordinating the bedroom, which Nicole thought was the cutest thing in the world. Waverlys brain was massive, it held several different languages, dance routines, but also held the soft undertones of knowing color coordinations. It didn’t matter though, Nicole loved every part of Waverlys brain. 

 

Falling into bed that night, with their cream sheets and navy blue comforter wrapped around them, they were beyond exhausted. Moving and shopping would do that to a person, especially shopping with Waverly. 

 

“When can you start filling your dresser? I want to make sure you feel welcome here at all times, even if I’m not here.” Nicole questions, hands grazing up and down Waverlys bare back. 

 

“I have to go home first to be able grab some clothes, silly” Waverly booped her on the nose. 

 

“I can take you shopping” Nicole treaded lightly here, she remembered the incident a week ago, and did not want a repeat of that fiasco. “Doesn’t even have to be expensive, I’ll take you to your beloved second hand stores, if that’s what you want.”

 

“I’ll think about it cutie pie” Waverly yawned, nestling further into Nicoles shoulder, throwing a leg over her hip. 

 

 

Nicole always knew that when Waverly set her mind to something, that was it. She did not expect to wake up the next morning to a cold bed and walking downstairs to a basically completely furnished house, right down to the salt and pepper shakers sitting on the kitchen island. 

 

Walking up behind her, Nicole wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist, lifting her slightly. “I didn’t expect to wake up and have all this be done baby, how long have you been going at it.”

 

Waverly waved her off, “not long, maybe four hours.”

 

Nicoles eyes bulged out of her head. “Baby, why didn’t you wake me up, I would have helped.”

 

“Nicole, I love you, but I wouldn’t have had half of this done if I had to explain where everything goes. Much easier this way, plus...I like doing it.” Waverly shyly admits.

 

Nicole leans down, placing a loving kiss to luscious lips. “Well; it looks amazing Waves. You really out did yourself.”

 

The rest of summer break went by quickly, with Waverly and Nicole spending every single second together that they could. The day before school started, Nicole went to Waverlys house after getting a frantic text about being anxious. Waverly had been up for cheer captain, and it would be decided tomorrow. 

 

“I know it’s not the end of the world if I don’t get it, but I want it soooo much” Waverly pouted, causing Nicole to capture it with her lips.

 

“If they don’t pick you, they’re all stupid” Nicole grinned. 

 

“I’m super stressed....so why don’t you, distract me” Waverly husked out, grabbing Nicoles hand and pulling her towards the stairs to her room. To say the least, for the next two hours Waverlys mind was no where near being anxious about being picked as cheer captain. 

 

 

Nicole waiter anxiously for a phone call, or a text from Waverly after she knew school let out. She was nervous but excited for her, she knew Waverly deserved to be cheer captain, but also knew high school didn’t exactly mesh with what people deserve and what people got.

 

Feeling a vibration from her back pocket, Nicole quickly answered the call. “Hey baby”

 

Nicole heard nothing but screaming for what felt like an hour, but was closer to about two minutes. Laughing into the phone, “Can I safely assume you got it?”

 

“Babe!! I’m cheer captain. Oh my god...I’m cheer captain, do you know how good this will look on my college applications” Waverly rambled.

 

Nicole smirked and thought to herself, as if speaking several languages, perfect GPA, along with several other factors would have nothing to do with Waverly being accepted anywhere she wanted. “Nobody deserves it more than you baby.” 

 

“The cheer squad is meeting at Chrissy’s in a little bit to celebrate, you don’t mind do you babe” Waverly hesitated.

 

“Baby, why would I mind...you deserve to be celebrated. Go, have fun with your friends. Just make sure to have a safe ride home okay, and call me when you do get home. I’ll be getting out of the dealership in a few hours, so I’ll talk to you then, okay baby?” Nicole reassured her. 

 

“Okay, I’ll call when I get home. Thank you for believing in me, I love you” Waverly says before she hangs up the phone. 

 

Nicole was proud. Beyond proud of her fire cracker of a girlfriend. Whatever Waverly set her mind to, she got. It was endearing really. 

 

Hours passed after Nicole got off work, and she was getting slightly worried about her girlfriend. She had not received a text or a phone call from her yet, just as she started gathering her wallet and her keys to make the trip to make sure she was okay, a video call came through.

 

“Heyyyyy Haughty” Waverly tried to wink.

 

Nicole could only laugh at the terrible attempt. “Hey baby, someone have a little much to drink?” 

 

“Are you naked” Waverly slurred.

 

Nicole frowned looking down at herself. “Baby, you can literally see I have clothes on.”

 

“I’m sorry, I just...I miss you and you’re so sexy and I’m so drunk.” Waverly giggled.

 

“How’d you get home?” Nicole questioned.

 

“UBER FOR THE WIN” Waverly screamed.

 

“Well that’s good baby, what all did you guys get into?” Nicole asks.

 

“Liquor. A lot of it. I really want to kiss you right now. So bad.” 

 

“I know baby, you’re always extra affectionate when you’ve been drinking. I think you should drink some water though, and head to bed soon. You still have school tomorrow” Nicole says raising her eyebrows.

 

“You’re so smart, and sexy...and you’re body....oh the things I want to do to you right now Nic” 

 

“I’ll send you a naughty picture if you promise to drink water, take some aspirin and head to bed” Nicole bargained. 

 

“Yes please and thank you! I love you so much” Waverly ended the call before Nicole had the chance to say it back. 

 

Nicole laughed at how drunk Waverly was, she expected them to drink, but not really get shit faced when they still had school the next day. Keeping good on her promise, Nicole went into her room and stripped, sending Waverly a full length mirror selfie, it’s not like she did a few pushups right before hand to accentuate her muscles or anything. 

 

“ **Yu aer so goreuyous” -Baby**

** “Thanks baby, I love you.”-Nicole... **

 

The next week Nicole was busting her ass at the dealership, having Wynonna shadow her was fun, but also more work than she was used to. Nicole knew Waverly was busy with the first week of school and cheer practice, and Nicole desperately wanted to visit her mid week, but everyday she was getting off work close to 9PM. Every night she thanked the lord that FaceTime was available because she missed seeing her girlfriends beautiful face among other things.

 

On Friday, Nicole groaned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, seeing 3 missed calls and 11 text messages from Waverly. Before she had a chance to call her back, Waverly was calling again. 

 

With a playful roll of her eyes, Nicole answered the phone, happy to be able to hear her voice, even though she was thinking it was going to be the same conversation they have been having all week. “Hey baby”

 

“Nicole, I’m breaking up with you....”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ends part one. Don’t kill me. Part two will start shortly. I hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster ride of Waverlys insecurities and Nicoles loving demeanor. 
> 
> Any and all comments are appreciated as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Never wrote fan fiction before, so any and all comments are welcome!


End file.
